Myst Mission
by XSDStitch
Summary: A collection of Short Stories about Myst, a Zorua Assassin.
1. Chapter 1

Myst was sitting on a table within a bar, waiting for her contact… after all she had to know a few details before she could hunt down her target.

Maria Megesta. Meganie. She hired the Zorua to kill one of her rivals who was known for killing workers at the end of seasons to save money… so the assassin killed this rival in return.

However once Myst did the deed and returned to claim her money, instead of finding her client, she found mercenaries, hired to kill the Zorua. A dozen mercenaries seems to be cheaper than her services.

Since then Megesta was out of the view and Myst found her in this town, three weeks away from her plantage. Under strong protection. Now she needed information how to get close AND kill her to show the world that nobody double crosses her.

"Did you wait long?" She turned her head around and saw a male Absol sitting next to her.

"You took your sweet time," told Myst and leaned closer "So… what can you tell me? Don't forget that I only pay for satisfying information."

"Don't worry. It will be worth a while." He gave her an envelope that she opened up and saw the picture of a Kecleon with a black business suit.

"Who is this Kecleon?"

"He's the key to your problems, he's name is Slicn and one of Megesta's best man. He's got the information of your little problem and might know some extra info that might help you." He pulled out a ticket, "Over two days Slicn is going to the Everdawn Theater, you can use this chance to get to him."

"I let my charm work on him!" she smirked and gave him his money but warned "If you're wrong, I get it back."

"I'm aware." He got off the chair and gave her the ticket. "Also I should warn you that Slicn a hard core perv. Make sure you're extra careful if you use your charm." The Absol said, leaving the bar.

"Hard core pervs are the easiest targets." she smirked and enjoyed her drink.

XXXXX

Once it was time for the play, Myst took the disguise of a well looking Lopunny lady wearing a white luxury dress small with a hints about her looking for… more entertaining than simply watching the play. As she entered the halls, she kept her eyes open for Slicn.

She found him taking place in one of the rows she is able to access to and she made her way to get a seat next to him, making sure he would notice her. " Excuse me is this place taken?" She asked.

Eyeing her for a moment Slicn smirked at her and replied, "Of course, for a girl like you here is always free places."

Nodding, Myst sat down and took a fan out, covering half of her face with it, "I hope this play is as good as everybody says… if not… I see what other kind of entertainment is open…"

"Don't worry. From what i heard this show is five star worth." He explained. "But if you want to have more entertainment…. We could go to somewhere private."

"Let's see how the play is first," she played with him "After all… tickets aren't that cheap." she giggled and winked him. Oh how much she would have liked to go right away with him… but the problem was that it would raise suspicious if she plays along _too_ fast.

XXXXX

After the play was over, Myst and Slicn are in a restaurant of the theater having a little chat.

"How comes that a man like you appeared in the town?" she purred to him, looking at him with interested eyes.

"I'm here on business." He answered, "My boss demands that I get a new version of special kind tech to protect herself."

"Oh? What kind of protection?" she wondered with a coo, leaning closer to him.

"I'm sorry, I must not tell any more than that."

"Come on… impress me." she replied, stroking his face gently and gave a small lick.

"Well…. I suppose it won't hurt if I tell you little about it." Slicn said, with a blush on his face. She keeps close to him, eager to listen, to be impressed… or at least it looks like that for him. So after a while he told her a little about the tech.

She listened but wondered, "Why is your master in need of such protection?"

"From what I heard, she is hunted by someone from her past." Told Slicn. "I think she said that she's a Zorua and dangerous assassin, that's why she asks me to get it for her."

"Oh?" she cooed, she keeps on with her deception, "So this will protect her? How?"

"It can cancel the illusion."

"I don't understand… does a Zorua Illusion not always cancel upon a hit? Why bothering to get such an expensive tool?" she asks, showing a naive confusion

"I don't know. I only need to get the device, over three day at Silph Co."

"Wow… that is impressive" told Myst and reached for a glass with a drink and offered it to him what he didn't saw was that a ring that Myst had on ehr finger was turned around, the gemstone pointing down and pressed by the sides due the way she hold her fingers. It caused to open up and added a little poison… it won't kill him but makes him drunk faster.

He tanked for it and took the glass and moves to his lips to drink as the Zorua closed the ring and turned it around in a fluent and hidden movement of her hands.

She waits for him to drink it… she needs him drunk enough to not recall what he is doing but sober enough to tell more.

XXXXX

"That was too easy." Myst walked out of the theater after she got the information she need from that perverted Kecleon, who was completely drunk from the drug he drank.

After she enter a back alley she cancelled her illusion and return to her normal self with the dress she still wears.

"Idiot... " she mumbled and went to change clothes with her next stop: Silph Co.

She went to the building, knocked the first guard of her size out, took his clothes while ensuring nobody would find him for now and pretend to make an unplanned patrol as she got to the room where the machine was stored. She stood before it, like she was wondering how it would work and went to stroke it a bit with switching out secretly one of the parts with a tempted one… tempted with a surprise inside, set to be released upon triggering a remote.

Once the deed is done, she returns to her post, gave the guard his clothes back, laid him somewhere to find while wearing burglar clothes, pretending to be a Sneasel and tried to break in, intentionally making mistakes so she will raise an alarm sooner or later… preference sooner.

She use a employ bathroom and as two grimes saw and quickly called the guards.

"Dammit!" shouts Myst, with the voice of a boy and began to make his escape, not caring for the cameras or any other security measure that could stop the invader and passed several guards.

And as she saw by the exit that a camera team was reporting there, drawn by the alarms, she made sure that they caught her on camera, to show that the invader was a male Sneasel and _not_ a female Zorua.

XXXXX

Later Myst was on the bed in her underwear in her hotel room and watched the news while drinking a bit of sweet wine with a grin, "This part of the operation can be declared as success…"

XXXXX

Three days later, Maria Magesta paced impatiently up and down in her room. She didn't sleep well in the last few weeks since she learned that her hired muscles failed to kill the Zorua, and she got even nightmares about rumors of her presence in town… she would really sleep much better once her new defences were installed.

"Room service." She heard a young female voice coming through the door. She looked at the door and ordered her guards to check the maid, not wanting to risk to get killed just because she trusted that this hotel wasn't infiltrated yet.

The guards open the door and saw a Pikachu maid with food and drink. "Here's your food just as you ordered."

"Check her," was her order "And ensure the meal isn't poisoned,"

"Can you please set the tray down and spread your arms, please." The maid did what he said and checked to see if she was not an illusion.

"She's real." He said.

"And there's no poison in this food." The other guardsman said.

"You can leave now." She told to the maid who proceeded to leave her hotel room. And she went to eat the meal while asking, "Where is this damn machine? It should be already installed three hours ago!"

When suddenly she heared her phone went off. She got it and asked "WHAT?"

"We got the machine in the lobby, miss Megesta."

"Then get it up and install it!"

"Understood."

"And make this fast!" she spat, "I don't want a Zorua getting even CLOSE TO THIS HOTEL UNNOTICED!"

"She really losing her temper." Myst mumbled, using a binocular on a rooftop next to the hotel, and saw that a Haunter give the machine to her. "And now here comes the killing surprise."

She got the trigger out and pressed it with a grin.

Maria was laughing madly as she suddenly heard a voice coming from the machine "Nobody double crosses me! First rule of business with me!"

She stared at it and then a poison gas came right to her face.

Myst chuckled as she watched her target's struggles with death and pulled out a mobile phone. It was a clone from a past date and she called the police

"Police?" she told with a voice of a random woman "I want to report a death… Medila Hotel, Room 805. Cause of death: Poison gas causing her heart to stop. Name of the person: Maria Magesta. her Murderer is The Zorua Assassin. Card is left at the reception in a letter for the victim. And tomorrow should a file arrive at your station containing all of her crimes. But reason of the kill was repaying a double crossing."

Then she ended the call and tossed the phone away and once she was sure Magesta was dead she went to leave the place.

Due the fact it was a reported kill from the Zorua Assassin, the police got there as fast as possible and stormed the room to secure everything that could be secured. Because it is a known fact the Zorua Assassin (Gender and true name Unknown to public,) only kills targets with dirty vests.

XXXXX

Two weeks is past since Myst's last assassination. She was enjoying a nice day at a beach with her red two-piece bikini. "Ahh~ this is the life."

She took a glass with her favorite wine and sipped on it and sighed, pleasured in the warm sun before putting sunglasses on and let the sun shine on her dark body. She then saw a nice Luxray wearing a black swimming trunk "He looks like fun..."

And she raised up to go over and starts to flirt with him… to see if he is really so much fun like she hopes him to be…

(The end)


	2. MIssion: Tai

Within the library of Cavalave City, a Lucario was sitting on a chair by a table and reading a variety of books. They were very old, full with the history of Sinnoh.

As she continued to read, a Zorua sat down on the other side of the table. This Zorua was female as well and had taken an adventure novel to read. They kept on reading for quite some time before the Zorua began to speak, "Cynthia, the Champion of Sinnoh, asking for an assassin to help her… if this rumor was true then one might wonder why she would do that."

"Well…" began the Lucario, who was the said Cynthia. "Perhaps she is not able to do something without risking somebody's life… the one who got kidnapped by people who wants something from him."

"Yes… kidnapping is nasty. And rescue missions about it are a pain as well," admitted the Zorua. "Except when you know how to move in the shadows…"

"But if the Assassin would accept the mission… than the kidnappers shall not die."

"Quite a claim. The Assassin is known for killing. Why should the Assassin do otherwise?" asked the Zorua

"To keep the innocence of the kidnapped," replied the Lucario.

"That young is the kidnapped?"

"Yes, he is… that's why nobody should die…"

"But where is the boy? And what reward would await the Assassin?"

"I heard that five gold nuggets were lying around in a vault of the library and the combination is within a book the location of the Riolu… the Iron Island."

"I am very sure the Assassin would accept this job… even it is made more difficult by the detail with no death," told the Zorua while standing up.

"I understand," told Cynthia and kept reading while knowing who she just met.

Sometime later, on the shore of Iron Island, two Pokémon were guarding the entrance to the mines of the mountain. They didn't seem to expect anything to happen. One of them even asked his partner, "How long do you think they will keep going with him?"

"Until the boss has what he got this pimp for? Not a clue," replied the other. "But it already took the sweet time."

"Yeah… hope they are-" a whistling sound was heard and he stiffened up. "Done… with him… soon," and he fell flat on his face and his partner jumped in surprise as he saw that on his arm was a throwing dart.

The same whistling sound was heard and he stiffened up as well. Looking at his shoulder, he saw another dart and muttered, "Damn…" and he collapsed as well… beginning to snore loudly.

The Zorua Assassin Myst stepped up to them and shook her head, "Seriously… my sleeping darts need to be more effective…"

She walked in and looked around before walking to the right, down the stairs and smirked as only one guard was there… who was taking a peeing pause. She walked up to him just as he finished and was about to close his pants and Myst wrapped an arm around the Pokémon, holding a chock hold. Her victim gasped and grabbed her arm, trying to free himself but she held her grip, one of many trained moves.

The Pokémon kept on struggling for some seconds before the eyes rolled on the back of the orbits and conscious due the lack of air.

Laying the body down, she studied his features before using her illusion ability to take the appearance of this Pokémon and walked down the corridor until where an elevator was supposed to be… only to find three more Pokémon on guard. These, however, were wearing uniforms. The uniform of Team Plasma.

Myst raised an eyebrow, having expected all kinds of Pokémons as kidnappers, but Team Plasma? She had to ask questions and investigate.

She walked up to the guards and one of them asked, "Already back from peeing? Not very long time! Or did you dare to pee here within these caves?"

Walking up to him she said with her normal voice, "This guy really released himself in the caves… I was tempted to put him on his own fluids as reply."

The guard's eyes widened before wincing as Myst rammed her knee over his groin, bending over and her other knee slammed on his face within a few seconds and the other two guards were too shocked to react in proper time as the Assassin downed their comrade.

Once recovered, they rushed up to her, trying to grab her, but Myst stepped aside and shoved one of them aside before punching the other several times, followed by grabbing the head and slamming it into the wall, letting him fall down.

The last one got up and stared at how she could have taken down his friend while he was getting up. And these few seconds cost him dear as she ran up to him and jabbed his throat, making him cough, followed by seeing stars as a shovel that happened to lay around hit his head.

Tossing it away, Myst shook her head and asked herself, "Why are grunts such losers? I really appreciate the more professional criminals who don't hire anybody to protect them… but professional as well…"

Then she stepped on the elevator and moved down before taking left and moving down the stairs. On that floor she saw more guards but they are were doing the mistake to only stand or patrol as single individuals, easy to be picked off by the trained Assassin. Heck, the only way this would be any slower is if she wasn't allowed to knock anybody out.

Slowly, she reached the part of the caves where a second elevator is was supposed to be… only to find it wasn't. No guards either.

Narrowing her eyes, she crouched down and sneaked to the edge, looking below. She nearly cursed loud enough to make it hear anybody awake in those caves.

Below there were at least twelve grunts and she could see that four were holding chains which are were connected to the neck around a Riolu and one stand before him, hitting him, "SPEAK DAMMIT! TELL US WHAT WE WANT TO KNOW!"

"I… I don't get what you want," told the boy. "You speak that you want to see the power that can change the world but I don't have it"

"LIAR! YOU HAVE IT AND YOU WILL GIVE IT TO TEAM PLASMA!" shouted the leader, a Nidoking, and punched him again and again.

Myst couldn't wait for a good moment so she decided to jump now. She crashed down on a Zangoose before grabbing the Machoke who stood next to him and jerked his head down to her raising knee. It took a moment for the others to catch on what happened and except for the ones holding the chains and the leader, the entire squad was rushing at Myst.

Grabbing one, she tossed him to another before kicking the third on the balls and punching a follower into the stomach before shoving him into an incoming one. Then Myst grabbed the arm of an attacker, twisted it behind his back and used him as shield as one tried to punch her. Then she pushed the out-punched one against the attacker and she threw some of her darts at a random direction, sending them to sleep. Ducking the next blow, she swept her leg around, kicking the footing of a few away before jumping away and using another to get higher footage and kicking the heads around.

Pulling on the ears of her next victim, she slammed her head against his and pulled a punch against the teeth of his follower, sending him on the ground.

Then she grabbed some of her throwing knives and threw them, hitting important spots on bodies, but nothing lethal… just enough to disable them. Also, another got to know that a dagger into the knee is very painful.

This kept on for several moments, the sounds of bone breakings and pained groans filled the room as she made short game of anybody who dared to challenge her.

At the end of the day, only the Nidoking and the four guards holding the chains were left. Turning to him, she stepped forward and the Nidoking told, "S-Stop! Don't come closer! Or I will kill him!"

"If you kill him, I kill you worse," she countered, drawing one of her daggers and pointing at him. "Your call! Either you leave now with your guards and let the boy come with me, or I make my way. Think about it!"

The Nidoking was at a lost… while he still had the boy in his grasp, this girl downed all of his man within minutes… without lethal force. Turning around, he looked at his four remaining guards and they were lost as well, then he turned back and suddenly something impacted his face and his vision was filled with smoke. He, the Riolu and the four guards were coughing madly and the Nidoking heard something but due his coughing he couldn't recognize it. Once the smoke cleared he saw the four guards were down and Myst was jumping at him with a rock in her hands.

"Not good…" he muttered and the rock shattered at his head.

At first it looked like he wasn't fazed by it. Until he began falling forward and landed face first on the ground. Taking a lock pick she fiddled around the Riolu's collar and the boy asked, "Who are you?"

"A friend," told Myst and opened the lock. "And we should leave… who knows when they will wake up.

The Riolu nodded and Myst asked, "Tai, I assume?"

"How do you know me?"

"I was told so," countered Myst. "But I won't tell you my name."

However, Tai insisted in knowing her name while they made their way back. Even on the boat that Myst used to get to the island he kept on asking and back in the city Myst told him, "You will find Cynthia in the library, second floor."

"Thanks but still who-" and Tai was coughing due another smoke bomb and as the smoke was away, the Zorua was gone as well. Looking in confusion, Tai made his way to the library and found the female Lucario still sitting there.

Noticing Tai she told, "Looks like she saved you."

"Who was this she?"

"Somebody who doesn't like it when you tell anybody about her."

"What?" asks Tai in confusion.

Myst on the other hand had returned to the Island and searched the bodies and equipment of the downed Plasma Members… she needed to know why they would have kidnapped a child, hitting him and mentioned about a 'power that changes the world'.

Something was up… and she didn't like it.


	3. Mission: Investigation in Castelia

Castelia City in Unova. One of the largest places of the region. And currently under the hold of a crime organization that steals Pokemon by attacking their owners and leave them heavily wounded behind. They call themselves the Grabbers and it is told that they sell the stolen Pokemon at the highest bidders.

The Police is doing their best but the gang manage to always escape and no clues about their hideout were found. Not even as the police staged a buying interest. It got even worse after the adept as now the Pokémon of the police gets targeted.

So the local Gym Leader Burgh went to contact somebody of his trust to help to deal with the organization before leaving temporary the city to protect himself.

One evening some members of the gang spotted a boy with a long brown ponytail and six Pokeballs on the belt. Grinning to each other, the grunts moved to intercept the boy while hiding their different weapons on their body to take him out quickly with them.

As he got close to the group, they pulled him aside and press him at a wall. Grinning the leader asks "Want to to be beaten until you are unconscious or until we broke every bone in you?"

He sighed loudly and looked him. "Look maybe you think that I'm an easy target, knowing your reputation, but leave me warn you. Keeping going as that, and you will meet serious problems."

"Really? And who will force us to leave you alone? You?"

"Me? Not." He replied and signaled behind them. When they turned around, they found a large Tyrantrum staring at them.

"Really? That? That's surely a Zoroark! Is impossible that a fool as you can have this pokemon! Look!"

The grunt say and moved his hand with the intention of pass it across it, but… he touched the face. Confused, he looked the prehistoric pokemon and began to tap the head with the hand, ever giving little knocks on it, turning pale by moments. Soon he reached his limit, and admitting that was real, fainted by the impression.

The others, not wanting to have to deal with the Tyrantrum, run away, leaving the trainer alone. When they disappeared, and saw that the faint grunt will not awake too soon, looked the Tyrantrum.

"Thanks Zoroark." He said.

The Tyrantrum nodded and shinned, changing of form into a Zoroark.

"Girl, at times your transformation movement is a lifesaver." He said petting the Zoroark.

"And here I thought I see you beating somebody up?" giggles a female voice while a woman in black robes and a blue dress walks up to the boy "Honestly Daniel. I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"Hello Myst." told the boy "Are you planning to kill somebody?"

"Only if these guys force me. They are my current job, or more in detail it is a retrieval job." explains Myst "With a somewhat unknown time limit."

"A retrieval job? What do you have to pick up?"

"Not what… who" she stated and showed the pic of a bipedal purple colored Pokemon "Before you ask: Hybrid of Sneasel and Eevee. Her name is Melanie and her parents asked me to find her…. and here comes the unknown time limit. Her mother isn't particularly fond of waiting games. Added with her temper I prefer that a Gyrados hits the city."

"The genius of that female is something never seen, right?" He said. "And how is that possible, a hybrid of Sneasel and Eevee?"

"The father evolved to a purple Umbreon due a strange meteor that crashed on earth. That properly helped" mused Myst "Anyway, she exist, she is stolen as she got a checkup from a nurse of their trust and i have to get her back. And you were so kindly to get a gang member to question."

"I don't really like the idea of you questioning somebody."

"Look it at this light: We get the information and then we can shut them down after some effort." reasoned Myst and Daniel signs as he concedes defeat to her reasoning.

Later in an empty storage building, the gang member that got left behind by his comrades began to groan as he was awakening. His eyes blinked as he tried to adjust his vision and wanted to rub said eyes… only to find himself tied on a chair.

"What the heck? Who did-" he began but was interrupted by a growl. Stopping his tracks, his head turned towards the source of the growls and his eyes widened. It was the Tyrantrum. His eyes went wide as the beast glared at him. Before a voice distracted him.

"Yeah, this little bad boy looks quite nasty, don't you think? Especially as this dragon wasn't feed for quite a while."

The head turned and he saw a woman with black hair which ends in a red tipped one came over to him and sat on the lab while stroking his chin "And I have no trouble to feed you to him, handsome…"

"Please no! No! I don't to be eaten! Please let me go! Let me go!"

"Hmm… I would like to… but I want something from you." Then she grinned a wide nasty grin "So either you tell me where I can find the pokemons you stole… or you are ending in a pokemons stomach. Your call."

The man began to sweat before looking at the dragon/stone pokemon and back at the woman.

"I-I don't know where they are! We are only told to deliver the stolen Pokemons to a guy! He is in the Cafe Sonata, black pants, red shirt with brown jacket, yellow cap and always wears sunglasses! This is all I know, I SWEAR! PLEASE DON'T FEED ME, PLEASE DON'T FEED ME!"

"Thanks" smirks Myst and slams something into his neck. The Grunt gave a groans as his eyes rolled up and his head falls back.

Chuckling Myst raised up and her body blurred, revealing an anthropomorphic Zorua while the Pokemon behind her returns to her Zoroark Form. The two moved over to Daniel who had waited at the sidelines.

"Here is our next clue" stated Myst "Sonata, guy in a tasteless combination of clothes."

"Yeah, I get it. Now we should approach that one. What happens with him?"

"The stuff I gave him hold for a few hours. So it is pretty up to us about his fate but we should not hand him to the Police until we got a solid hit of where the Pokemons are. Speaking of which… should I get this guy or do you want to try your luck?"

"First I must see who is this guy, and see if is dangerous or I can deal with him myself."

"Given he is the one taking the Pokemon, I assume he isn't not dangerous looking. Rather harmless, in fact I bet he needs bodyguards to keep himself safe" mused Myst, letting her experience running "So let's hit the Cafe. My treat. You can see it as date if you want" she giggles and wiggles her butt a little.

Later in the Cafe the two are moving in and took a seat on a table. They got some orders down and Myst gave a slight motion towards a spot where their wanted person was sitting. He indeed didn't look much. Most would assume one of many trainers who tries to go cheap in such a place. While two burly bikers are sitting close… surprisingly close and not making any trouble which rather untypical for them.

"Sure that is him?"

"The description fits and nobody else is here" mused Myst "So the options are we grab him now and try to get info out or we wait until he leaves or somebody comes in to deliver some Pokemon."

"Better wait. We need a proof for jail him for good, and if we attack now, maybe the both of us will be the ones jailed for 'attack an innocent'." He said. "And is possible that this grunt could have lied us. Trust me, exist people that can made somebody lie ever in a dead threat."

"I doubt that guy had the capacities to pull it off, or I wouldn't have done it but then let's see." she stated "how was your time since we last saw us? Was quite a while after all."

"Well, all was alright. I traveled around, I won some champion title, and lost it against a challenger. You know the typical." He replied. "And you?"

"Here a mission, there a mission some backstabbing, some paybacks" she mused "Aside from having tea with Yveltal it was quite normal life. Oh and he promised me to kill me personally if I threaten his counterpart again. Honestly. How should I have known that the tree I was to cut for some firewood was Xerneas in sleeping state?"

"Well, I know that type of tree, and you can recognize it by the X it has at the middle."

"Yeah… you. Being in the middle of a forest full of white trees, and looking at a supposedly dead one, I didn't pay much mind of the X as I thought of it as a scar. I usually don't deal with legendaries, because I am dam aware that I wouldn't last three seconds against any of them." she told "And I wasn't even in Kalos so I didn't think I would meet one of the legendaries from there." told Myst "After that I bought a book containing information how I recognize sleeping legendaries to avoid the same mistake."

"Good idea."

She then wanted to say something else as some thugs came in. They looked like typical gang members of the crime organization. Myst watched them carefully while pretending to drink her tea.

The gang members handed over at least two dozen Pokeballs to the one they watched and they were given money. Quite a lot from the view but they couldn't tell how much it was. The gang members leave and the man put the Pokeballs into a backpack and pulled out a phone, calling somebody.

Looking at Daniel Myst whispered "I think he is calling somebody to pick up the bag while he remains here to get more mons from the gang members."

"Yes, but maybe he is only a goon too." He stated. "Remember that until recently, nobody could believe that the boss of the Team Rocket was a Gym Leader after all."

But then looked at him. "But I have a question that must be answered. Why they're taking so many pokemon? This has no sense, and why being so harsh? They could get the wild ones easier instead of attack the people. Neither Team Plasma could go so far… I don't know, here is something that we don't understand."

"here come a few things in mind but none of them are very likely as we are in the wrong region for each of them." admits Myst "So let's wait until the one picking the balls up comes and follow him."

He nodded at her. And they wait, until a young man who looked like the average backpacker came in and the two switched the bags before the backpacker moves out again. Taking their clue they paid for the stay and moves out.

They began to chase the man at a safe distance for not be spotted and for not lost him. As they followed him, they reach the piers, more exactly the Pokemon Center

"And here goes my trust into the Nurse Joys out of the window" whispered the Zorua.

"Let's see what's going on here."

So they head in and saw nothing really odd, only the backpacker talking with the nurse before he was given a key and went into the direction of the guest rooms of the center. Looking at Daniel she asks "You have a key for one of the guest rooms?"

"Sorry, but not, just reached the town today, I just have no key for guest rooms, but I can ask for one."

"Then do it quickly so we can follow him" she mused while moving in a position where he could watch the backpacker without raising question as Daniel would get a key. Once they had it, they went to find the room. The room the backpacker is going to use.

And they find him using it on a door that wasn't marked as guest room but as staff only door. Myst quickly checked the corridor for cameras but as she didn't saw any she went to get the lock open. Once the lock was picket, she opens it and slips in, waiting for Daniel to follow her. Once he was slipped in as well, the two followed down a stairway on which end they saw an underground facility. From what they could see, the stolen Pokemons receive a check up and after that the Pokeball gets labeled and put in one of three boxes. One box is quite full while the second is half and the third holds the lowest amount of Pokeballs.

"it looks like… they sort the Pokemons for some sort of quality" whispered Myst "But to what result are the sorting?"

"Dunno, but if we can find for what they do this, our work will be easier."

"Agree… but for that we need to get close to the terminals without being spotted… or knocking everybody out." she mused "The knocking out option seems to be easier though. Or we could raise a fire alarm."

"Easier for you. I'm not an obsessed with the ancient assassination methods of the age of the potato."

"At least I am not one of those who would now throw in a bunch of explosives without regard for the pokemon" she stated in a deadpan. "So… let's see" she mused "And I see the fire alarm button."

Turning to Daniel she asks "Think one of your pokemon could start a distraction?"

"In what you're thinking?"

"Let's say… these guys will properly get nervous when a Pokemon known for exploding rolls in and starts glowing" she smirks.

"Are you nuts?! You want Zoroark to turn into a Electrode and explode?!" He asked without raise the voice. "She hates that type of ideas, and she hates use self-destruction skills! If she founds that you're thinking on that, neither your assassin skills will help you with her!"

"I am talking about pretending, NOT actually doing it" she stated in a deadpan "At least as long until I get to to hit the fire alarm switch. She knows how to use Flash I assume? The glowing effects can be mistaken with the preparations of Self Destruction. because the only other way how I reach that bottom is grab one of them, knock him out, take his form and get over there without anybody seeing me pressing the switch."

He thought for a moment "And can work if who presses it is invisible?"

"Can work, but only if they didn't prepare for a Kecleon." she stated "That is why I never adept invisibility… the guys I am after often count on that trick."

"Well, maybe can work if something is invisible and goes there in question of seconds."

"Then go and do it" she stated "Thought we should get to a position where we aren't spotted during the evacuation."

"And where you suggest? Here not, evidently."

She points to a nearby closet "Classic place. And who would look in here during an evac?"

"Anybody who wants to recover whatever is there before of lost it by anything?"

"Doubt it as it is a janitor closet" she said as she opened the door to check the contents. "The worst we have to face is a CO2 fire extinguishing system but for these I have breathing masks."

"I will keep that in mind."

"So, can we now smoke the guys out?" she asks

He nodded and sent his pokemon, a Latias, and after of explain the plan, she turned invisible, and seconds later they began to heard the alarm.

"You are the guy with the Latias?" she whispered "You are aware that 5 billions are offered in the underworld to bring her alive?" while they heard people moving out of this place due the fire alarm.

"And you want know why they pay 5 billions?"

"Aside from having a legendary Pokemon? Or potential research object?" asks the dark type "not sure and not care as it isn't my field of work." Then she listens to outside "I don't hear anything… and t doesn't seem they are using a CO2 system. Yet. Still…" she reaches for her bag and hands over a mask "If you hear something being released or smell something funny, put this on."

He nods and takes it. Then they move out and indeed nobody was left here, except for Latias. Myst mused "They took the box with the smallest amount of Pokeballs, leaving the other two here… which means this small amount of Pokemon was important while the other two boxes fates isn't important"

Then she went to a computer and began to type on it "This facility is here to sort the stolen Pokemon into three categories… most are send to the arena. Properly gladiator style fights. The second category is breeding. And the third is simply labeled "Special treatment." So… whatever is going on, it has something to do with the special treatment."

"Looking at this thing we will not find anything, and we have no clue to where they sent the stolen Pokemon." He said looking the computer. "And evidently we can't leave the pokemon here." He stated and looks at her. "So, what will be now? Infiltrate the gang? Or take this place down?"

"That I decide once I learn about the fate of little Melanie" stated Myst and typed on the computer and after some searching she added "here… labeled as Subject SP#0054. She is send to the special department with the suggestion to include her into the breeding program later on."

Myst crossed her arms "But one thing confuse me… it is told they are selling the mons to the highest bidder but none of the data here suggest they are doing it. Why ever they have this operation running… it has something to do with the fact that they bother to steal Pokemons from trainer instead of getting many Pokeballs and catch every Pokemon they can find in the wild."

Then she turned to Daniel "If you want you can tear down this place, but we have to find somebody who is willing to tell us where the other three facilities are. The underground arena and the breeding facility should be relatively easy. The special facility would be a problem. Let's see what kinds of Pokemon are sent there. Then we can figure out a pattern."

"It's a good idea." He nodded at her and began to look to the data but frowned. "It's odd. The Pokemon sent to the special facility… they're all in their final evolutionary step or have not further evolution, and looking this data, seemed that there is no much space for normal improvement with training. By logic, all of these pokemon should go to, or to the arena, or to the breeding centre."

He sighs and scratches his head. "The truth is that all this is confusing… what made them so special? Why they're separated from the other two groups?" He thinks for a moment and looks at her. "Can you look if they had done scientifically and medical exams to them? Maybe we can find a clue about this."

She nods and typed in "Yeah. Here are data. However only what is done here. The rest must be in the facility. Also by that pattern, Melanie is quite an anomaly. She is practically a baby. While a hybrid, she is a hybrid of evolutionary lines. Theoretically she could evolve." then she paused "Here is something… it seems to be a business report for the investors."

"What it says?"

"Mostly numbers regarding the arena fights and the breeding center… at the end is a report about Project X." she stated and shook her head "Why can't these people come up with original names? Anyway… it seems that it is a list of Pokemons chosen for the project and that research is underway with first results. In a week is a presentation of the first results. But no word about the project's details. Buuuut! We have a email list of the recipients."

"Something interesting about it?" He asked. "As a famous names or somebody important or relevant?"

"The director of the Leviathan Company. A well known rival of Silph Co. in Shinnoh." stated Myst "As well somebody you should know as well: Former Champion Alder. But given I once met that guy, I can tell somebody is using his name here. Was quite a nice talk with tea we had. Wonder why he didn't try to stop me in my assassin career."

"Leviathan, uh? I heard about them. You know the rumors about their hands on the black market?" He asked

"Killed a handful executives regarding that" she admits "but never got enough evidence to frame the entire corporation… only parts of the branches. And… we got a problem. the paper is signed by Xerosic. he was the former head of research for team Flare. And should by all rights be in Kalos prison."

"Well, with a huge company, and will billions for spend, ever you can buy the freedom of whoever you want…" He said but then looked a name in the list. "Mmm, Derik?"

"Does it a ring a bell to you?" she asks "I am not that deep in the Unova underground to know everybody." she admits "After our first encounter my operations here were nearly Zero. In fact the only reason I am here due the favor I own Saphire, Melanie's mother."

"A small question. You ever know that company F.U.S.E Corp?"

"It rings a bell but nothing clear to be honest."

"F.U.S.E Corp is a company that, at the cost of a massive amount of pokedollars, they can create a fusion between pokemon. I never got one of them, and never got the interest of one, but I saw one, and they're very strong."

"Pokemon Fusing? that is illegal as far I know, due the health risk involved, not to mention it is practically killing two mons for a new one." stated Myst "But it would explain the interest into Melanie… she is a natural born hybrid, also a sort of natural fusion."

"Well, in theory, isn't a direct fusion, is basically as Melanie, they seems to use the DNA of some pokemon for create the fusion, and taking into account this fact, the thing is in a gray zone. But, some of that fusions were a complete failure and cause problems to the company. Derek Malcolm was the head scientist during the creation of said pokemon."

"I thought cloning is only legal to revive fossils. And modifications not, due the mewtwo incidents." said Myst "Or was I too deep in the dark to know better."

"A pal told me that they're taking a lot of measures for avoid repeat that incidents. But a thing is sure, when that accidents happened, Derek was fired and later was sued by the damages caused. After that, he simply disappeared."

"If he was sued, then one must wonder how he could invest into this huge operation." mused Myst "Must have stored away money or run an underground thing to get money. I bet we can learn a thing or two if we contact my information trader. You like Sushi?"

"Sushi? Well, in that I prefer smoked salmon instead of raw one."

"Sorry but my contact only meets me in Sushi bars" she grinned "Complain to him if you want." before typing on the computer again, sending the data they found to an e-mail account before shutting down the system "Now we should ensure that really a fire happens and disappear with the Pokeballs before anybody comes back. We were here unnoticed long enough and eventually somebody figure out that the alarm was falsely triggered." and she pulled out a time bomb and assembled it before putting in on the terminal.

"Err, question: you know how many pokeballs are here?"

"According to the data currently 624 Pokeballs which weren't assigned for the Special Facility. Or project X as they call it." replied Myst "And I am aware it is much."

"And you really think we can take all them outta here before your bomb explodes and burns all this place?"

"Nope. But that bomb is only here to destroy the terminal." she stated and pulled another out "This is the real big boom. Also they have to move these containers full of Pokeballs somehow, so here must be an exit for them."

"Then let's find that exit before this thing explodes and they have the crazy idea of call the firemen."

"Indeed!" she told and looks around "And here we have a map… man those guys are lax in security here."

"Well, nobody can think or believe that this type of place can be hidden in a Pokemon Centre."

"Still… have seen better in even less suspicious places." she mused "Here is a garage bay in that direction. We can use it to get the mons on a transporter or at least out of the general destruction area."

"Then let's start to transport the pokeballs before that somebody come here."

"Get your pokemon out as far they can help. We need to be sure that we don't miss one."

He released his pokemon and all them began to transport the pokeballs to the transporter. It only took several minutes before all were loaded. Myst then began to hijack the transporter as she didn't want to look for the keys as the bomb could explode soon.

"Come on, come on, come on…"

And she got the vehicle running and was soon behind the wheel, making an illusion of a human form of hers. "Let's move."

The vehicle began to move, soon getting away of the zone before the explosion. Myst looked back for a second before turning to the street "If they claim it was a gas explosion or like that tomorrow, than we know that Police Officers are in the pockets of those guys."

He nodded at him. "And if that happens, we need to get something for get them out too."

"Well… I have a contact in the International Police. We could call him." suggested Myst.

"Yes, maybe can help…"

"First we get the balls back at my hideout, until we know if we can trust the police" she said.

"And where is your hideout, if I can ask?"

"Just outside the town." she stated "A house in the outskirts." and keeps driving "And if you tell me that it is a dumb spot to hide: It is the reason I originally gave it up. But my current one is not large enough for all the Pokeballs."

"You're right, is a dumb spot to hide, but if there is not other option..."

"The other option were an apartment in the 24th floor." she stated "And not very big. This town isn't cheap."

"Yeah, the economy isn't on his best moment."

"And the outskirts will do for a few days once we got rid of the car." she added and they leave the town to the outskirts.

"And where is it exactly? I'm not interested on walk days for hide the pokeball." He said. "Just I hope the house is nice for stay while waiting."

"Only an hour walk. And I have an old bike there as well. It is pretty much from my first days as assassin."

"Now I'm imagining that only entering into the door we will find someone living there…"

"Doubt it" she stated "It is still paid from my accounts. It is now used as a storage for different items."

"And how often you visit that house?"

"Four or five times a year. I told you my operations are low. I have somebody I trust looking after it until I found somebody to sell that thing to."

"I only want to not get a bad surprise there." He stated. "Is only that."

"It is reasonable safe." she assured and after a while they reach the house and she parks the transporter in front of the door. "Let's get them inside and then get rid of this vehicle."

He nodded and after of a long while the pokeballs were inside the house, and in the while he took a view to the inside of it.

It was very simply set up, proofing it was from Myst early days as assassin, since Daniel already learned she normally got her places with good quality objects. Myst tossed him a spare key and told "i am going to get rid of the transporter. Can you keep a watch here and follow the news?"

"Okay." He said and turn on the TV, but as wasn't the hour for news, he began to watch random channels looking for a sudden news report..

While he found a regular news report, and it did indeed report about an explosion in the Pokemon Center, the firefighters were according to the news still fighting the fire. Having interest into what they could say about the fire, he kept watching the news.

Nothing new came up yet as Myst came back… one hour later.

"You took your time."

"Wanted to make sure the car cannot be connected with this area and i took a look by the fire fighters. They are told that the Pokemon Center has a large underground storage and only 3 of five squads are active there, despite on how bad the fire is."

"So what means this? The police is involved or not?"

"Police is involved, As well somebody in the fire department."

"So now we're in troubles, right?"

"It just got harder" she stated and pulled out a black phone "Loki will be so pissed that I found out his private cell phone number."

"Loki? That's a funny name."

"Inspector Locker from the International Police" she explained "I just call him Loki."

"Oh, okay." He said. "And he likes that nick?"

"Nope" she admits "he is pretty annoyed by it, but given he wants to arrest me for being a murderer, vigilante, taking the law in my own hands and driving on the wrong side… which only happened once."

"That's normal for you, right?"

"You know me Daniel" she shrugged while dialing the number and wait until somebody would pickup.

Soon the phone was picked. "Yes?

"Hello Loki! How is the crime fighting business?" grinned Myst while putting her feet up, knowing that he will recognize her voice and the way she talks to him.

"Wh-what the-" suddenly she began to hear a lot of noise of things falling to the ground. After of a time his voice was heard again. "How the hell you got this number?! I have this number for when I'm resting and don't want hear nothing ever for important orders!"

"My trade secret~" she giggles "Call me to a date and I might forget that number~ As well a few Pokemon we took from a criminal organization."

"You think I can trust you? I lost the number of all the murder charges that exist for your head, without count the fact that you was driving on the wrong side. You know that I had to calm down the kids that YOU nearly run over that day? And how long you will keep using that disguise of Zorua?! Give me a good reason for not try to find from where you're calling!" He said angry.

"Because I am asking you to come to me" she countered "We found quite a few interesting things under a Pokemon Center… namely that a band that was stealing Pokemons in the last weeks use them to find certain Pokemon's for a dubious project while sending the rejects to an arena or breeding Center… and three names are involved. The Ceo of Leviathan. Xerosic and Derek Malcolm. And AGAIN! I said sorry and offered Candy for my mistake! Not to mention every of my killings brought you guys less work as I only target large scale criminals."

"But nobody has the right of take the justice at his own hand. If they're guilty, they will be arrested and processed, but not killed! If we leave the people act as-!"

Myst sighed "We could continue that argue for a few hours but now I just say this: I have proof of a big deal, and the local police force is involved. No clue how much of them, but enough that I don't trust them with the Pokemons we saved. Now get your lazy but to Unova! After all each time I called you, it brought you a big time arrest. And the three names I stated should ring alarm bells in you."

"Yeah, I know these names. And leave me tell you something. By your actions, the International Police has created a special unit with the only purpose for capture you."

"Really? Wow! if I ever Run into one of the Phantom Thieves, I should take notes from them how they escape the Police. Wait… I keep getting off from you. Not to mention that in every bigger region I got a task force on the neck. And this time I would prefer you NOT try to arrest me upon meeting… my current job is to save somebody, and this somebody happens to be part of the special project."

"I can't promise you nothing, but I will go to Unova and see what you found. And I warn you, I'm not in charge of this unit, but someone else. And trust me, you don't want get him angry. Is the type of police that you don't want to meet. Only leave me tell you that when a criminal gets cocky with him, involves everyone that the criminal knows as part of the crime as a only warning. And if you have accomplices, he will give them two options: or they help him to arrest you, or suffer your sentence duplicated by two. And that was when he worked in the Kanto Police Department."

Te sighs and tells. "What I'm saying is that, after of this case, I suggest you to surrender to the unit, unless you're ready to cut yourself all relation with all the world, because he will remove all your world, friends and family, with the only objective of capture you."

"Oh? Does He know my real face?" she mused "Because as far I am aware they only know me as the Zorua Assassin." she chuckles, doubting that they seriously believe they could get her contacts… especially if she could simply switch identities.

"I don't know, but he has stated the idea that you're really a Zorua, and ever equipped the unit with anti-illusion systems. I'm only saying that he can be dangerous for you."

She frowns at the information, but given that she barely announces her moves, she just have to reset some information and cut a couple of things afterwards. "I really try to imagine how he keeps the position if he claims that, as nobody would take that serious."

"Well, he says that some of your disguises are too perfect for be only disguises, and noted that you avoided enter in contact with people that has that anti-illusion systems."

"Perhaps because I might own a Zorua or Zoroark as backup?" she asks "When you will be here?"

"For what, for prepare your handcuffs? I will get there when I can."

"To deal with that threat!" she spat "When did I ever bother to contact you if it isn't important?"

"If you ask with that case, I will take care of it. And please, don't call me to this number again!" He then closed the phone.

"How was the conversation?" Daniel asked, seeing her face.

"Got trouble for myself" she stated "I take care of it once that is done but Locker gets a surprise if instead of coming here to help us syncs the task force on us."

"Wait, wait." He said with a weakly laugh. "You said… you said 'us'?" He asked signaling she and himself.

"I didn't tell him about you, but if they show up instead of him, they will see you as contact and arrest you." she said "Better you keep your presence somewhere else until we are sure that Locker is coming and not a task force. I got enough IDs to disappear from the radar."

He kept laughing weakly. "I… I will keep that in mind."

The next day, Locker reached Unova across air, and got out the Castelia airport, beginning to look around, sighing loudly..

"Excuse me!" said somebody and saw it was a mailman.

"Yes?"

"I have a letter here. It requires you to sign that you receipted it." explains the mailman, showing the letter and the formula he has to sign.

He signed the formula and took the letter, opening and reading it. The letter contained two addresses. One of a nearby bank, with the key to a deposition safe and the other to a fancy restaurant near the town and that a table is reserved under his name. And that he should please check the contents of the safe first.

Locker first went to the bank, used the key there and found inside the safe a set of documents. Copies of all information and files the assassin were able to dig up since their call and under it was the information of a manager who keeps tabs which policemen were bought… which was so many that cause Locker to frown. After of take that information, he went to the restaurant, and sat on the table that was reserved for him.

Some time later a woman with blue hair and a red dress sat on the table and mused "Hello! Quite a time since we saw us."

"I could say that wasn't enough." He said but then looks at her. "I saw all the data. Are you sure about it?"

"I broke into an hidden underground facility which was under a Pokemon Center to gather one half of the data and spend the night to get the rest. Also I wouldn't be here if I weren't sure." she countered "And what I say next is between us: My goddaughter is caught in this and I intent to save her!"

"I see. I understand, but still we can't do things without think. You ever know against who you're going?"

"Only what the list says so far, which is quite something already." she stated "That's one of the reason I called you. The other is getting the Policemen out of the city and get the Pokemons I saved into safety."

"Yes, I understand, but still. Nobody can't go against somebody as Leviathan."

"For now I want to know what they are planning and get her out. After that we can think what to do next" she stated calmly.

"Look, while I was coming here, I asked all the data I could about the names you said me before. And for what I know, Malcolm can be a dangerous man."

"I know. An informant I asked claims that the good doctor once forced DNA of a Muk into a human who crossed his path. Wasn't a nice view I assume." she agreed "That is why I need a way into this meeting. I have a plan but for that I need to get one of the names in the list off the view for a few days without anybody knowing. And I simply lack the time to do it myself, especially as none of my contacts are able to do any favors. Somebody is hiring killers in massive numbers currently. For one simple thing: To kill anybody who investigate against Leviathan." explained the girl.

"Really? I know a lot of dark rumors about them, but this is exaggerated!"

"Not so much when somebody wants to protect something." Said a third voice, and Locked sighed loudly with a hand on his face.

A man with black hair, small beard and with a outfit similar to Locker with the International Police emblem on it got a chair and sat with them. By Locker's face, he hadn't expected him to be there too.

Myst frowns "This is a private meeting." she stated.

"Sorry, but I wanted to meet you for a long time. After all, no many ones has the opportunity of meet the infamous Zoura Assassin for a talk" He asked.

"How flattering." she stated "But for now I have no killings in mind. Only getting somebody on the request of a friend."

"Yes, I heard that."

"Victor, what are you doing here?" Locker asked.

"You think that I don't do my homework? Anyway, I just wanted to talk with her at least a time." He said and looks at her. "I'm betting that Locker talked about my 'methods' for deal with criminals, right."

"He did… have fun finding anything." she simply stated "At least something that can work with your methods. Oh sure you get names and pointers but I have enough resources to cut my losses. And Locker is a known contact of mine because I called him quite a few times already, I bet you just put two and two together as he suddenly went here without having a case assigned."

"Well, actually I'm not here for that. Is only that the bosses are talking loud and around about you, and ever they're thinking on try to get you to our side."

"You realize that I am only that effective because I don't follow all laws and procedures?" she wondered, raising an eyebrow "And that nobody knows my real face."

"Well, that's true, but maybe we can solve this in a friendly manner. If you start to work for the govern, maybe we can erase all your crimes, and offer aid when you need." He said. "And also have an eye on everyone you know that you want to protect."

"Tempting… but first I want to have the situation cleared before I think about it." she countered "For now I am here for a single reason and I don't really care right now how to archive it as long a few parameters are met." then she put a small paper with an address on the table "Help me getting this over and I think about it! For now by this address you find the Pokemons saved from this underground facility."

"Well, do whatever you want. But keep in mind that if you reject the offer, the next time we meet, will not be for a nice talk, you know?" Victor said.

"I think she didn't mind that." Locker said. "And Victor, maybe you're here, but this will be my case, and I don't want to have problems with your unit during my investigation."

"All depend of her actions."

"Any deaths will be in self defense" she stated "If it is what you referring to. I have no contract for anybody running so I won't do the effort doing so intentionally."

"That's what says all the assassins."

"You really don't know my M.O. I always leave a card behind when I intentionally kill somebody. And aside from that I never killed anybody, except it was to keep my own skin." said Myst "Ask any officer which was involved in cases caused by me and you all hear the same. Also that I never killed innocent people. I have no contract, I only want to save somebody and any deaths will be their own fault."

"Well, I will keep that in mind." He said and stands up. "It was a nice talk, but now I have to prepare things. Ah, and miss. The next time, I will see what is hidden under your illusion." Victor said and left.

Locker sighed loudly when he left.

"And here I was looking forward for a good meal." she muttered "Is it really that hard to understand M.O?"

"Sorry about that, but I think you know the type of man Victor is, right?"

"At least it will be interesting to dance on his nose if it comes down to it." she deadpans.

He sighs loudly. "And about the proposal, is the first time I heard about that, but he never bluffed when he say something about that, and I suppose to know why. Somebody as you at the side of the law can be a real help."

"And as I said before: I think of it but right now I have my own interest and they come first."

"Understood." He said. "Well, sorry for this, but now I have to get some pokemon, and made sure that Victor doesn't fall over your butt without warning."

"Locker! Tell Victor one thing. I have a few contacts who knows nothing about my work, so threatening them is useless. I have the help of a trainer right now and he has no clue about my work as assassin. And if he still tries something… then I make an announcement. He knows I do it sometimes and that they tend to show an impact… bet your superiors don't like having bad public because he threatens an innocent trainer."

"That will not stop him surely, so I will don't say him that. But I will say that going against you will be a bad idea just now." He said and left, getting the address.

Myst took a phone out and calls Daniel… with Victor into this, it is too hot now to keep her friend involved.

"Yes?" Daniel asked through the phone.

"Locker is here, but that task force captain followed him. I suggest you leave and cover your connection with me" stated Myst "Guess I won't be able to repay the dominance game from last time. At least not until I cleaned things up.""

"I know, but after of think about it, I want to help you. And I know that you will tell me that you don't want me to get involved, but think about it. And if I'm only a trainer that get's in the middle wanting to solve the problem? I know of trainers that done that too. And tell me, he is the type of man that will believe the existence of a bipedal Entei?"

"He believes at least me being a Zorua." she stated "What is your idea?".

"Well, maybe they will have something for null any illusion, right? How like if we made them think that they don't work correctly?"

"Naughty boy" she chuckles "We talk the details later. We see us in my apartment, the police will pick up the Pokemons soon. I gave them the address a few minutes ago, just like planned."

"Okay, I get my things and leave. And I will ask to Latias to take every evidence I could have left here."

"Of course." she nods "We us then. Also Locker got a number to call me. I hope we can soon replace one of the invited people."

"Okay. And how is the captain of that task force?"

"A man who reminds me of my first revenge target." she admits. "Hopefully he is smarter than him. else I get the death of a police officer on my list of assault charges."

"Oh, I see. Just hope not reach that extreme. Anyway, I have to leave now, unless you want me to answer some questions."

"Of course" she answered and ends the call and upon leaving the restaurant, she tossed it away, like she did with all cloned phones she has."

Hours later, Daniel reached entered into Myst's apartment using his Latias's invisibility trick for enter across an open window and avoid anyone spotting him if somebody was watching her.

She had set up a small table with two glasses of wine and greets him "How was the trip?"

"I don't want to comment about it. I really had to do it? Really, I don't mind fly over Latias, but flying at that form. We had a lot for problems for maintain me hiding under her invisibility trick."

"It was your idea" she stated.

"Yeah, sure. This was your idea." He said. "Anyway, what are we celebrating?"

"Nothing. Just something to enjoy the evening" she stated.

"I don't want burst your bubble, but I don't drink wine."

"That wine is just a better juice. No alcohol." she explains "Familiar taste but available even for children."

"Thanks, but no, thanks." He says and sat on the couch.

"And here I spend the time to find out what your favorite juice is." she sighs loudly.

"Don't worry about that, ok?"

Shrugging she takes her glass and drink some "Need something? To eat, to drink or so?"

"Well, some meal could be good now."

She nods and head to the kitchen. He while waited there for she to take the meal. And soon he was served a good meal.

"Thanks." He said beforehand and began to eat it.

"When you are finished, you can either join me in bath or in bed if you like" she stated.

"I will keep it in mind."

She nods and leaves him alone. After of a while he finishes and then moves to the bed. Where Myst was already lying in, reading a book, wearing glasses.

"I didn't imagine you wearing glasses."

"Oh these? They are just fake ones, opted to take them as I had to pass as a woman who needs glasses… wearing them while reading in bed somehow stuck." she shrugged.

"That's funny."

"You don't know half of the funny stuff!" she declared to him with a grin.

"True, I don't know."

"So… how do you want to end this evening?" she murred while putting the glasses off.

"Well, that depends of you."

"In this case" she murred and went on his lap "how about we get a relief of today's stress?" while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That can be a good idea." He replied, before he was kissed on the lips by her and pulled him closer to her body, and he evidently replied the kiss. Before they lost themselves in the pleasure of their bodies.

After the fun they laid on the bed with Myst stroking his chest while his arm was around her shoulders.

"You didn't lose your touch!" she grinned to him.

"Thanks." He panted loudly.

Pulling him down and kissed him deeply, purring loudly before slowly closing her eyes. He replied the kiss while caressing her sides. Holding the kiss, she broke it slowly and grinned at him "Why you did seriously never took a mate? A guy like you could satisfy a harems worth."

"The same I could ask you."

"By my line of work?" she asked. "Not really a safe thing to be."

"Then someday you will have to think about it., no?"

"Yeah… but once I have enough money to not worry about working anymore." she stated.

He raises an eyebrow. "Are you saying that you do this only for money?"

"Not only. But I have to life from something. And that job isn't really covered by insurances." she stated.

"My…" He said, and took his knotted cock from her pussy, lying at her side, staring her for a moment.

She sighs "You really want to blame me for covering my costs and saving something for a live after hunting down bad guys?"

"No, is just… why you took this type of life?" He asked. "You don't seems they type of female that lost everything at the hands of somebody with less brain than a Rhyhorn."

"Part tradition, part Team Rocket encounters and part that my first crush wanted to skin me and sell my fur to poachers." she stated.

He was speechless about that, ever doubting that was true.

"My first crush and I were on our own as we found rocket members who shot down different parent pokemons to get their offspring. That was also where I accidentally showed my true self towards him. And once the Rocket Members were done… well… we started to hunt them down, using me as bait. Oh the rewards were fine and the feeling of doing good as well. Until he decided selling things he acquired by killing brings more money… and one day. Take a guess."

"Okay." He said, already having an idea to where be going this.

"Yeah… that is also why I haven't made a serious move yet." she stated.

"You fear that your new mate could do that again, right?"

"Yeah…" she confirms.

"If you follow that rule, then your mate will try to betray you even after your retirement."

"My problem is… the only people I feel comfortable around are those who share such a secret like me."

"I see."

"I don't know where to look." she stated.

He couldn't think on any word for her, and he only could caress her head with his hand. Then she sighs and close her eyes.

"Sorry for enter into this topic."

"Don't be…" she muttered and went to try to sleep.

He hugged her and closed his eyes.

On the next day the Zorua began to yawn and rose from the bed. The Poketian Entei was still sleeping at her side on that moment. She chuckles and went to the living room and turned the TV on to see the morning news. Nothing really new happened and so she decided to shower first and set up the cell phone, whose number she gave to Locker on automatic so he knows he should call a bit later. In case he calls.

Soon she was under the shower and let the warm water rush over her fur.

Finally Daniel awake and stood up from the bed, yawning and once his brain booted to a point he understand things, he heard the shower running. He had interest of enter there, but after of yesterday, she surely should get at peace for now. And evidently he had to place things ready for his plan for fool the special unit when the time comes.

Quite the time later Myst came from the shower to the kitchen, only wearing a bathrobe. There found a letter from Daniel on the table, and when she read it, found that he left for get things ready and get some pokemon, from a different Pokemon Centre, that he thinks could help for trick the special team, alongside the warning that maybe one of them will want some compensation from Myst later. Also said where to meet at certain hour before the 'show'.

She rolls the eyes a little before making herself a breakfast and set the phone back to the normal settings. She took her breakfast while muttering "Did Locker actually fail to get his side of the deal?"

Soon the phone began to sound. She picked it up and smirks "Hi Loki! I was wondering when you call."

"Sorry, but I was busy with You-Know-Who." Locker replied. "But don't worry, I have done what you said, and arrested one of the list, and is an interesting element."

"HOw so?" she mused "And which of them is it?"

"Her name is Leticia Makner, she was known as a distributor of Pokemon for criminal organizations, behind of the quick rearmament of some dangerous groups, but she was protected by groups as Leviathan and other powerful industries, but thanks to your list, we had the excuse of arrest her."

"Glad I could help here" she chuckles "I should get ready for taking her place. Anything I should look out when doing so?"

"Only that Victor and his unit will be there, and I think they will wait for you to act for activate their anti-illusion systems for reveal your tricks and arrest you. For him you're the big price, the rest is only a perquisite."

"Does he even care about the mons which are still in their grabs?" asked Myst with a groan, wondering what this idiot is thinking for trying to bust something they agreed on. Not to mention here is one Pokemon she doesn't want to be in the care of the international police.

"That his own opinion, but in fact he was only able to get into this if he promised to capture everyone of the list during the meeting. So you must watch your actions there, and... I hope you have a form of escape from him and fulfill your mission."

"He will curse the day where he decides it is better to play against me" she answered "When and where is it?"

"Tomorrow in an abandoned complex outside of Castelia City."

"Thank you!" she stated "I call ya when we are done."

"And watch out with both Derek and Victor. Derek can be dangerous, and after his work on F.U.S.E Corp, he can have some of his experiments with him. And Victor, a document said that he isn't scared of cross the 'line'."

"Second is rather normal for me" she admits "But for the first one I need to be extra careful" she agreed "See you then."

"Okay." He said and finished the call.

And she went to call Daniel to inform him about the date. And of course also to plan their next steps.

Then the next morning arrives…

At the complex outside the city, cars are driving forward and people with guards exit them to move into the complex. All these people were high shots in the underground world and their bodyguards. What none of them knew… they were surrounded by forces of the international police and one group particular were watching the entry from a safe distance. As the current arrival entered the building, the watchers called over a communicator "Braviary one to Metagross. Confirm entry of suspect Mightyena one. No sign of suspect of Zoroark."

"Metagross to Braviary one. Keep watching. Remember that Zoroark will enter replacing Shift, so keep watching and warm me if anybody see Ditto."

"Braviary three to Metagross. Confirm entry of suspect Mightyena three. Is followed by two subjects covered on leather cloaks, and is impossible to see what are them."

"Metagross to Braviary three, copied." Metagross, or better said Victor, received the call and looked Locker who was there to made sure that Victor didn't done something stupid before time. "Derek has come to the party."

Locker nodded to Victor and wondered what Myst is doing… she should be here by now.

"Braviary two Here! Have potential sighting of Suspect Zoroark! Repeat! Potential sight on suspect Zoroark!" Came the call and As Locker looked at the monitor which was connected to the camera of watch team Braviary two, they really saw a person looking like Subject Ditto aka Leticia Makner entering the building.

"There she is." Stated Locker before leaning back "Remember! Until she gives a sign that she got what we want, we will not act, unless something happens."

Victor looked him. "Sorry, but you know the thing." Then he called. "Metagross to all Braviary teams Anybody of you spotter a point blank entry?."

"Braviary four to Metagross, we actually found an entrance, and isn't watched."

"Braviary five to Metagross, we found another entrance."

"Metragross to Braviary four and five, keep your places. Dugtrio one and two, look for the entrance and get inside without call the attention, get into position, arrest anybody who discover you and prepare to my order. I'm coming in with Trapinch one."

"You are aware that these entrances might be traps?" asks Locker with his eyes slightly narrowed as Victor was violating the agreed plan, watching on the monitors as the teams were moving in.

"They aren't expecting us to show up, so how the hell should they prepare a trap?" asks Victor as he rose up and moves off to join the party. "And if you ask, I only agreed to wait until she starts to move, no sooner. I'm only preparing the stage for trap everybody." He said and gave a suit to Locker.

"I won't take any blame if anything goes wrong" clarified Locker while taking the suit. Once he is suited up, they began to move out.

"Oh, don't be so negative. I made my movements too. Today both will be Mightyena nine and ten." He replied. "I want to be inside for see when is the best moment for sent the heavy weaponry."

The people nodded and some officers set up some spy equipment to look into the hall. It seems that the people were watching the presentation right now though the guards insides were wearing full body armor with helmets and some heavy guns and two were moving alongside Derek as he walked up to the stage, properly now his turn to talk, most likely project x.

"Ladies, and gentlemen." Began Derek. "Everyone of us have something in common: For us, the Pokemon are only tools that needs some use. And, ever me, must admit that we wanted to use the powers of that pokemon for himself. I'm right?" He said and began to look around.

The minority of the criminal leaders agreed with him and some of their bodyguards are nodding as well.

"Well, then, from today, I replied to all your pleas. Because today, and using my very knowledge obtained in my old days as scientist of F.U.S.E Corp., I was able to create something that will surely help you, but before leave warn you about a serious threat that you will have from today if you want it." He said and looked that them and smiled. "You will have to ask loans from you banks." He jokes.

Some chuckles while other just rolled their eyes about this bad joke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, leave me show you the future of fighting using Pokemon abilities: The Bio Suits!" He revealed what seemed a biological Suit made of plates from a steel types, with stingers of some bug types and in both arms what looked like cannons which the infamous Genesect bears on the back.

"This is, evidently, is the first model, trust me. I'm thinking on made variations for everyone of the types of pokemon." He said but rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Except Dark Types, that type still is a stone in my shoe. This suit is hatched from an egg that is laid by a biological modified Pokemon who bears all characteristics of a chosen set of Pokemons. From moment the egg was laid to this suit, only 24 hours passed. It has the armor of steel types, can shoot fire, electricity, shadow balls and poison needles. Immune to fighting and electro attacks. And only needs one dose of a special syrup to run for 36 hours without refill."

These information caused some whisper among the guest but it was clear some were very skeptical if the suit would fulfill what is promised.

"Trust me everyone. With one of you with this suit, you can enter into a police station and show to every agent there to fear you for all their life. And evidently that isn't the only use you ca-" Suddenly stopped and stared at one of the cloaked figures that went with him, with a pair of fingers near his ears.

He rolled his eyes and looked to the public. "Ladies, and gentlemen. I have the sad new to say that today, at least two of us isn't who is. Dear friends, leave present you, to the two major figures of the International Police: The agents Victor and Locker." He said, signaling to them.

All the guest looked at them, the majority scared at hear Victor's name. Sighing, Victor took his hat, revealing himself.

"Bravo. Just got us. I don't know how, but you found us." Victor said, while looking everyone, with mixed faces looking at him. "Yeah, we're of the International Police, but leave me tell you something. For me, everyone of you, I care about the same, like a Slugma care about a lake!" He said. "I'm here, because I'm looking for the only reason that I'm here. And only one."

"Oh really? Then how about you enlighten us and tell us why you are here" chuckles Derek "While we also use this to show our guests here the abilities of our new suit." and waved one of his man over to show how to get into the suit for a life demonstration.

He chuckles. "You know her. You ever hear of her. Yes, a shadow that moves around without be spotted until it's too late. A girl know by her infinite number of faces. With a only presentation card that causes fear to who has something against her. Today I came for her. I mean, evidently, of the Zorua Assassin!" That words put pale to more of a criminal, ever the man who was wearing the suit.

"And today, I will see, her real face, before take all you to the justice." He said and activated a device on his arm, and began to look around. "Without exception."

As nobody was changing, Derek looks at his guest "Looks like he thinks that a random device could de-mask the Assassin!" before winking to his assistant wearing the suit "Show our guests what it can do on the two! And then check on everybody here, in case this killer is here!"

Without warning, a Zoroark jumped on the air, catching the attention of everybody. Victor only smiled, thinking that she will act soon and that the device will reveal her face, but for his complete surprise, the Zoroark turned into a Koffing into the air, and used Smokescreen on all the room.

"What the hell is that?! Why the device isn't working?! Why that Zoroark changed?!" Said Victor, trying to see something across the smoke as everyone began to panic and from all entries police were forcing in. Derek's guards went to his side and shoot at the policeman while one urged "Sir! We have to retreat."

"Yes, I see that! Just don't forget that hybrid!" He said and ran away, the cloaked figures soon following him.

The assistant wanted to follow him with the suit. But something was wrong… it was acting weird and before he knew what he saw the reasons… he got Salazzle poison in the suit. The only evolution line of pokemon that can poison steel types. Helpless he looks after his boss while the police storms the place.

Derek were guided to a car convoy and soon a cage was brought to him. A whimper could be heard from inside the cage.

"Soon, little one, soon you will release me from my failures in my investigations with Dark Types." Derek said and looked the driver. "Start the car!"

Soon the convoy began to move, getting away of the area, leaving everyone deal with the International Police.

As they drive, one of the guards sat in front of Derek and the cage, ready to defend him if it is necessary. While the convoy moves, the guard spoke up "Sir. Why only this Pokemon and not any of the other ones in the lab? Because as far I have seen sir, there was many other dark type Pokemons."

"Why? This Pokemon is the perfect union of a Eevee and a Sneasel, you understand? The other dark types are pure in many senses, but I never saw a mix like this. If I can see which cells makes the mix possible.…"

"I see, sir. The president won't be happy thought about leaving behind the modified Pokemons." added the guard.

"The president can say whatever he likes about that! I'm planning to made better modified Pokemon that surpasses the ones we left behind!"

"Think Victor was right that the Zorua Assassin was there?" wondered the guard, shifting in his seat while nervously grabbing on his handgun on the side.

He snorts after hear that. "The Zorua Assassin? I admit that possibility, but the only thing we saw are small visual tricks."

"So arrogant…" came from the guard who suddenly had a female voice and the gun were pointed at him. Before he could react, he got shot but it wasn't a bullet. It was a injection projectile and he couldn't move once he felt the sting of it.

"Don't worry! You can still talk in a low voice. This stuff just paralyze you for a few hours from neck down." stated the guard. "You shouldn't taken vehicles with blackened windows… it's so easy to hide what is going on inside. And attention grabbing."

He stared at him. "So you was really there, uh?"

"Yes. These clothes made it quite easy to hide my gender." chuckles the guard and removes the helmet showing a woman with blue hair and red eyes "And you have to thank me for this little stunt with the international police… I called them as soon as I learned the true reason of the violent pokemon stealing."

"So you aren't only an assassin, but also a detective. Tell me, why you're here really?"

She reaches for the cage and pulled it for the lab, looking in it "hello Melanie."

"Auntie!" called the Pokemon inside.

"So, you came for her, uh? How interesting. All this for a mere child. Who could said that somebody as you could have a soft spot?"

"If it weren't with her here, and the fact it would be too much of a hassle with the police, I would treat you like you deserve" Stated Myst "But as for now…" and pulled out a remote and pressed it, the car suddenly stopped "I leave you here in the middle of town with locked down and dead cars for the police to pick up. Oh and your prototype has some trouble with Salazzle poison."

He then laughed. "Oh, you think that you have advantage, because you got me by surprise, right? But leave me ask you something: how was possible that, while I was busy in my discussion, was able to discover the two inspectors?"

Before she could answer, the door was torn apart, and one of the cloaked figures grabbed her and threw her out the car, leaving the box inside the car, while Derek was smiling evilly.

Myst grunts painfully while getting back on feet, wondering how the heck this guy could throw her like… like he was a Pokemon "You gotta be kidding me."

A gust of wind soon blew and took the cloak, revealing be what seemed a mix of a Typhlosion and a Machamp with the claws of a Sandslash in each finger of his four muscular arms.

She took her daggers out and got into a battle stance, glad that the cars engines were busted by her little manipulations or they could escape.

"Typhlochamp." Derek said and the fused pokemon looked him. "Show her to not mess with me."

The Typhlochamp looks at her and roared, while fire typical of a Typhlosion appeared on his back.

"I should have taken the time to see if here is a money on your head…" she complained while running over her options in her mind. Looking at this beast, she determinates it has ground, fighting and fire type in its body… which means her dark moves are out of the question if she has to rely on her move pool. Luckily she is covered for the most common ones.

The Typhlochamp rushed at her with one of his fist covered in flames, ready for hit her with it. She moved aside, dodging the fist while slashing the side with her dagger, also cutting the other arm of the same side to harm it further. Then she jumped backwards to get some distance… it is a dangerous Pokemon but untrained to counter an assassin. So she began to look at her opponent to find a way to defeat it.

The fusion began to run against her with a fire enhanced Cross Chop. She waits and then rolled side to avoid the hit while her dagger gets slashes over the mon's leg. But that slashes doesn't stop him and kept chasing her. She keeps jumping around and slashes the larger but slower mon. Before she slipped under him and slammed her daggers into the knees, leaving them there.

He roared with the dagger in her knees, but he took them away with his lower hands, and made on a ball, beginning to roll with Flame Wheel, rolling as a meteor against slammed a few smoke bombs on the ground, covering her escape from this attack. But he kept chasing her ever with the smoke.

Which Causes her to wonder how this beast could follow her, if none of the pokemons used on it, could follow anybody through a thick sheet of smoke. Thought the smoke gave her another thing… charging up a shadow ball she shoot it directly at her opponent.

But a second shadow ball just hit her attack, revealing the second cloaked figure, which was took by itself, revealing a mixture of a Milotic with the vest and arms of a Gardevoir and the wings of a Swana.

"Did I replace the only human?" she muttered, while she threw darts at the psycho type and jumps forward with a roll on the ground to prevent a fire hit from the other opponent.

The psycho type stopped the needles but saw too late that a Toxic attack was hurled and impacts with her chest. But she made some movement and soon the toxic attack was reverted immediately.

"You have to be kidding, Heal Bell?" she cursed, soon avoiding a Dazzling Gleam from the female mixture, but had to duck for avoid a double slash from the other fusion. She growled and took a throwing knife, deciding to play differently.

Derek while was smiling seeing the battle when one of his men was with him. "Are you recording this?" He asked, beginning to recover from the toxin.

"I try but the smoke makes it difficult." stated the man as Myst got to the fairy type and slams the dagger into the stomach. But she saw it coming and put a barrier between both, blocking the dagger, giving time to the other to attack her from behind. But she dodges it and the hit makes contact with the barrier.

"Soon the world will know how my expert beasts Typhlochamp and Milovoir can deal with a legend as she."

Myst slammed another dagger into one of them.. this time at the most valuable spot of a male Pokemon that isn't a rock, steel or ghost type.

The Typhlochamp roared by that attack, holding that part with his lower hands and looking at Myst with daggers on his eyes. Before he found a thrown dagger in his neck. "That one is on you guys" she stated, turning to her other opponent, having three more daggers ready. "Be wise, else you join his fate."

"Ouch, I will have to do something about there later."

The man besides the doctor whimpered as he hold his spot.

The Milovoir only raised her hand and soon all the daggers she used were floating and aiming at her, before of be thrown against the assassin. Which hit her but bursts like a balloon while she unleashes a couple of more smoke bombs, covering the hybrid completely in smoke. Moving Myst keeps an eye on the Pokemon, laying out a pattern to attack once the… whatever it is called tries to attack her.

But the smoke began to dissipate because the Milovoir was using her wings for move the mist away, soon finding her and throwing some Hydro-Pulses at her.

Myst impacted with the wall in a groan in pain before she forces herself up and threw another object. Milovoir stopped it in mid air and grinned as she looked back at the opponent… who had sunglasses and headphones on?

The hybrid turns her head to the object, and its brain registered too late that it is a flash grenade, which went off, overloading her hearing and sight in such manner that her ringing ears broke her concentration. Not to mention that her sense of orientation was terrible off balance now. Myst stormed towards the mon in these moments of disorientation and rushed forward.

A guard who began to panic about how the assassin was still able to fight, began to fire his weapon, only for Myst to dive behind the larger Pokemon, and the bullets impacting with the still disorientated Hybrid Pokemon. Myst kept her current cover and cursed "One of the few times I would appreciate help. And it isn't here." All it needed were a chance to move to a better position and she could resume the plan… with changes.

But Derek was recovering from her poison, and taking the box with the pokemon, he runs away of there, soon hearing the sound of a helicopter getting near. "In the middle of the town?" she asks and began to dash, while the trail of bullets followed her. Much to her luck or unluck she heard police sirens closing in, so Dereks guards had to decide to either chase her or deal with the police.

Derek reached to a wide junction and saw the copter landing there, and Derek began to climb on it but he felt pain in his arm and saw that a throwing dart got stuck there. Pulling it out he looks at it and look over, seeing Myst reaching him.

"You're really a pain in the ass, you know?"

"Hey! I have a reputation!" she countered while pulling him off the copper with the cage "I am so in the mood to just send you to Giratina."

Then she punches him hard "But this will do…"

Kneeling down she picks the lock of the cage and the little Pokemon who was in there dashed out and hugs the Assassin as tight as her little body was able. Myst smiles and picks the little one up before she began to run to be not caught into the mess.

Only to hear a "Freeze!" Upon turning around she saw Victor and she glared at him "Really? NOW of all times you show up?"

"Miss, you're giving me a lot of headaches. Who could guess that catch you could be so hard?" Victor said, aiming his weapon to her. "And now, go with him." He waved his gun to Derek's direction.

"Sorry. Got a baby to deliver" she stated and slams her last two smoke bombs on the ground. But suddenly the smoke moved away before was able to cover her. She soon spotted a Honchkrow landing near of Victor, his gun still aiming at Myst.

"We had a deal" she stated while the little Pokemon in her arms are whimpering and holding on Myst.

"Yes, you had it, but with Locker, but not with me, and this is my deal: Give yourself voluntary, and say us at who we have to return it."

"You wouldn't believe me" Myst stated "And I prefer NOT let you face somebody that makes you wish to face a Gyrados rampaging the city."

Victor raised an eyebrow at her. "Really? Trust me, I met people that could make you wish to face the battle between Groudon and Kyogra AND between Dialga and Palka at the same time, you standing in the middle of the brawl."

"Had already the honors with Yvetal and Xerneas, thanks."

"We will talk about that, but now move with Derek. Or…" He said the last word aiming his gun… to the small pokemon.

"Don't dare" she snarled while narrowing her eyes "Don't dare to threaten her."

"You're trying to scare me? Leave me ask you something. Which is the meaning of the word 'Psychopath'?"

"Now starting to label me as one? As it is currently fitting you? How hypocritical" she stated as she scanned the area with her eyes… with Melanie in her arms she cannot do any of her stunts.

He shook his head. "In theory, a psychopath is somebody that doesn't care about the feelings of others. And yes, I'm one. One that doesn't care the reasons of why somebody breaks the law. 'I done it because he stalked my wife', 'I done it because he stole all my money', I done it because he killed my family', etc. All excuses without meaning for me. If you break the law, you must pay. And NOW, move."

She began to move "Threatening a child who is innocent… that crosses a line."

"Her health depends of you, and only of you."

"Which is going too far." stated Locker as he arrives "Why are you aiming at the Pokemon in her arms?"

"If if the only form of arrest her, I will do whatever is needed."

"Right now you risk your career here" Reasoned Locker as Myst keeps moving, her eyes scanning the situation.

"Fresh news for you, Locker, the Bosses knows about my methods. They thought that was needed somebody as me for capture her."

Derek soon began to rise from the ground, rubbing his face from the punch of before, seeing the situation.

"But if you can give me a better for capture her now, my ears are full open."

"First we deal with Derek" stated Locker, spotting the standing man. "He is awake."

"And that's what will happen. And please, don't try to teach me how do my work. I have done this thousands of times."

While both were discussing, Derek grabbed a hypo gun, and attacked Myst with it, but she spotted it and grabbed his arm with a free hand.

"Nice try!" she stated before hitting his face with her elbow.

He grunted but he tries to inject her with the hypo gun. But she keeps hold on his arm, struggling to keep hold, while Melanie squeals in fear.

"Hey, you two, stop!" Victor yelled, completely ignoring Locker and aiming at them. But suddenly something invisible hit him from behind, falling to the ground. Locker looks at Victor before the form blurred, revealing a real Zorua who snickers and turns to see what hit Victor, while the police officer's Pokemon were surprised by the sudden knocked out of its trainer. But neither saw what hit Victor.

Myst grit her teeth and as Derek hit on one of her wounds she hisses and her illusion dropped without her noticing. Dumb Looking, Derek were distracted and before he could react, Myst's instincts kicked in and she twists the arm holding the hypo gun making him hit himself on the other arm.

Derek groaned in pain, dropping the hypo gun and stumbles to the copter, getting inside. "Take off idiot! Hurry up!" He said groaning and holding his arm, while the copter began to take off, soon getting away of the area.

"Dammit" stated Myst, glaring after the escaping copper "Guess i have to hunt him later!" and she looks at Victor and the Zorua. Raising an eye the assassin stated "Didn't expect you here. Come let's get lost!"

The Zorua nodded and runs away with Myst, who noticed that her disguise were broken "Hope that nobody filmed that…"

Locker was staring aimless to the front with the mouth wide open and the eyes wide open, after of see Myst's real form, and thought for a moment. 'Nobody will believe me ever if I say something about this.' after a glance at Victor 'Well… except for him…'

Couple of hours later at the Harbor of Castelia City, walked Myst, now in the disguise of a wealthy woman down the path and stops as she reaches a spot where she and Daniel agreed to meet on.

Daniel was already there, staring the sea from the spot.

"How did things run at your end?" asks Myst as she winked to two Pokemons she hired to get her package on board of the cruiser.

"They went better than expected. It was a complete confusion for everyone. Nobody knew what happened. And you?"

"Derek escaped. He sent two of his hybrids at me. Not to mention that Victor seems to have prioritized me over arresting Derek on the spot." explained Myst before looking at the sleeping form in her arms "At least I got Melanie…"

The little mon was dressed up in a way that outsiders think that it is a normal dress wearing baby sneasel with the feather colored, like some trainers do to their Pokemons to give them an unique look.

Myst gave a slight smile "You know… looking at her makes me wish sometimes I have kids."

"Yes, but surely you remember what happened when you had a official mate."

"Yeah…" she mused "Anyway… thanks for your help. It was helping a lot here."

"You're welcome." He smiled.

She tossed him a set of keys "reserves keys for my apartment. Be free and raid all the food there. i won't be anywhere near for quite a while. Especially as I am going to take some holidays."

"I will keep that in mind." He said and looked Melanie. "Surely was a pain in the ass find any clue of her."

"Yeah… some other would have given up quite time ago. But as a good godmother I take care of those I care for." she chuckles "If you need any help… Alola is a nice place at this time of the year. And I want to see who becomes first champion after they finished up building their League."

"Alola?" He asked. "I thought go there for vacation someday." But then noted something about what she said. "What First champion?"

"Alola doesn't have a Pokemon League. They only recently announced that they are making one and open it up for everybody once they determined their Elite Four and first Champion of their history."

"Well, I was just thinking about their Insular Route, but maybe I participate on it." He said. "Also I heard that there the Poketians are less secretive, living alongside humans instead of hidden villages, but still hiding what they are."

"Perhaps I run into some." she replied "I send you a card once I get there" she promised before turning around heading for her ship "Well. Until we see each other again."

He nodded but then remembered something. "Eh, hold a moment. What happened with the Homo Stone that you took from me?"

"Is in my package right now" she replied "Want it back?"

"No, I just want know how you used it and if you had any problem with it."

"Only once as an Eevee mistook it for an evolution stone." she giggles "Boy was she lost."

"I see." He laughed to that.

"Anything else? I really don't want to be late for my ship." stated Myst "You can fool a Policeman only so long with an hired actor and her ditto at the airport."

"Okay, just watch out in what you do, okay?"

"Of course" she replied and began to go to the ship and boards it, while announcements of their departure is called out.

Daniel stares at her, wondering if he will meet her again.

In an isolated laboratory, some guards were worried while looking at a door. During a time, Derek was there, groaning and yelling in pain and anger, until that he stopped of do that noises, getting silence, and evidently nobody wanted to go inside of it.

But then Leviathan's President walked to them.

"Sir, what are you doing here?" Asked one of the guards to him.

"I am here to question Derek about his failings today's!" he stated "I were nearly arrested thanks for his lack of security! And the lost any of the Pokemon of this Project!"

"I-if you want see him, is behind the door, but… we don't dare to enter into." He said. "We're thinking that he is affected by one of his mutated DNA…"

he raised his eyebrow before going to the door opening it "Derek! You have to answer me a few questions!"

He saw the room was dark, and opened the lights. When he done it, he got scared and began to backstep, and soon he had the shadow of a bipedal pokemon formed by the light of the room, the guards only seeing the shadow getting from the door.

"You want answers?" Derek said, panting loudly. "Then first you must make me a favor!"

"Oh? And why should I do you a favor?" Suddenly he had what seemed a claw aiming at his face.

"What the?" he gasps in surprise and steps back "Call your Pokemon back!"

"That's the problem, President… I have no Pokemon here!"

"No Pokemon? Are you claiming to be a Pokemon now?" shouts the President.

Then 'Derek' got face to face to him. "You will aid me? As now I can't keep my experiments…"

"What are you asking for?" he asks irritated "Assistants? Bigger lab?"

"If you're trying to made fun of me, and if I had hands instead of claws, I would strangle you right now!" He said irritated by him for not see what he needed.

"No! Just trying to see what you need, aside from hands!"

Derek was angry and suddenly got to a side and made a wide slash to the wall with the claws.

"I promise it, cursed assassin. Someday you will pay for everything!" He promised with anger on his face.

"First you pay for your incompetence!" stated the president while moving to the door. "You'll get your chance soon enough."

Some months later in the headquarters of the international police Locker sat on his table and were filling out some paperwork as the post were brought. Locker nods and looked quickly through them, thought he was caught off guard as he saw a postcard from Alola with a phone number and a single word: Loki.

"Oh, please, not again…" Locker groaned face slapping himself before picking up his phone and dialed the number "I will so regret it properly."

It didn't take long before the call was picked up and a voice told "Hi Loki! How's Viki?"

"Myst… what happens now?"

"Just calling from my Holidays." she stated "And curious how all of you are doing. So, Victor still after me?"

"Well, after of fail on capture Derek and you, he had a lot of troubles with the superiors, and after a time he was transferred to another unit."

"Not a surprise. Care to come over? Found something you might call interesting… and you should take holidays as well." said Myst "Could even get you some cozy hotel rooms."

"Unless you-" began Looker but the words Myst said next… made him stop. After moments he told "I call you again… I have to see somebody." and ends the call "How did she find that out?" and rose up to talk with his superior.


	4. Mission: Team Plasma I

Myst sat at a Café and drinks some tea while reading the files she discovered. Since she freed that Riolu named Tai from Team Plasma upon Cynthia's request, she had investigate why Plasma of all groups were interested into the young boy.

Plasma used to be a pacific group of Pokémon who tried to stop the fighting between Pokémon and that no Pokémon should know any moves to fight. Even their Charismatic leader N were showing a great example. Until they suddenly turned radical as N's father Ghetis suddenly took over the group.

Now they try to force any mon they can get their hands on to either join them or to forget any move they ever learned. And they are not above terroristic acts.

N himself have retreated with the followers of him that didn't want to be connected with this radical splinter group.

Myst discovered that all regions got an operating group. While she helped to deal with the Shinnoh group, she was shocked to discover that they seem to have heavy investigations about taking control of legendary Pokémon. This is something she judge as suicidal. If it doesn't outright cause an apocalypse. Like Team Aqua and Magma with their plans regarding Kyrogre and Groudon, or team Galactic with Dialga and Palkia.

Anyway… the Plasma grunts who kidnapped the young Tai believed Tai had pieces of something called Splicer.. but a Splicer for what? And which purpose?

The assassin tried to find out more but she didn't had any luck. So she took the first flight to Unova and was now in the town of the last Plasma activity: Nacrene City. The local museum was attacked and the Zorua thought she might get a few information. And for that, she needs to talk with the Gym master, the Snoutloud Lenora. She is after all both, Gym Master and the leader of the museum, thus the two facilities are in one building, separated of course to not damage anything important.

She moves towards the museum and found it closed off… with the police still investigate. Myst found that odd, given it was a few days ago and as the culprits are known the investigation of the crime scene should be over already.

So directly walking into the building wasn't a direct option and has to sneak in. And for that she knows what to do.

Officer Jack was sighing loudly as he was on his break. For several days he was now busy to check this museum over and over for any clues about Plasma… and the Growlithe found nothing. Why the heck does Jenny order him to do the same job over and over. Is it because he is the only male member of the Jenny family?

Shaking his head he yawns loudly. He really wants to sleep for a while now but how to do it if he has to stay awake for when his break was over.

At the moment he was sitting in an café, waiting for his order. A Meowstic brought him the meal and watched her. After she placed the meal on the table, she winked him and left.

Jack noticed a card with his meal and looked at it. Grinning he quickly put the card into his pocket before he devoured his meal. Once he is finished he quickly got up and began to leave for his job. His boring job of investigate the museum another time. He doesn't know how long he took to do that task once again. A task he really things is pointless by now.

At the evening he moves to the address the card provides him. He was surprised that the cute waitress wanted to see him in hotel… but perhaps she lives with somebody who shouldn't see him.

He knocked on the door and found the meowstic smiling. He smiles as well and upon a wink he entered the room.

The psycho type guilds the fire type into the living room where two glasses of wine were standing. The Growlithe understood and took one glass. The meowstic took the other. The glasses touched each other before they were brought to the lips and they sipped on the wine.

Jack grinned at the Meowstic after he emptied his glass, wondering why the cat only took a little bit… before he felt drowsy and the glass fell down… followed by his body.

The meowstic spit out the sip of wine while her form blurred, taking the shape of Jack who now muttered "Why is it so easy to take over guys? Really wish I could get female disguises as easy." Before searching the guy and found everything he needs. "Wow! He didn't took the time to pack his stuff away."

Taking his pass and a few other things of his equipment as police she then tied the guy up in case he wakes up early.

Once that is done, Myst began to leave for the museum. She showed the badge she had taken from the badge and was led in. As she moves through the halls she finally spot the one she was looking for: Lenora.

As she saw "him" she said "Back already?"

"Yes" stated the disguised being "I just go information from Shinnoh… it seems that Plasma had kidnapped a child over there."

"A child? Why would they do that?" asks the normal type.

Myst looks at her notes "It seems they are after… they call it a splicer. Does this tell you anything?"

"Splicer? Splicer…" mumbled the gym master and thinks about it for a while. But then she shock her head "nothing exactly in detail. I only heard from one of my fellow gym leaders mentioning it once. But that was more of a slip up than intentional telling. If you want to know more, you have to talk with Draydan."

"Of Opelucid City?" asks Myst "We will contact him as soon as possible about it. Perhaps it explains us why Team Plasma kidnapped a child for it."

"I agree with you here." Stated Lenora "Zorua Assassin."

Myst eyed the leader "What gave me away?"

"The real officer was constantly nervous and unable to speak straight… and Cynthia had contacted Iris, who directed the info to us." Chuckles the female.

Myst raised an eyebrow and admits "I need to cover my tracks better."

"Looks that way… so… be you so nice and leave everything that you took from him? I will then pretend to have failed to apprehend you… and inform Drayden about your visit. You can go more open to him."

"You are quite helpful to me, given my reputation." Mused Myst.

"This reputation is the only thing why I didn't attack you without warning." Stated the normal type.

Myst nodded and dropped what she had "borrowed" and stated "he will appear soon enough."

"Good to hear!" Lenora stated while looking to a window. As she looked back, Myst was nowhere to be seen. "Well… she is good in getting away. That I have to admit."

Soon the real police officer were found… and given he was found painted pink with a purple dress, here was no question what his fate was for the coming days.

A week later Myst was in Opelucid City on her way to the gym. This time she didn't need to sneak in as, she formally asked for an appointment and learned she already had one. Once at the gym, she stated that she has an appointment and were lead to the old Haxorus.

She reaches his office and Drayden looked at her with crossed arms "So you are Myst! And want to know about the Splicer!"

"I do" she confirms "I saved a boy from Plasma as they believed they had it."

"I don't know how they got the idea. But I know why they are after the splicer." Stated Drayden "What do you know about the legendary Pokemons Zekrom and Reshiram?"

"That they served the two princes that united Unova… and that they were once one Pokemon." Replied Myst calmly.

"You are right for the most part. But what is often left out that some of the old dragon remained… becoming a Pokemon named Kyurem."

"Kyurem?" asks Myst "The monster that is said to come out at night to eat those who wander the streets?"

"Indeed. But I think you agree with me that it is quite the fairy tale. While Kyurem is a Pokemon not to be underestimated, it prefers to be left alone." Explained Drayden "I met it a few times in my life… none of these meetings were really pleasant."

"Not many can claim to have pleasant meetings with Legendaries with certain reputations." Admits Myst "Got a nasty run into Yvetal."

"And you survived that? You have my respect for that." Answered the dragon "I cannot tell you the location… but know this: The Splicer is said to be able to fuse Kyurem with Reshiram and Zekrom. I cannot tell how far it goes and if the original Pokemon could be reformed but if they want the Splicer, than they want to use Kyurems powers."

"They want to use the power of a Legendary Pokemon?" asks Myst "Why don't ANYBODY learn about the fact that messing with Legendaries is not a fun thing? The world got nearly screwed over a few times because of idiots like them!" stated Myst

"I am with you about the idiotic part." Agreed Drayden "So Myst. Now you know what the Splicer does, what do you intent to do?"

Myst thought for a while "As the location of Plasma is currently unknown, my next best clue is to seek out Kyurems home to see if they have it, as well finding the locations of the other two legendaries. That they I should run into Plasma self and can start to work on foiling the plan and perhaps getting Ghetis self."

"Will you kill him?"

"If he forces my hand. You know my reputation."

"Then leave while I can pretend you were never here."

Getting the massage, Myst began to leave the Gym, not really comfortable with the news she received.

A couple of days later, Myst arrived Laconasa City. As she passed through the streets without caring much about the others. She continued the walk until an explosion caught her attention. Turning to it she waits for a second to see what this explosion means, and a second one came and people were screaming, indicating that this wasn't a regulated Pokemon fight but an outright battle. She began to rush towards the source of the attacks, which happened at the center of the town.

As she reaches the place of attack, she found several grunts from Team Plasma fighting and in the center of combat was a Pikachu who makes excellent speedy and hard hitting attacks before moving off to avoid hits, like it is normal for electric type.

Despite its popularity, Myst doesn't think much of Pikachus and teams centered around a Pikachu as star. Mostly given how average a Pikachus performance is. If she were building or joining a team, she would go for a Raichu, especially the Alola version, as he would give Physic abilities.

As the attack was from Plasma, Myst has the feeling that she is getting closer to find out what they intent and runs forward to join the battle.

Refusing to use her weapons, as they would bring only trouble if she kills somebody as she couldn't effort to run now while being so close so she uses her martial arts training and own Pokemon Moves.

After she quickly took down a handful Grunts, confusion started as from a formation that was intended to get the Pikachu failed because the key character, a Sandshrew the Zorua took down wasn't moving in to attack.

During the moments of confusion the Pikachu and Myst took down two more Plasma Grunts until they realized what is going on.

Myst had to commend them for being so smart and try to adept their strategy without words in the middle of combat… but what she scolded them for is that they take way too long. If she were planning to kill, it would have been easy to take down half of them by the time they finally got something running.

But just as they found a strategy, they were interrupted again as a set of Aura Spheres impacted with the Grunts while a Garchomp stormed through the rows and wreck havoc in the still standing force.

That group of Plasma Grunts wasn't that big from begin with, but Myst recognized the Garchomp… and of course the Lucario that shoot the Aura Spheres earlier. And Team Plasma were smart enough to realize that fighting against the Shinnoh Champion Cynthia were close to suicide. They gathered as many of their fallen comrades as possible while retaining enough mobility to avoid further hits and run into safety.

"Yeah! That shows them not to mess around with us!" declared the Pikachu.

"It would have taken a bigger toll on us if we didn't get help here" stated Myst and turns to Cynthia "What brings you here to the Unova region?"

"Properly the same reason like you." Replied the Lucario "Team Plasma and their plans. Tai has told me about why he got kidnapped."

"And so you decided to came here?" asks Myst.

"Hey Cynthia, who is this Zorua?" asks the Pikachu

"That is the young lady that saved Tai back then." Replied Cythia

The Pikachu looked surprised "It was you? Thanks for saving by brother!"

"Your brother?" asks Myst

"Yes! I am Ash Ketchum, and one day I will be the champion of the world!" declared the electric mouse.

"At least you have ambitions." Stated Myst. Before turning to Cynthia "How is Tai?"

"Not good. Team Plasma got him. I handed him under the care of an inspector of the International Police to protect him but they ambushed them at the airport. I tried to help but was too late." Explains Cynthia

"That's why we are here! To save my brother!" stated Ash

"So that means they have the Splicer?" asks Myst

"Only a part." Replied Cynthia "I found out that the Splicer was split into three parts. And each piece was handed down to one who should keep it save. Tai was the youngest to receive the honor."

"Funny honor" deadpans Myst "So if they have the part… why keeping Tai?"

"Here is one solid reason… and a theoretical one." Told Cynthia "The solid one is to reform the pieces, they need to follow an instruction that only can be performed by the guardians by instinct."

"I take that the other reason is that they might try to find out if Tai knows where the other two pieces?" asks Myst while kneeling down on a Grunt and searches him. That Grunt had nothing except a table. Which seems to be time and coordinates. The time is easy to read… but the coordinates? For that she needs to know where is where, as Plasma properly uses an own coordination system. But why do they need such a time table?

"You are right Myst." Replied Cynthia "Think you will join us to find them?"

"I will. But for now… we need to get that guy here talking." Stated Myst.

"Tried to make them tell where Tai is. They didn't want to tell." Sighed Ash "They even didn't react to a Thunderbolt."

Myst laughed "Sorry Ash, but I think I get better results!"


	5. Mission: Team Plasma II

Myst was not sure what mood she should have. At the one hand she got information she were looking for and was now closer to her goal. On the other hand, the information also revealed something she wasn't eager to know.

She was sitting on a table with Cynthia and Ash, having a set of papers in hands where she has written down what she learned from the Grunt they got their hands on.

Said Grunt by the way, after Myst was done with him, is now in custody of the police, thought they had to get a specialist to treat mental breakdowns.

Back to Myst and the other two "Ok… that is what we know so far. The time table is for the location of their base… a ship. A ship able to fly."

"A flying ship? A ship cannot fly." Countered Ash

"You were involved with a flying castle before. I have seen a stone robot which was 3 500 years old." Stated Myst "A sailing ship that flies isn't much of a stretch from here."

"Now that you put it that way." Laughs Ash cheesy

Myst rolled her eyes and told Cynthia "Originally I didn't want to ask that… but I get paid, right?"

"We will find a way to compensate your efforts" promised the Lucario with a nod "Did you learn anything else form this Grunt?"

"Not much, after all it was only a Grunt. It seems they got Kyurem because it is the main power source of their ship. Or at least they keep in a, I recite, "A glass container that is absorbing energy from the legendary" to keep him from breaking out and to use the energy for something. But he doesn't know why he and his comrades were ordered to attack the village."

"So all we know that they have one of the Splicer parts and the Legendary Himself." Summarized Cynthia "As well where the ship would be the next few times. However given that Plasma properly knows as well that we now possess this information, they will change the time table as soon as it is possible for them."

"I agree whole heartily with you" nodded Myst "Which means either they try to replace these tables as soon as possible. With some luck they might be forced to at least cover one or two times of the table to ensure all of their forces are up to date."

Then she looked at Ash "Ash… how did your brother become one of the guardians of the Splicer? Neither of you are from Unova after all."

"That is a question I had in mind for quite a while." Admits Cynthia with a nod "How did he manage it?"

"I am not sure to be honest" admits the Pikachu "All I can tell is that Tai has showed me the splicer part and said that he got that from a Pokémon that visited him at one night. I think it name was… uhm…"

Myst looks at Ash "Yes?"

"Uhm… sorry I forgot it's name" said Ash sheepish before jumping as he saw Myst glare. If glares could kill… Myst would have to put in much less effort into her job. And Ash would be powder right now.

"B-But I know that the Pokémon came down as a grin bird with purple tail and purple colors on various pots before transforming into an humanoid shape, where the lower half is replaced with a cloud. He gave Tai the Splicer Part."

"From that description, the only Pokémon I can think of is Tornadus, a legendary of the Unova region." Helped Cynthia out.

"So, that means a legendary Pokémon of this place traveled over to Kanto to hand over the piece of the splicer to Tai so he would guard it?" asks Myst "Sometimes I really wonder why such dangerous things are not guarded by legendaries themselves, destroyed or hidden in a spot only very few Pokémon could reach."

"For that, I cannot think of much to explain why." Admits Cynthia "But many dangerous artifacts are under the care of chosen non-legendary Pokémon and in many cases the Legendaries choose the guardians themselves."

"Wonder who set up that stupid rulebook." Muttered Myst while shaking her head. "Anyway, for Tai we can do very little now, given that we don't know where to look. So the only other way to get close to Plasma is to find out the whereabouts of the other two pieces. And of the Legendaries involved into that mess."

"Kyurem is in the hands of Plasma, while Reshiram is moving with the elusive N. Zekrom is with Hilbert, whose whereabouts are a question mark as well." Called Cynthia up while continuing "Our best bet are now to try and find out where the other two splicer parts are."

"Which itself could prove self quite a challenge." Nodded Myst "After all, we don't know how they are chosen… or how Plasma knew that Tai was one of them… except…"

"You are not suggesting that-" began Cynthia

"Given what we know so far, it isn't such a stretch. Even if I am uncomfortable about it." Shock Myst her head.

"Uhm… what are you talking about?" asks Ash confused

"We believe that they got their hands on Tornadus." Stated Myst "And such learned about the location of one of the Splicer Pieces. "Which means we have to find the two counterparts of Tornadus in hopes we might learn where the other two parts are."

"Perhaps in the news are something!" stated Ash and turns on the TV while Myst groans mentally. Really? Since when would watching news be a reliable way to find legendaries if they are not in one of their bad moods. Most of them are keeping themselves in solitude after all, while by others you don't need to watch the news as they always hang around the same area.

"We stop our current program for special news." Stated a reporter in the TV, which got Myst attention. "Just recently we arrived the latest place of an Team Plasma attack. We reported earlier that small groups of the terrorist group have attacked several placed of Unova but looking at their latest move, it was just a distraction to keep authorities away from Opolucid City!"

And the monitor showed various parts of the city frozen in ice "As witnessed stated attacked Team Plasma the town with a flying Frigate that shoot with a cannon at the city, freezing great and various parts of it. Government Organizations and various helpers of all of the region are gathering to thaw out people trapped within the ice or the ice covered building and vehicles. It is too early to estimate any number of injuries or causalities. Various people are missing, including the Gym Leader Drayden, who was taken by Team Plasma according to witnesses after three individuals came out of the gym and attacked the gym leader from behind as he were trying to stop a group from Plasma attacking fleeing people. More news will be provided once we gain a clearer picture of the situation."

"That means we have only one more shot before Team Plasma has the entire set" muttered Myst.

"How do you know?" asks Ash "The TV only stated they attacked the town! And they have to pay for that alone!"

"Why would they bother to attack a town and take a Gym Leader?" asks Myst in return "Because he has something they wanted. And from our current knowledge it was the second splicer piece."

Ash paled at the realization of the means and asks "Then what can we do now?"

"The only thing we can do at our current situation." Stated Myst "Finding either the legendary or the piece in question."

On the bridge of the flying frigate floats a Magnetzone, watching as the operators of the ship were keeping course to evade any potential threats of their ship. The first use in operation were a huge success but he was weary not to overuse it, until they figured out the absolute limit of their equipment.

The door to the bridge opened and as the steel/electric type turned, he saw a hoxarus brought in, along side a Riolu which were tied up and gagged. The Magnetzone figured it was because the crew got tired with the endless whining of the fighting type.

Turning to the dragon type the Magnetzone started "Greetings Mister Drayden. Quite the honor to have you aboard."

"Shut up and state why you kidnapped me!" was the harsh response and the Magnetzone chuckles

"Where are my manners? My name is Colress and I am the head scientist of Team Plasma and the captain of the frigate. As for your kidnapping… you are here for the same reason why Mister Ketchum is with you."

The Hoxarus eyes widened "The DNA Spicer?"

"Indeed. Now we have two of you, it is only a matter of time until we gained access of the third and last part. I just wanted to welcome you here and to show you we have more than you think." Explains the Steel/Electric Type before turned to the guards "Please escort the two back to the cells."

"Yes Colress!" stated the grunt and brought the two away.

Turning back to the Operators, the captain of the frigate asks "Status report."

"All Systems are green. No damage from the Super Cool Energy in the cannon or any systems. The ship is in top shape. No information about Subject L."

"That is most uncomfortable. I knew why I were not very eager to reveal our playing cards that soon." Stated Colress.

"Sometimes you have to bluff or show force to your opponents to gain your goals!" stated a new voice as the intercom opened "And in this case it should get the attention we need to find the third part! Is here anything going?"

"We still lack the current location of Subject G or the Third piece. And now if course those who are informed about it as well, might gotten to the conclusion that we can still be stopped by hiding the object in question."

"Don't worry! As soon we are in the coordinates I told you, the last piece will be brought to our doorsteps!" chuckles the voice "Now let us continue on our operation!"

"Of course sir!" stated Colress and the intercom transmission ended. Then he turns to the Operators "Full speed ahead."

"Full Speed ahead!" replied the operator and the ship gained maximum speed towards their goal.

"Yes… yes I understand. Thank you" stated Cynthia as she ended her call "None of my friends were able to tell where any of these three are right now?"

"Well it was something we all three agreed that here wasn't much of a help." Stated Myst looking at some websites and blogs "The only thing I got was that the last sighting of Tornadus was four months ago and Thundurus was last seen some days ago. However here is also stated that Team Plasma was seen in the same area. For Landorus, nothing is said for the last three years."

"Given that two of the Splicer pieces are properly in Plasmas hands, we can assume the only one left is Landorus." Assumed the champion "But three years? He could be anywhere."

"Then why don't we another legendary where he might be?" suggested Ash.

Myst face slapped at this boys antics "Do you really thing any other legendary, except for one or two, might know where one of their fellow legendaries are? Sorry to burst your bubble, but the only legendaries I think that might know something are not in the region."

"Well… then how about…" began Ash but couldn't think of something.

Myst looks at Cynthia and stated "This guy isn't high in my book." Before turning back to the blogs and whistles "Well… that is at least a lead."

"What is it?" asks Ash

"In Hoenn different Pokémon which doesn't belong to that region appeared over the past few weeks. Inclusive legendaries. The only thing in common, according to that blog, is that a ring appeared floating above an area and the Pokémon dropped out of it." Explains Myst "While this blog is mostly good to find all types of weird theories, most of them not true, you find at least some reliable information. Given you know where to look."

"Hoenn huh?" asks Cynthia "While it is nice to know that Landorus might have landed there, it is quite a distance and even with the fastest plane we are at least 12 hours away."

"Yeah, not to mention that we don't know where Plasma will be in the time we are trapping it." Agreed Ash.

Rolling her eyes Myst stated "When did I ever say we are going flying? I was more thinking of the lines that we activate any contact we got there, looking if any of them saw or could find Landorus while we concentrate here on finding that ship and board it."

"I could asks Stephen if he knows something." Nodded Cynthia "Thought I am not completely sure if he is able to find anything as…"

"I know that this Metagross is more interested in rocks than other Pokémon." Stated Myst "Me for my part are going to make a call." And took out a cell phone and began to dial a number. She waits for a few minutes before telling into the Phone "LP Unova GA Mystery Hoenn C4" then she paused and said "Queen on D4 Check." Before ending the call and tossed the phone into the trash.

"Why did you-"

"I use every phone only once, except for my business phone… to receive calls." Stated Myst "Except I find out it is compromised."

"But… what did you tell?" asks Ash in wonder.

"What we need to tell my contact. It was a code." Laughed Myst "Do you really think I would let you know to all my secrets?"

"I thought you would trust us and let us know everything that help saving my brother." Stated Ash

Myst was suddenly throwing Ash on the ground and put a foot on him "Listen up Thunderbrain! I am only in this because I of my own goals. Your brother is just the reason why you are included. Else I would be long gone, going my own way. And after this, we go separate ways and I have as little as possible of my secrets being compromised."

Ash glared at her even after she let go of him and she stated "Think about it! I am an Assassin. I work in the shadows."

"Ash. Please stop that" came from Cynthia who stepped between the two "And you too. We are working together right now. But Ash… she is a person with her own moral and way of working."

"Why is she so shady?" asks Ash "Why can't she be working with the Rangers or Police?"

"The two groups are bound by the law. But law is not always justice. It is faulty and with holes. People like me exist because of it." Stated Myst "be glad I am not like many others… because the minority of people who kill as a job, have not a single second thought about killing anybody as long the prize is right."

Then Myst phone rang and she pulled it out, revealing it to be something you don't get on the market and answered. "Tak? Yes… I see… that was fast… of course. 10 000." And she ends the call before dialing a different number "10 000, Tak, 54126 Modus." And ends the call "That was it."

"What was that about?" asks Ash in confusion

"My contact in Hoenn tries to locate Landorus and he got a few leads." Answered Myst "And I paid the first half upfront."

"Don't you fear he might cheat you?" asks Ash

"Ash… if you have any idea of my reputation, then you would know that none of those who cheated or tricked me got away with it." Stated Myst in a cold voice.

Ash gulped under that clear threat and made a mental note to never give her reason to hunt him. Grinning the Zorua leans back and told Ash "Given that currently our hands are tied, I propose, that you go to rest, while Cynthia and are trying to find another course while waiting for results."

Ash nodes and suddenly he found himself tired… since the first time his brother was abducted, he didn't sleep much and was always on his toes in hope he would be able to help his brother. Slowly he began to stagger over to the couch and laid down, starting to fall asleep.

Ash were walking by the side of his mother, a very kind Raichu. The little Pichu was running around a lot, as it was the first Tim, he and his mother were in Veridia Forest. Ash were bombarded with unfamiliar looks and smells, causing him to run everywhere in his young curiosity. But he still remained close enough to his mother to hear and smell her.

"Ash dear. Wait up!" called his mother, trying to keep up with the hyperactive little thunder mouse. Thought Ash barely registered her words as he spotted something complete new. It was a blue and black oval lying in a patch of grass. The Pichu moves closer to it and sniffed on the egg, before touching it. It shakes a little under the touch and Ash jumped back in surprise before moving closer to it again.

Only then he noticed a shadow above him. Turning around he saw his mother standing there "Look what you found Ash." Said the female "An egg. You came out of something like that as well, but yours was yellow and black."

The Raichu looked around and spoke "Looks like it was left behind… I wonder…"

Then she turned to Ash and smile "Looks like our family is getting a new member. Once the Pokémon in this egg hatches you will have a little brother or sister."

Ash gave a little squeal, thought he didn't fully understand. But he understood that once the one in the egg gets out, he has a new playmate.

His mother picked the egg up and cradles it carefully in her arms as they start making their way back home.

A few days had passed since Ash and his mother have found the egg, but no matter how often Ash looked, the egg would only shake a few times before lying still again in the nest that they made for the egg. He wondered why the one in the egg wouldn't come out already to play with him.

The tapped the egg once more with his little paw and the egg shakes some more. Then Ash jumped back as he picked up a sound from the egg. His mother who happened to come in at that moment, heard the sound as well and smiles "Looks like your little sibling is coming out soon." And she sat down next to her son "Now we have to keep a good look on the egg, as it could happen now anytime within the next few days."

Ash pounded on that, he wanted that his new playmate comes out now! He wants to meet the on in the egg now.

He had tried to open the egg by himself, but as his mother found him trying that, she instantly scolded him, telling that the one have to come out by himself, or the one in the egg would get hurt.

Ash understood that getting hurt is bad, so he stopped, but it didn't quell his wish that the egg would reveal the one in there soon.

Two more days and impatient waiting later, as was once again looking at the egg, which was now moving more with these odd sounds. Tilting his head he poked the egg again, with it reacting in the sa!e way, he got used to see when he pokes the egg.

Lowering his ears, he made a sound of defeat before perking up at a new sound. This new sound came from the egg and fine little lines are forming on the surface. Ash squeaked in surprise, that made his mother to come over.

Seeing what is going on, she smiles "Your little sibling is hatching."

Blinking at this information, Ash watched the lines, the cracks growing more numerous and spreading more before it was forming a net that reach the size of his head and the area budge out before breaking out, causing Ash to step back in surprise.

A black and blue head popped out of the hole, wet and slimy from something in the inside and the small figure began to climb out of the egg, breaking some more off of it, landing with a small thud on the nest and whimpered slightly.

Ash looked closer to it. Thinking away the slime it was a small, blue, canine Pokémon. It has black legs and torso, a blue tail, and a yellow collar. It has rounded bumps on the backs of its forepaws. Over the face were a sort of black mask and Ash could see that the little mon had red eyes as it opened the first time.

His mother picked the Riolu up and began to clean the little one up with her tongue. The blue Pokémon whimpered a bit more before relaxing and snuggling against the Raichu. Once she was done, she wrapped the blue Pokémon in and smiles to Ash, who looks at the now sleeping form of the Pokémon and told him "Ash, I would like you to meet Tai… your new little brother."

Ash looking at his brother and climbs on his mother to join the snuggling, causing her to giggle.

"Ash! Ash wake up!" shouted a voice as the Pikachu groggily opened his eyes from the slumber. From the dream he just had only bits and pieces were left but it was enough for him to know that he dreamed about how he met his brother… he looked at the serious expression of Myst and Ash groans "What is wrong?"

"We have to get on the move! Now!"

"What? Why?"

"Because we have good and bad news." Stated Cynthia. "The good news is, Mysts contact found Landranos at Mt. Pyre and I got Stephen to find him. The bad news, Plasma got a group there first and Stephen had to save him."

"Further bad news: They got the info regarding the third piece." Stated Myst "And they recently announced something on TV."

"What?" asks Ash, now wide awake.

"The demand that the control of Unova is handed to them, and that Zekrom and Reshiram are brought to them in their sleeping forms or they would freeze the entire region." Explains Myst We are going to give a hand to the ones who are going to try to protect the third piece."

"Who has it?" asks Ash

"Cilan. One of former gym leader triplets of Striaton City!" explains Myst "And number one reason why we are in a hurry! We need to be faster than a flying ship. And it will be close already given the position of the high jacket TV Station and Striaton City."

"Then why are we waiting? We should go and protect him and save my brother." Stated Ash, running out, followed by Myst and Cynthia.

Striaton City. A beautiful town and known for the triplets of making the best tea in the region. And as usual, the town was bristling with life. However... This time it wasn't because of visitor and challengers... It was because of everybody within reach were here to protect the triplets, as the league gave out the information that team Plasma tried to kidnap them. Due the short notice, the league and the authorities permitted everybody who wants to join the battle to participate and so every league challenging Mon and police and normal people are gathering for the fight, while those who doesn't wish to be involved are getting evacuated. While only a small number know background of the attack, they all are not willing to let Team Plasma getting away with their crimes anymore.

Afterwards nobody would remember whose idea it was but they also prepared a surprise that rendered Plasmas usability of their freeze cannon greatly.

The Mooks of Plasma were already marching towards the city as on board of the Plasma Frigatte the communicator beeped and Colress opened the line. "Yes?"

"The cannon is not useable for that attack." Was the first words from one of their special operatives.

"Why not?" asks Colress "The cannon is fully operational."

"We have several confirmed sights of the target. Within the mass of Mons gathered in adept to stop our charge."

"Repeat. Did you say multiple confirmed sights?"

"Yes sir. It seems they have disguised several Pansages as the former Gym Leader Cilan to distract us. Original plan to kidnap him during our assault gets much more complicated with no solid confirmation where and who real target is."

"I understand. We inform our forced that the cannon cannot provide them with cover fire." Stated Colress "Go and find him and bring him to the planned coordinates."

"Roger." Stated the voice on the other side.

Back on the ground, the Plasma forces are arriving Striaton City. The Town self have build up a blockade so the ones moving on the ground are forced to stay in a path chosen by the defenders. If it were up to the Police, they would have refused entry altogether, but who knows what they would have done instead. So they went to defend by luring into condition optimal for them.

Soon the flying Pokémon were storming to each other to fight for the aerial control of the city, as the ground were forcing to endure attacks form the buildings before they could clash with the defenders.

The first line of defenders were all trained police forces and ex-militaries, thus making the hardest line to break. It was intentional to try to keep the helping civilians out of harm. And this first line of defense were really holding for quite a while. But as Plasma was trying to play numbers here, the mixing of attackers and defenders into one chaotic mass was unavoidable. And into this mess was a jeep arriving, containing Cynthia, Ash and Myst. Ash was instantly jumping off, running towards the battle without a care of the world.

Myst rolls her eyes and looks at Cynthia "Can you look after him? I have own plans."

"Of course. Just try not to die."

"You don't know me that well." She laughs and jumps off and runs towards her goal. Thought for that, she needs to pass through the battle. She was soon in the middle of the field and was largely ignored by the other people as she wasn't a Plasma member. Of course Plasma member self were going into her way… but they were a short hindrance

One of them was a Bisharp which tried to slash her. However Myst used its movements to grab on the head and catapult herself behind him… as the head was following the movement, a crack were head and the steel/dark type collapsed as she let go and she continued her way, one of her daggers draw, helping to thin out the Plasma forced to make her way.

In the east of the city were the ruins of the Dreamyard… a former research facility. Any trainer who tries the Unova League knows this place.

Thought what many don't know is that this place has still an intact room in the basement that is hidden behind a fake wall, only remove with a remote.

Inside this room sat Cilan, one of the triplets which were former gym leaders. Thought while he was sitting here, together with professor Juniper, the know Cinccino specialized in researching Pokémon Origins and the Mienshao Elite Four Member Marshall.

Marshall noticed how restless the grass type is and told "Calm down. If you keep on like that, you might break through the floor."

"Sorry but I just can't stand here and let everything happen without me… so many are fighting for my sake… and I am here, hiding." Sighs Cilan

"While I don't know all details" began Juniper "You should consider the following: What would happen if you get caught while they try to defend you? Don't cause their efforts to be in vain."

Cilan wanted to say something, as suddenly the exit of the room shock, like something has hit the hidden wall.

All three in the room look at the door and were silent. At first it seems it was just a fluke but another shake came and Jupiter asked "They cannot know about this room, or can they?"

"If they do, how do they know that?" ask Marshall, as he got ready to fight.

"I… I don't know" was the honest answer of Cilan "Only a handful people know about this room."

Before they could continue to talk, the wall break down and two Reuniclus and a Metagross stormed in and engaged Marshall, keeping him at bay with their type advantage.

Followed by these three a Banette, Accelgor and an Absol stepped into the room and the Banette told "Cilan, carried of the third part of the DNA Splicer! You are now coming with us!"

"now I won't!" called the Pansage and shoots a set of seeds only suddenly tackled by… a Lillipup. After the painful landing, Juniper tried to help him but she was send at a wall by a single Sucker Punch of the Absol. She collapsed on the ground, out cold.

Cilan were quickly grabbed by the Accelgor and as he saw at the Lillipup he gasps "Maxwell? Why?"

"Sorry Cilan. But I was always a member of Plasma… I just was told to keep watch over you." Told Maxwell. "And as I was approached by the Shadow Triad about your location… I remembered that you and your siblings once showed Tia and me this room."

"We are leaving now." Stated the Banette and hits Cilan, knocking him out. The four made their way out while as they were at the stairs, Maxwell suddenly made coughing sounds and as they turned, they found that he was grabbing his throat and a bloody throwing knife lying on the ground.

Due the wound, the normal type had no chance. Instead the Shadow Triad were turning to leave soon but the Absol were tackled by a Crygonal.

"its Brycen! We have to run!" stated the Banette

"I take care of him! The mission is more important!" told the Absol and went against the ice type.

The other two nodded and leaves with the still out cold Cilan.

Later at the pickup point the two Shadow Triad members were with some additional Plasma members to ensure they could get off soon.

As they waited for the Frigate to arrive, they heard a bush rustling and the Absol of the Shadow Triad moved out, wincing due the wounds he must have received from a fierce battle.

"it is good that you are here!" stated the Banette

"What about Brycen?" asks the Accelgor

"It was a fierce battle." Stated Absol "But the one I fought, won't bother anymore."

"And you came to a good time. The ship is coming" stated the Banette "Our mission was a success."

Back at the hidden room, Juniper groaned as she got up again and she saw that Marshall just finished up the Metagross and that the other two Physic types were out as well. She figured that an Elite Four couldn't be beaten by mere type disadvantage.

"What happened?" was her first question "Where is Cilan?"

"Plasma got him! And one of Cilans own people sold him out." Was Marshalls answer "We have to run to have at least a chance to find him."

"Agree" said Juniper "But I doubt I can be much of a help."

"Then you get help!" he stated and runs out, followed by the normal type. They reached the stairs but stopped. They found the dead traitor and…

"That… cannot be…"

"If he is here… and then who is right now…" began Marshall "Oh, things got weirder…"

On board of the ship, the Shadow Triad were moving to the room of their leader. More exactly two of them, as the Absol were in the sick bay to recover from the wounds received from the battle against Brycen.

The two Shadow Triad members entered the room and kneeled down towards the mon that stood in the middle of the room: Ghetis, founder and leader of Team Plasma.

The Hydragon looked at the two Triad Members and one of the two reported "We successfully retrieved the last of the three guardians of the Splicer."

"They are already in one room, rebuilding the DNA Splicer, so that you have only to pick it up." Finished the other.

"Very well." Stated the dragon/dark type. "One of you is missing. Where is Absol?"

"He got injured by a fight against Brycen. Hold him off and killed him to allow us to move the target to the coordinates." Explains the Banette "Right now he is in the sick bay for recovery."

"Then the day went better as I thought" mused Ghetis "One gym leader less we would have to worry about." Turning back to his most loyal underlings he stated "Go and check on your comrade and then report back to me!"

"Of course"

"As you wish" and with a blur they were gone as Ghetis began to laugh maniacally.

The two members of the Shadow Triad went towards the sick bay but as they opened the room, they stopped their tracks. They could smell fine remains of a sleeping gas and the room were a mess of sleeping people. Their comrade Absol was nowhere seen but since one of the windows are broken open, they had no doubt what happened. Somebody threw their friend out of the window.

One of the Grunts which happened to be here groaned as she woke up and asked "What happened?"

She was pulled by the Accelgor and he asked her "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I… remember… that suddenly a patrat with a gas mask was in the room and threw yellow balls on the ground. Then everybody were coughing… and now…" explains the grunt, who happened to be a patrat herself.

"That makes singling out the culprit much more complicated" stated Banette "I go to the bridge and sound the alarm, while you try to find out more!"

"Agreed!" stated the Accellor and turns back while the Banette was phasing through the wall. However he froze as he felt a sting and found a dagger in his chest as the reason. His glance turned back to the Patrat… which blurred and revealed to be a Zorua.

"You…" coughed the bug type

The Zorua grinned and told "Tell your friend Absol, it was amusing that you didn't even think of doubting him."

Accelgors eyes widened what she is implying but before he could say anything, he were tossed off and Myst left after cleaning her dagger the sick bay, taking the disguise of a Purrloin. Moving through the corridors she made it intentional that she was lost.

A startled jump came from her as the alarm went off and grunts started running around. She pressed herself timidly against a wall until one of the grunts, a Krokorok stopped and growled at her "What are you doing? Go to your station and report!"

"B-But." She stammered "M-My superior… g-g-got killed by the fight… I-I don't know what to do."

"Great! A green one!" he grunts and grabbed her and pulled her to a room and tossed her in "Then get yourself useful and get these cleaning supplies and clean the machine room." Then he grins "perhaps they send you to clean the ice capsule of the ice dragon" and laughs more before closing the door.

Myst stood up and muttered "If I had time I would take care of you myself." And began to look at the cleaning supplies. After reading the chemicals she has available, she grinned. Everything she needs is here. And during an alarm where everybody is looking for a Patrat, female once they find the dead bug type, nobody would bother her here. While two are checking in to see if a Patrat were in the room in the first place, they didn't pay much more attention as they are single focused on finding an intruder or traitor patrat. And since half of the crew or so are made of this normal type Pokémon… checking every single one will buy her time.

Colress were looking all the massages flipping over his screens and he gave a frustrated sign. First he learned that two of the Shadow Triads are goners, second that here is an intruder in the form of a very common species and third that now the organization of the entire ship is broken due the confusion. Now he and his bridge crew have all hands full to keep the ship flying while keeping the systems in green area.

As he worked, Ghetis came into the bridge and Colress stated "You have chosen a poor time to see me Ghetis. I am quite busy to ensure we are getting things under control and find the one who managed to kill two of your precious Shadow Triad."

"That is why I came here! Prepare the shuttle and the ejection." Stated Ghetis.

"In mid flight?" asks Colress "That is quite a dangerous bet you are pulling here. You might not survive it."

"Given the current conditions, I think we have to deal with somebody how is quite more dangerous than a simple patrat. And except for Banette we are having no ghost types ready." Stated the dragon/dark type "I am also taking one of the prisoners with us!"

"Which one?" asks Colress

"The Riolu!"

"I have them ready as soon as possible."

"I wait at the shuttle bay." And the dragon began to leave.

Myst cursed as he dashed through the corridors in her disguise, pretending be still a Purrloin. Her preparations have taken longer than she wanted to admit and as she heard they were preparing an ejection and that the true leader of Plasma, Ghetis is preparing to leave, she got nearly careless in her approach.

As she rushed through the corridors, she checked for rooms where the prisoners could be. As she had to be careful with her scouting, as having them figure out that she isn't a member of Plasma, or worse that she is a Zorua, would definitely hazard her mission greatly.

Not to mention that she is now running under a timer. However she found the room, and as she moves in she took out the two guards in there with quickly thrown throwing knives which are covered with a potent poison.

The two prisoners Cilan and Drayden looked up from their respective seats, tied up so they may not cause any trouble. The Zorua dropped her disguise for them and moves over to cut the ropes.

As Drayden could speak he told her "You are the last person I expected to save us."

"Did you had to kill them?" asks Cilan "So many dead… could that not be avoided?"

"Not in this timeline!" stated Myst "And we should get moving. That frigate would have some new holes soon. Also where is Tai?"

"What do yo-" however Cilan never finished it as sudden explosions rocked the ship and a new set of alarms went off.

"I planted bombs! These few are mostly to slow down and damage the ship. The second row will sink it and I prefer to get some distance from here!"

"What is your plan?" asks Drayden

"Follow me!" stated Myst and moves forward. The two gym leaders are following them and Myst leads them on the deck while taking care of any grunt that tried to be on their way. While they move she asked again "Where is Tai?"

"Ghetis took him! I don't know where he went." Answered Drayden

"Curses!" stated Myst

On the wall of the ship, they found four parachutes. Handing both mons one of their respective size and weight class, Myst told "We are flying over a wide grass field right now! Jump! I go and find Tai and get off as well."

"O-Ok." Replied the grass type nervously before looking down at the height.

Drayden rolled his eyes and used his tail to toss Cilan over before jumping off as well. Leaning over the reeling, she saw that the two Parachutes opened and the two mons are gliding down safely. Then the ship shock again but due the lack of an explosion Myst knew that it couldn't be her second set of bombs. Then she heard a roar and spots the legendary ice dragon flying off from the underside the ship, followed by a helicopter that left the shuttle bay of the ship.

Myst muttered "Why this is called a shuttle despite being a heli?"

Shaking her head she had now a bigger problem. Following Gethis. Here might be a second helicopter but following them that way might alert them.

Turning she had to jump aside to be not hit by the incoming flames of Will-O-Wisp. The flames hit the remaining two Parachutes and they burned down, removing that way of escape for Myst.

Looking up Myst saw Banette and she glared at the ghost type.

"Looks like the Patrat was a fox all along!" stated Banette "And you are the reason for the dead of my closest comrades! Time for you to pay the prize!"

"Sorry pal!" she smirked "But you are not well equipped for this!"

"Maybe! But I can still call upon every grunt on board the ship and tell them to look for a Zorua!" grinned Banette however noticed that the ship shock in by a set of secondary explosions.

Looking around a bit without leaving the Zorua out of his gaze, he mused "More bombs eh? You may down the ship, but Master Ghetis already left with our master weapon. You lost."

Then he felt something in his body and saw that a dagger were thrown in. Frowning the Banette looked up "Really? Do you think you could kill a ghost with that?" before letting the dagger phase out of his body, and it lands with a clang on the ground.

"No." stated Myst "But it does something else" and the Banette realized too late the balls on the ground and smoke explode of them, hindering the view.

Knowing the dangers of luring in the smoke, Banette floats up to get out of and let the wind take care of it. The smoke left but… the Zorua were gone.

"She got under deck" Banette said "She is dumb to believe she could escape." And floats down, intending to get to the bridge to update the search parameter. But as he got to the deck he coughs suddenly and holds his stomach in pain. "What the?" then he realized something. The dagger stuck in his body! Normally thrown weapons act like on the move fling, which is a normal type move! Which means…

"Toxic can be very interesting if the target doesn't notice it at first." Stated a female voice and Banette turned but saw nothing. "With a dagger it takes longer to notice. Especially for ghost… but it won't kill you."

"Where are you?" shouts Banette as he tried to move his weaker growing body. How can this toxic so potent? She isn't poison type.

"I am right here!" stated Myst and he turns… only to find a barrel. He thinks he is getting paranoid until the barrel blurs and Myst stood there, her hands glowing red "Oh and the poison? Refined by a friend!"

Banette eyes widened as Myst plugged her red glowing hands at his body.

The bridge shock as the third explosion happened on the ship, this time much closer to the bridge.

"Status report!" stated Colress

"The engine room has heavy damage. Energy generators offline and Solar Power is failing! We are about to lose the engines."

"I fear the ship is lost" stated Colress "We are going to evacuate! Issue the orders!"

"Roger!" and soon the evacuation orders are all over the ship. The crew was running for escape pods, which are more or less rocket propelled capsules which shoot out of the ship before parachutes would slow down their decent so the people in there would only be shaken.

Colress however wouldn't take one of those capsules. His means of escape is a two people flying craft that shoots out of the ship to get the right speed and high before it would turn on the own engines.

A trained pilot were already waiting in the pilot seat as the Magnetzone took place besides him and the Pilot initiate the take off and soon the craft were flying, while the ship crashed down into the side of a mountain, exploding and killing any Plasma member who didn't make it out in time.

As Colress and the pilot were sitting in the mini jet, flying into an random direction, the Pilot asked "Which course sir?"

Colress looked at the pilot and states "You can drop the act. I know it is you Zorua Assassin."

Tilting the head, the pilot dropped the male voice and instead a female asked "how did you know?"

"A female patrat killing two of the Shadow Triad, then none of our patrat crew members seems to be the culprit… that gave me the idea something is wrong. Also some have seen a Zorua fighting in some of the battles we waged recently not to mention the reason why our first adept to get the piece from the Riolu… it was way to oblivious that you would be the reason why our ship had suddenly exploding bombs, despite that we never loaded explosives on board. I take you used cleaning chemicals?"

"Yes. Surprising what you can do with these." Admits Myst with a grin "And you know how this will end?"

"I might try to stop you, but I doubt that I have much of a chance against a trained Assassin." Considered Colress "So you properly want me to tell you where Ghetis is going with the dragon and the boy?"

"You got that right. Then you have one chance to get out alive. Else face your death." Stated Myst.

"In this case… I tell you what I know" was Colress reply.

At the top of the dragon spiral tower stood Ghetis while on his left side were Kyurem, not moving, not reacting to anything. ON his other side were the tied up Tai. IN the left hand, Ghetis holds his cane while the right had the DNA Splicer.

The surroundings of the tower gets frozen and covered by ice as the legendary ice Pokemon were using its powers to freeze the land and Ghetis laughs "Yes Kyurem! Freeze Unova! Show them what it means to attack me on my own turf!"

The dragon raised his head and a blue ball before to form in front of him and shoots towards the nearby town. But suddenly a fire ball impacted with the blue ball, both projectiles cancel each other out.

Ghetis looked at the source of the fire ball and saw a white dragon descending, landing on the tower. The hydragon grinned widely as he saw the dragon. As it is Reshiram, one of the legendary dragon Pokémon of Unova.

From Reshirams back came down a shiny Zoroark. N. The Adopted son of Gethis… and in his eyes the greatest failure of the brutal Pokémon.

"Ghetis." Began N "It has been a while."

"Too long." Stated Ghetis "You should have shown up earlier to help me with my plans."

"I no longer desire to force Pokémon the world view you gave me to fuel your wish to rule with an iron fist." Stated N "And I am here to stop you as I can hear Kyurems suffering."

"No Mon should be able to hear voices which aren't here" stated Ghetis "That is why you always are a freak!"

"It is a gift to hear the true voice of people" explains N "A gift you never understood. But others did."

"Time to correct the mistakes of my past then!" stated Ghetis.

"True spoken" stated Reshiram "And you begin with releasing Kyurem!"

"Do you really think I bow in front of you? Legendaries are only good for one thing! To be ruled by those with a greater mind!"

"Those words only prove how small your own mind is" countered Reshiram

"No! Your mind are too small for your own good!" laughed Ghetis and tossed the DNA splicer into the air. It floats over to Kyurem and it went straight into the body, causing the ice/dragon type to roar while at its wing line parts the ice shattered and reveal two objects which start shooting purple energy balls. Reshiram took flight and dodged some while shooting others other.

"Reshiram!" called N and turns to Ghetis to attack him, but Ghetis already had Tai in his paws and said "One wrong move and I kill him!"

"How long of you to use a hostage" muttered N while watching helpless as Reshiram were trying to avoid the balls or shoot them down until one of them hit him on the wing, rending him unable to dodge the others and was soon trapped in a sphere that glowed bright before Reshiram turned into a small white ball. The next thing was that Kyurem shoots energy beams form his defrozen parts and transported the white ball to himself. As the ball and the legendary got on contact, a bright burst of flames erupts, seen from everywhere in the region.

After the flames died out, Kyurems appurtenance has changed. It has some extra icy details on the legs. The tail resembles that of Reshiram, but they are attached to the body with three gray parts of skin. The tail is capable of movement and contains four horizontal holes. Its shoulders are covered in 'squares' of ice with two pins protruding from each which come out and 'plug in' the aforementioned holes. He has thin arms with two rings and three claws each, wings between the rings on its forearms, and its right arm and wing are frozen. Its neck is the same shape, but is now upright while the ice covering Kyurems upper jaw is now gone.

Roaring the Pokémon flexed its body while N stated "I… never believed… that a fusion between Pokémon were possible. But… I can still hear Reshirams voice. They can be separated."

"Fool! Here is no way you could split them! You cannot face a legendary alone!" laughed Ghetis "now Kyurem! Show this fool what he gets for not obeying the one raising him!"

Kyurem roared and the air around him got colder as he prepared to attack the Zoroark head on with one of his attacks. However the attack never came as a bolt of thunder impacted with Kyurem, interrupting his attack.

Something landed behind N and he turns. "Zekrom!" he gasped and on the back he saw a familiar figure. Grinning with two fingers on the forehead, the one who showed him how things should be, the one he calls a friend. Hilbert. The Emboar grinned "jo! Time I found you N! And just in time!"

"Things aren't so easy" admits N "We have to beat Kyurem to save Reshiram but…"

"if any of you three move, I kill the Riolu here!" declared Ghetis with a grin "And while you are not able to move… Kyurem can freeze you and absorb Zekrom as well."

"You forget something!" stated Zekrom "Once you kill him, we have no longer reason NOT to move!"

"Zekrom!" stated Hilbert "I thought we talked about not just sacrificing people."

"Sometimes you have to do something to archive greater good." Stated the black dragon.

"Silence!" shouts Ghetis "Kyurem! Absorb Zekrom!"

Kyurem roared but did nothing and Ghetis shouts more "Do what I say!"

Tai glanced over at Kyurem but due his tied up situation he couldn't say anything, Ghetis noticed the glance and ripped off the piece of clothes that prevented the Riolu to speak "Speak! Why is Kyurem not doing what I ordered him to do?"

"He simply can't stated Tai in a slightly traced stated "While the DNA Splicer is made for reforming the dragon that split into the legendary trio… it couldn't handle more than one of them fused with Kyurem. Nobody knows why it was never tried to change. Fact remains… the DNA Splice can only create White Kyurem or Black Kyurem, depending on the used dragon."

"Damm! I have Colress looking at it later! Kyurem! Defeat Zekrom and kill the two meddlers with him!"

Kyurem roared as well Zekrom and the two flew into the air to dukeit out there, while N and Hilbert were still standing where they were and tried to figure out how to take out Ghetis without harming the boy in his clutches.

Ghetis however grinned and opens his mouth to unleash a dragon pulse attack.

At the base of the tower, Myst jumped out of the jet as it reached it and looked up "Seems the fun went without me!" before running into the tower.

As she were running up the stairs she heard an explosion and one look out of the window told her that the jet were destroyed. So either Colress is dead now or he got his tracks covered… Myst doesn't bother as if that guy still lives she will hear of him soon enough. Right now she is busy with something much more important.

On top of the tower, Ghetis were throwing attacks around while holding Tai, using him as living shield. Hilbert were frustrated from all dodging but no retaliation, while N on the other hand really wished he got any kind of lesson that would allow him to use his illusion ability… but given the lack of training and not thinking it is important, he never got a grip how these illusions work. And above group, Kyurem and Zekrom were still fighting each other, not giving them each other any advantage.

N were rushing from one side to another as he were hit by a Dragon pulse, sending him to the edge of the tower and Hilbert had to rush over and grab the Zoroarks hand. The strong fire type holds the dark type as he dangled far above the ground. And he managed to pull him up but as they turned… they saw Ghetis ready to attack, he had Draco Meteor prepared. And given the position of the two chosen champions of Zekrom and Reshiram, they had no chance to dodge.

However… the attack died down after Ghetis gave a sudden jerk forward. Then he jerked up, dropping both Tai and his cane. Then he slowly turned, showing two deep wounds on the back and Ghetis began to release a roar, before he gurgled and grabbed his throat. As he danced around, the two saw that a female Zorua with bloody curved daggers stood there and the two understood. While Ghetis concentrated on them, the female must have come closer to deal these wounds. Ghetis passed two and they saw that his long throat showed two crossed cuts from which he bleed out. That he didn't dropped dead yet showed how much he refused to give up… however his body couldn't no longer support that loss of blood and Ghetis, the leader of Team Plasma dropped from the tower, into the surrounding lake, painting the water red.

The Zorua didn't pay much attention thought. As soon she confirmed the dragon were on the doorstep to death, she grabbed the cane and fiddled around before tossing it to Hilbert "Smash it! That thing controls Kyurem!"

Hilbert didn't waste time and punched it with his strongest attack, destroying the cane. As soon the cave stopped to exist, Kyurem roared loudly and glow brightly. As the glow stopped, both Kyurem and Reshiram crashed down on the tower, shaking the old and fragile structure.

Nobody moved while the building shacked, which got worse as Zekrom landed as well. Once the shaking stopped, the black dragon panted "Well… they will be fine… nothing that rest wouldn't help.

"Good… but things could have been worse if it weren't for-" N stopped and looked around "Where is the Zorua? And the Riolu?"

"And the DNA Splicer?" wondered Zekrom "It should be lying around here as well."

Not far from the tower, Myst were walking with Tai to the Gym of Iccirus City where Brycen were already waiting for them.

"Myst. Has been a while" stated Brycen

"You know each other?" asks Tai

Myst nodded "I was a student of his for a time."

"Cool!" stated Tai "But why are we here?"

"I take care of you, until Cynthia and Ash can pick you up." Stated the ice type "Myst asked me to do so."

"Why?" asks Tai

"I have one last thing to do." Replied Myst "To ensure what happened today won't repeat."

"What is your plan?" asks the gym leader

"Getting to a hot place. A very hot place" said Myst while taking a ball into her hand "I will notify Cynthia once it is over." And with that she smashed the ball down, covering them into smoke. As it cleared, Myst were gone.

"Why couldn't she just say goodbye and leave?" asks Tai dumbfounded.

"That isn't in her nature" laughed Brycen "now let's contact your brother and your friend. They are properly very worried… and I have to inform authorities of where to roughly look for the other two."

"ok…" stated Tai with a nod and followed the ice type into the gym.

Two months passed since that day… Cynthia didn't hear from Myst since then. But it was also chaotic. Ghetis body was found at the Dragonspiral tower while Reshiram, Kyurem and Zekrom flew away from the spot. Hilbert showed himself again and went to challenge the gyms again to reclaim his champion title. N surrendered himself to the authorities to answer his part of the Plasma crimes, thought compared to what came after his initial disappearance, he would properly only deal with community service.

The remains of Plasma were also soon arrested due the loss of their base and structure thought some still avoid capture. Tai and Ash have returned to Kanto to have some time for themselves thought Ash has declared to tackle on Kalos soon.

The time was filled with mixed feelings. It was great and lifted moods to know that Plasma would no longer be a threat… but at the same time many lives were lost from the freezing and the battles. The region would take years before every bit of damage was recovered.

As Cynthia checked her post, she noticed a postcard which showed a volcano in the Kanto region as well the symbol of Myst… and the words "Only few things survive the fires of mountains."

The Lucario smiled as she understood where the Zorua has disappeared to… and things that she should perhaps speak a word with the International Police about their hunt after the lady… after all. Myst played this time a big role in solving one of many crises that shock the world in the past 20 years.


	6. Mission: Nymph Warriors

?

On one of the multiple alleys of a city during a dark storm, a dead body was on the ground, while a second shadow was standing in front of it, while licking what seemed a dagger from it hands.

"Oh… how much I missed this feeling. Is good to be alive… again." Said the shadow, when a thunder illuminated the alley, revealing the face of a Mega-Bannete with a sinister grin. "I'm waiting for you… small Zorua!"

Lumiose City

A man with a slightly overweight with a black executive suit was sitting on a bench on a park, which had a empty bench behind. The man was looking left and right.

"Man, thinking that me, the director of the International Police have to do this…" Said the man and put a finger on his ear, having a communicator. "I hope you're right about this, Locker. I'm betting, not, we're betting a lot with this."

"Don't worry, director. She will come. After all, is the only who could help us in this dire situation." Replied Locker from the communicator.

"You better be right." He said, looking to both sides. "But where is she? We should meet here at this hour. If this is a joke… "

"Then you will do what?" asks a voice as a woman sat down "And what? No flowers for the first date? I am disappointed from a man of your position."

He looked behind him, spotting the woman. "The Zorua Assassin, I presume."

"That or a trusted messenger. What would you believe." she grinned while turning her head, showing that she poses as a blue haired woman of middle age with blue eyes. Of course the director knows that she is changing looks regularly.

"I wouldn't ask you if wasn't needed, and an agent of me, Locker, said that you could help us." He said, turning the view to the front. "Tell me, what do you know about the region of Ocrye?"

"Quite the unique place regarding Pokemons. From normal like here in Kalos to humanoid like you can find all kinds living together." was her answer "Not many know about this region for strange reasons… and even less would travel there, while only a handful are leaving it at all in years. A hot region but Orre is worse."

"Well, then actually is in the news of the world." He shows a newspaper, where is named about a lot of criminals acts from a new gang formed there.

Taking it she reads the contents and narrows the eyes "How did I miss that?"

"And that wasn't the only thing. Alongside that acts there has been some assassinations. And oddest thing is that some of the killing patterns make us remember to a dead assassin: Carla Clement." Naming that name, her eyes narrowed.

"Carla is alive?" she snarls, forgetting at the moment she isn't supposed to be able to actually snarl like a Zorua.

He just not noted it. "For what we know, she is still dead and her body is still in the graveyard, where was during these 7 years."

"She must have found a way to be a ghost type." was the Zoruas reply "OR she had a student."

"We have no idea, but taking into account that the International Police has no total operativity there, I…" He sighed. "... forced to ask you for go there and stop the gang and discover who is behind the assassinations."

"I will do it. And you have only to pay for the gang. The assassin is personal."

"I will have that in mind. But for made sure that you do it, two agents will go with you. Agent Locker, and agent Anabel, a promising agent."

Myst bit her lip at this. Going there and do that job requires her to go to certain places where only her Zorua form grants her access. But she doesn't want that any of the two would reveal her biggest secret. "If they come, they have to follow one condition: They have to agree that a trusted friend of mine removes any memory of any secret of mine I have to reveal for this job."

He began to think about it long and wide, soon sighing loudly. "Okay, you win. But if you try to fool us, or make something that makes one of the to die, the ransom for your capture will have more zeros that you will need more fingers for count, you know?"

"Don't worry. For that I take my business way too serious." stated the female "Loki and Ann are going to meet me at the Airport of the town in a week. I need to prepare some stuff. Oh and tell them that they have to look out to not bring certain Pokemon's with them. They are forbidden to bring in due some… population trouble they got last time they were uncontrolled in the region. And get cameras. I get the feeling they will have some sightseeing. Also tons of Antidotes as we have every kind of Poison Pokemon roaming around."

"Odd conditions, but okay, I will inform both of them."

"I give the bill to Loki once it is done." she replied and stood up before leaving.

"I just hope this is a good idea." He said to himself.

One week later. Lumiose City Airport

Myst was standing in the terminal of the Airport, still standing as a blue haired and blue eyed girl to be easily found by the agents. Thought looking at the time she wondered where they are. If they don't show up soon, they will miss the flight. But soon saw both Locker and Anabel walking to her. "You two are late."

"Don't start with that, that I have enough that you call me Loki every time you see me."

"And I take, you don't want to be called Ann?" asks Myst, pointing at Anabel.

"You better don't tempt me. We still have order of arrest you if you do something stupid." She crossed her arms. "Right, Locker?" He nodded his head quickly.

"Pity. Thought it was a nice nickname." she shrugged "Now let's hit the plain or it flies without us." and turned around to show her ticket."

Locker get's his but looks at it. "Hey, tourist class for us? And why you get first class and not us?!"

"Perhaps I paid for my ticket?" she stated "I tried to reason with your boss on the phone for sharing the class but he was not willing to pay any higher."

"Surely you were trying to make him pay more than needed." Anabel crossed her arms.

"Actually I tried to get us a charter flight." she stated "Where I would have carried my share."

"We will talk about this later…"

"I enjoy a wine in the meanwhile" she chuckles and moves to her section of the plane, smirking as she got a little surprise.

The two looked between them by that smirk and moved to their seats. Thought soon came one of the stewardess came up to them "Mister Locker and Miss Anabel?"

"Yes?"

"I am deeply sorry, but we just got informed that something went wrong with your tickets. I have to ask you to follow me."

"W-what?!" Anabel asked.

"Will you please follow me." stated the Stewardess, gesturing into the direction they are going.

They sighed loudly and followed the stewardess. "I bet that was her doing" whispered Anabel to Locker.

"I'm figuring it out too…" He whispered back. They kept on and as they walked past the exit, she whispered "I would have thought that we have to leave."

"We must have some words with her later…"

The stewardess kept leading them through the plane and they reach the door to a private room in the first class section. She opens the door and stated "Please go in. A stewardess from the first Class section will later ask if you need anything."

Puzzled they move in and found the Assassin leaning in a couch, enjoying a glass of wine. As she noticed the two agents, she winked "Welcome in first class! Take a place and enjoy a good flight."

"What are you trying really?"

"Looking for a good working relationship as long we are in the same time" she stated "Cannot have you distrusting me and ready to arrest me all the time. Isn't healthy. Especially after some revelations I have to make." Then she leaned her head on her hand and smiles "So Locker… how was the trip to Aloha?"

"No comments. I can't reveal data from a mission, even if is completed, as you should know."

"I was talking about the trip. Not how you let a newly appointed champion capture the Ultra Beast." Waved the girl away.

"I have no idea of how you know that." Said Anabel.

"How did Locker know to go to Alola and check on Aether and the Ultra Beast?" Wondered Myst out loud with a grin.

"Just leave tell you this. We're not friends. I'm an law enforcement officer, and you're a criminal. We're only working with you by the director's orders until we finish the mission and report to him. Nothing that you can do will change that fact." Anabel said to her.

"Given that you are properly going to have a mouse and cat game afterwards, I wanted to start to break the ice." Shrugged the assassin. "Ask Locker. We are now in better terms today, compared the first two dozen times he tried to get me."

"Say it for you." Replied Locker.

"Your problem." She sighs loudly and shakes her head. "Just enjoy the favor. And the flight."

Some hour later, they reached to the airport in Ocrye. They exit the plan and went to the pass control. After Locker and Anabel showed their passports, Myst showed hers and after a look, the controller grinned "A blue period this time? You fascinate me a lot Myst."

"You know me Jerry." She laughed

"Now you know the procedure. Show me your face." Said Jerry.

"Of course." Grinned Myst and a blue blur covered Myst before revealing her Zorua form.

The two agents stepped backwards, with a shocking wide mouth and eyes wide open staring at her.

"You didn't warn them?" Chuckles Jerry "You remain a naughty girl."

"You know me" she winked while taking her passport and moves to the exit.

Both were still froze by the surprise in the place.

Jerry looked at them "So are you going to follow her or do we need to call a doctor?"

After a while they followed her outside, with Locker rubbing his head. "This must be a joke… a real Zorua! If Victor found this he will fall on his back."

"You haven't seen anything." Stated Myst "Just see the population and you will change your mind. And I never joke regarding my real identity."

"We know about this country, but find that you're a Zorua, that another thing…" Replied Anabel.

"Oh? Then it is a good time to tell you, that since we set food here, you lack any right to arrest me." She mused "Due my contracts following a procedure permitted in this region. In other words, here are all my kills legal."

"We will talk about that later." Anabel said, showing a document. "This is a copy of a document sent to the embassy here, which give us all the right to arrest you IF is needed. Understand?"

"Is it signed by the leaders of the region AND the guild?" Asked Myst while she studies the document.

"That doesn't needed."

"We will see!" She chuckles "Now let's get my car."

"You have car?"

"Why not?" she stated and winked for a taxi "We just need to go to the person who is watching it for me."

"Anyway, how you will help us with the problem in hands?"

"First of all we need to contact my guild. But given the place, grabbing my car lies on the way." she stated "With their help we will find the culprit and fight the gang." and a taxi stopped for them. They took seat in the Taxi and drove off to an address that Myst told the driver. After getting there Myst lead the agents to a house where she rang the doorbell.

The door then opens and a sneasel with blue eyes and feathers opened the door "Myst? That is a surprise."

"Hello Saphire. How's the family?" smiles Myst

"Zane is working hard as always and my little girl is sleeping right now." stated Saphire "But I take you are not for a social visit when you have two members of the international police with you."

The two looked at Saphire confused.

"Yeah. I need my car." nodded Myst

Nodding the sneasel got from a board the keys and tossed it over "here. You find it in the Garage."

"Thanks Myst. And tell Zane I said HI and to Melanie that I will visit her soon to play." smiles Myst.

"I will!" she nodded "Good luck with whatever you are busy with."

Myst nods and went over to the garage and unlocked it, revealing that the car were a Jeep.

"A jeep? I thought that you were more of something more luxury than that." Commented Locker.

"The luxury stuff is for the towns. But if you want to drive in the region we are going, a jeep is your better option." explains Myst "We are passing through unstable ground after all. Inside is the better stuff. Like Air condition, GPS and a mini computer."

"Okay, okay, I got it." He said and went inside with Anabel.

Myst took the driving seat and starts the engine before driving out. They went out of the town on a rocky road towards their destination.

During the way Anabel talked to Myst. "If I can say something, when you said that you need to contact to your guild, I felt a small tone that you didn't want to go there. I'm right?"

"We… had a fallout." she admits "Not wanting to talk about it."

Not wanting to keep talking, she kept looking outside.

After hours, they reached another town, and on a side of it, they reached what seemed a large building or two floors that seemed wider than higher, and in the top of the entrance was a sign with the name 'Nymph Warriors' on it also seemed the silhouette of a female on it.

"What a odd name." Said Anabel, looking the sign.

"But it has a reason" stated Myst while parking the jeep, sighing loudly "Never thought I would go inside again…"

They shrugged and went inside the building, entering into what seemed the entry hall. Wondering where was everybody, Myst suggested that everybody was in the gym that was inside the building, and she opened a door near.

Inside they saw a lot of female anthropomorphic pokemon that seemed to train in different forms and with different instruments. One of the things that got them was that they seemed really strong, busty with large breasts, but what surprised them more was a female Meowstic, that was able to break a stone pillar with a punch.

"Better not annoy them…" Said Locker sweatdroping.

Between them, a pair of females, a Blaziken and a Weavile were training with some boxing material between them, until that the Mawile that was hitting the blocking globes stopped to attack when saw Myst.

"Isis, what are you doing? What are you looking… at…" The Blaziken soon turned around, founding Myst there, with a surprise expression.

"Hello Isis. Ruby." stated Myst "See you didn't stop training since I saw you last time."

They got silent for a while, until that the Weavile named Isis rushed at her. "Myst, you're back!" She said hugging her.

"Myst! Hey girls, Myst is back!" The Blaziken named Ruby called, making that some of the females stopped their work, and seeing that, they moved to her.

Laughing Myst hugged back "I didn't expect such a welcome."

"It has been years, you know!" Said Isis at her.

"Still. the way I left, I expected more something of the line that you frown and ask me why I am here and demand me to leave." she admits to them.

"Come on, you know that was the director's doing, you know?" Said Ruby to her while walking to her.

"Hey, seems that the novice is back!" Said a female Sceptile getting near of her.

"Yes, I'm seeing that, Limey!" Said a female Feraligator that passed her arm around her. "You seems have grown, girl, but tell me, from when you will grow what is needed?" She taunted her giving a small smack to one of her breasts with a smile in her face.

"Leave her, Merinda, she just came!" Countered Ruby to the water type.

"I never thought that you would come back, ever after what happened before." Said a female Jolteon that just got there. "But who cares, the second trio is together again!"

The females continued talking with her, while some of the other females just watched to her, talking about what was happening. Then Anabel spotted some photos on the wall. One of them seemed of a female Mienshao with a feral Growlithe a trio of Torchic, Totodile and Treecko; while a second picture near saw the same group, but with the first trio in the second state, and with a new trio: a Sneasel, an Eevee, and a Zorua. Evidently the other photos showed the group bigger and evolved, but with a visible lacking member, the Zorua.

"Myst, you has to tell us what has you been doing all this time!" Said the female Jolteon.

"I did travel around, did a number of jobs and got quite a reputation" laughed Myst "And that is the short version of it."

Suddenly they heard some barks, and without warning she was on the ground, with a large than average Arcanine licking happily her face. "Rick!" she laughed "It's good big guy! It's good! I am happy to see you as well. And you grew a lot from the last time I saw you."

"Ejem." Coughed somebody, and suddenly everybody got silent. When they turned to the door, they saw a female Mienshao with Chinese robes and a pipe in her hand.

Rick moved off from Myst and she stands up, straight and looked directly at the fighting type's eyes "Madame Fu." she said with a serious tone.

"Seems you're here." Said Madame Fu. "I remember that I banished you many years ago."

"Who is this woman?" Asked Locker confused to Anabel.

"I have no idea…"

"And I didn't come here to back to discuss that." stated Myst "I am here as customers."

"Leave me guess, you surely come from that news about the gang that has been acting around, I'm right?"

"Right." nodded Myst while pointing to the two agents "And their boss hired me to deal with them. And I seek to hire you, as I cannot deal with that alone."

"I see, but still I have my doubts, because if we accept, we will have to help you. And you know that we don't usually get the help of outsiders of the guild." She said and turned back. "The only form that you could convince us for help would be if you was a member, thing that you isn't." The zorua was silent for a while. "But, maybe we can solve this in a form." She replied and showed her pipe to the Zorua. "In a duel, between you and me, if you can force me to use something else than my pipe, I will think about the proposal."

"I accept the terms." stated Myst "But first I should get a few things off me for the occasion."

"You don't remember how we duel, right?" She asked, and signaled one of the girls and then to Locker. The girls soon grabbed him and took the man out the room.

"Eh? But, but, but…" He protested until the door was closed.

Myst laughed and said to the female agent "Hope you don't mind free skin."

"You should know how we do duels here. You spotted some of them in the past." She said, soon taking her clothes off, surprising Anabel.

"What?!" She asked.

"Is a rule in the guild. If two members has a duel, they will have to fight naked, as a form of avoid hide tricks." Replied Ruby to Anabel.

"Moves and abilities are also forbidden" added Myst "Only pure strength and skill are permitted."

"Let's give them space." Said Miranda, while everyone got away of both of them.

Anabel just got near of a Mawile and a Lopunny. "You know something about this?"

"Only that she was here before us." Said the Mawile, looking the pictures.

Myst soon had took her clothes away, throwing them to a side, both females staring each other, without say nothing. Then Madame Fu stared at a female Salamence that was there too, as waiting for her to a signal. The female dragon nodded and shoot a energy ball from the mouth that made a small explosion, as signaling the start of the duel.

Myst went into a low position with both arms in front of her, watching the Madame carefully. Evidently she was waiting for her to move, while circling around her slowly.

Anabel looked in wonder why Myst isn't attacking. So far she could tell from the reports, she always used the initiative.

Then Myst jumped forward and jabs with one arm at fighting type. But she moves aside avoiding the attack and hits her forehead with her pipe, making her retreat.

"Well… at least I am right about that you are still having your reflexes" she muttered before jumping from one side to another before she made another jab, making her moving aside as well but Myst retreats the arm to get momentum for an roundhouse kick, getting already close enough that dodging turns out difficult. But she didn't expected her to block her with her pipe, forcing her to move away.

Myst narrows the eyes while thinking. As long she doesn't get her for a proper counter or attack, else she wouldn't be able to use some of her better movements. Thought…

The Zorua began to make a short sprint before jumping up, making a saldo, making them think she is planning to plant her feet on the Madame's face.

Without warning she jumped at her, with her pipe ready for attack her. she grins and shifts her weight to block the pipe with the knee, while kicking her with the other feet into the head. Or that could be the idea, but what she found was an after image of her that she crossed through, and when she landed, received a hit from behind.

She hissed in pain and asks herself how that was possible before getting up and look at the Mienshao. Soon she remembered that was one of her unique skills that leaves an after image for trick the enemy. Letting out a small curse she really had to rethink her strategy, but then smirked. So she runs simply up to her, making the appearance she simply lost her mind.

She narrowed her eyes and decided to attack with a 'stabbing' attack with the pipe, but the pipe just crossed her. "Hmph, you know how do it…" while myst grabbed the arm for a twisting motion "Got a good teacher."

She jumped over her, avoiding her twist and got free, jumping away of her. The Zorua got into her fighting position. Madam Fu charged at her, ready for attack her. And as the attack came close, Myst swatted the arm with the pipe away, twirling around the spot to shoot her arm forward with the momentum. But suddenly stopped as an after image just in front of her. So she close her eyes to sharpen her other senses to feel where the real one is. She opened her eyes for see her rushing for a side and when attacked her, just was another image. Before she could reply, she was hit from behind.

"Even if you know it, you should know about the Double After Image skill." Madame Fu said.

"Yes, I remember that…" Myst replied. rubbing the back of her head "You're not pulling any stops here."

"Well, is your turn now…"

So Myst went forward and instead of something simple she started to throw a complex series of attacks which seems to combinate elements of different martial arts styles. She easily was avoiding every one of her attacks, until she tries to counter her with her pipe, for only cross an after image. She turns around for find her, but doesn't attack it. "You learn fast, Myst, but you can't use my trick against myself. I know you will now attack from… there!"

She attacked from a side, but her eyes widened when saw the third Myst was too a after image, mocking her. "But where?" She asked surprised, beginning to look around. Then she felt a kick on her legs… from the direction of the second after image. Myst had hid herself in said image. After the kick Myst then grabbed her arm and threw her over the shoulder.

She landed on her back, but she stood up and prepared for keep fighting. Thought Myst lifts her and and smirks, showing what she got between her fingers.

She looks at it, soon finding the pipe on her hands. "Now show me how you get it off my fingers without using your body." Myst teases, aware she might regret it… but she couldn't help it now.

Madame Fu narrowed her eyes, and rushed at fast speed, and with a fast and quick movement, she got behind her, tied the trailing fur of both arms in front of her, the upper side passing near her neck and the lower just between her legs, and began to pull, pushing against her groin. Myst flew against Fu with a loud gasp.

"You never was able to get away of this movement, Myst." She said, pulling more. "Now, let me tell you something. If you surrender, I will leave you free. If not, I will keep with this until your body gets on a state that only a boy can help you, and actually the only one is Rick. And as you said, he got much bigger than you remember. So, what will be, surrender, or we will see a show?" She asked, pulling more against her groin.

Myst hissed and smirks "Why not the show? I fulfilled your condition after all. Get you to use something else then your pipe."

Surprisingly, Madame Fu smiled, and undone the grip, leaving her fall to the ground panting. "That's right. You maybe 'lost', but passed my test. As I said, I will think about the proposal."

"I never expected to win." admits Myst "Never could and how should I have improved on those weak spots only you knew, if I have nobody who train me on these specifically?" before groaning "But I will feel some of your hits for the next days…"

"I suppose." She said, getting and putting her clothes on. "Me and the girls will talk with the agents. You while, you can have more time with Rick. For 'old times'."

"Don't forget this" said Myst and tossed the Pipe back. "My old room still free for it? Or do I need to find a different place?" as she stood up.

"Actually, all are occupied, but for this, you don't need exactly a room." She smiled and moved to the door, followed by the other females and by Anabel, who still was surprised of what happened. "Ah, you remember where is the shower in this room, right?"

Myst looked at Rick ruffled his fur "Unless you changed the outlay, I still know where it is. Is the shampoo I usually used still available? You know me and Xena got the same trouble with the fur."

"I already know that." She said and everyone left the room, leaving both alone.

Myst ruffled Ricks for some more "Looks like you get one last time with my pussy Rick." and chuckles as the large dog licked her face. She leans back, stemming on her arms and spreading her legs she winked "You know how I want it Ricky."

Meanwhile, Madame Fu took the two agents and the rest of girls to her office, where she learned the situation.

"Mmm, yes the situation is pretty dire, for what I see." She said.

"Yes, and somehow she thought that you could help us, I don't know how." Said Locker at her.

Anabel thought for a moment and spoke. "If I can ask, which is your relation between you and her?"

Madame Fu sighed loudly after that question. "It was a long time." She replied.

"Many years ago, we were saw by humans as mere objects for get their fun. Deciding to change that, I founded this guild for use it as home for some homeless girls, and for show that we can do things better than other humans or guilds. The first ones were Ruby, Marina and Limey. Some time later, when we were beginning to get some reputation, we received a second trio of girls: a young Eevee called Xena, a Sneasel called Isis, and a young Zorua, Myst."

"During the weeks after their joining, everything was going fine, helping the girls to get where they could go, but Myst was somewhat troublesome, talking and reading about assassins, the deceased Auditore Family and the banished Assassin clan. But even with that, she was a good girl after all."

"Everything was going well." She stood up and walked to a file cabinet, taking a newspaper. "Until this." She shows the newspaper. It had the new in big letters. 'Ripper's 59th victim! The first victim in Ocrye!'.

"The Ripper…" Said Locker. "I think I heard about this. In that age the number of beginning trainers got reduced to a quarter of usual by the fear caused by that serial murder."

"Yes. Many people was worried about that. One day, we received the assignment of discover who was the Ripper and capture, which took us a lot for discover the identity of the killer, while the number of deaths was rising. After of look a lot, we were able to discover who was." Madame Fu showed some documents, with the photo of a blonde female with a sinister smile. "Carla Clement."

"Yes, I know." Said Locker. "I was a trainee when that was found. There was a big stir with it."

"And that wasn't all the story." She said. "Thanks to my contacts, we found the reason of why she had been doing this all this time. She seemed to be a Government Assassin."

"A Government Assassin?!" Asked both agents.

"Exactly. Seemed that she was the best in her work killing dangerous objectives that nobody else dared to do. But seemed that she had an extreme liking to kill people, and for avoid get her against them, surely they leaved her to turn into a serial killer, unable to stop her."

"Now I think about it." Said Anabel. "When I was entering into the International Police, I had to do a exaggerated psychological inspection, and when I asked why, the doctor only said that they don't wanted a second Clement at their hands, and then was odd for me."

"Knowing that now, we just found how she chose her victims: all them were straight men or lesbian women, so we soon planed into a plan for captured her, after found that her next step was this city. When we finished the planning, we found something terrible: Myst was gone without warning." She said and sighed loudly. "In that moment I remembered the discussion and disputes all we had about this, in where I was trying to convince her that we're not killers, and the right of kill a criminal or not was only in law's hands."

"After of see her gone, I run, trying to found the young girl before was too late. After a while, I found her in an alleyway."

7 years ago.

"Myst, what were you thinking going all by yourself?!" I demanded to the young Myst.

"What do you think? I was going to find her and stop her for good!" She replied.

"Myst, you don't know! Even if you're well trained, we're talking about a experimented assassin! With somebody as her, we shouldn't go alone!"

"But I can't leave somebody that kills without reason roam freely and not do nothing!"

Soon we heard police car sirens, and when I was trying to take her with me, we saw a shadow, and revealed herself as the last person we should meet: Carla Clement. Surely she was discovered by the Police and tried to escape hiding in the alleyway, where she found us.

Trying to protect Myst, I face her, and even I was able to disarm her and take away her knife, she showed a great experience as assassin and fighter, and during the brawl, she knocked me out.

I didn't knew how long I was unconscious, but when I opened my eyes, I saw that was not so much, because I saw the police in the alleyway, one of them with me. I didn't remember what he was saying, but looking around, I saw Carla Clement laying on the ground, lifeless. For a moment I thought that the Police came and shoot her. But when I looked around and found Myst, my eyes widened.

She was standing a half a meter from Carla's body, part of her clothes were soaked in blood, Carla's knife was in her hand, and her eyes had their light off, as if she was absent as if something terrible happened. I didn't took a lot for guess what happened.

Myst killed Carla Clement. In some sense, she was her first victim.

Present.

Madame Fu sighed loudly, after of explain that part of the story, but continued. "Time later, the Police said that she done it in self defense, and that was a miracle that she survived against her. I knew too that was a miracle, but still I had my doubts if was really in 'self defense', as they said. So some weeks later, when Myst returned to herself, I called her to this very room.

7 Years ago, weeks later.

"Myst, I want to make you a question, and I want you answer me with only the truth." I said to her, giving my back to Myst, while the rest of girls were present.

"The police said that you killed her in self defense, but I have my doubts." I started. "I know you, and that all the Zoruas as this ability, Illusion. You could have used it for taunt from her and hide, making she concentrate on you for not finish me, and stalling her enough time for the Police for reach, but when they came, Carla was death. Knowing that facts." I turned around and slammed my hands against the table. "Why you killed her?! Why you forced your justice when only law has that right?!"

When she replied to that question, everyone got shocked, but somehow I expected it.

"She was an assassin that worked for people that can control the law and justice! If she was only arrested, she could be released and hidden away by these people! It was clear that this was the only option!"

I closed my eyes, sighing loudly. What she said was right. Even if we captured her, the government that hired her would take her out in no time, beginning the massacre again. Inside of her, she knew too that if she wasn't stopped Clement, she would be dead right now. But still, I wanted do a guild in which kill somebody was an absolute taboo, and by this the guild would be investigated, and I needed to protect the other girls.

"Myst. You killed a person, when the rules of the guild specify that we never kill anybody by any reason. And now all us will be investigated by what you done, and I have to do something for protect my girls. Now, you give me no more option." I said and waved an arm to a side hard. "From this very moment, you're banished from Nymph Warriors! This will not be your home anymore!"

The girls got shocked at that decision, but Myst didn't make a gesture to it, and after of some seconds of silence, she turned and walked away.

Present.

"That… were the last words we shared that day… seven years ago." Madame Fu, after of finish the story.

The two agents were silent after of hear all the story, not knowing what to say, but they guess that this was the reason of why Myst didn't appeared in another picture than with the second 'generation' of girls.

"During all these years, Myst never returned to this place after of that." Madame Fu said, looking to the door that just got opened. "Until today."

"You told my story?" asks Myst as she came in and chuckles "I bet now you going to ask why the mantle I use only showed up 3 years ago."

Everyone looked at her, for then look at Madame Fu. "I heard why you're here. And after of think about it, maybe I accept. But you must accept some conditions."

"No killing I take is one of them." stated Myst before pulling a chair over to sit "The other ones?"

"You will never go by yourself, you will always be backed up by one of the girls."

"These two arrest me if I even tried" pointed the dark type out, pointing to the agents. "Who is coming with this?"

"I will be the one who decides it. And the last one, if you find any clue about this, you will not take it for yourself, you will share it with the rest."

Myst took a deep breath before nodding "You got it." before she reaches for her bag "And best I start with something I dig out four years ago." and took a folder out "I always wondered if I share that with you or not… but now somebody with Clement's style is out there…" and hands it over. Madame Fu opened the file and saw... that Clement were about to receive a new killing order. If she hadn't died that day… Fu would have been on the list. "Somebody from the government didn't like what you build here."

"I guess it. But if you had been in contact these years with this country, you could have found that the 'person' that hired her was arrested. Surely was a scapegoat for the rest of the big guys."

"After I left I spend a year wandering around, trying to find new purpose. Didn't care for news. Only getting around. Until I was found." stated Myst "By the last person I thought I would ever meet."

The two agents looked at her, wondering of what she was talking.

She looked Fu straight in the eyes "Some families only die out by name. Their blood carries on."

She narrowed her eyes after hear that. "For what I know, that clan disappeared decades ago."

"I must have learned my profession from somewhere." shrugs Myst and sighs "So… what is the plan from here Madame?"

"For start, we must get all the info we can get about this group. So we have to ask to the type of people that knows better thys type of group: gangs, syndicates and hooligans. We will take the info from them, even if that means beating their groups." She said.

"I have some contacts which can help us." offered Myst "But I would like to go with Isis and Xena to them. For old takes sake."

"Okay." She said. "Welcome back to Nymph Warriors, Myst. I hope this isn't turn into a mistake."

"I let the grave sending this time to somebody else if I can help it." stated Myst and stood up "And I'm not that out of contact here… I am the godmother of a child that lives in this region after all."

"You're a godmother?" asks Isis surprised "I thought you don't have any family left."

"Long story" chuckles Myst "In a few days I plan to visit the family in question anyway. You can drop in as well if you want." before standing up "But now we should get to a bank and then to the contacts."

"To a bank?" Asked Xena.

"Informants are more talkative if you pay them cash." informed Myst "Got always a well filled account for this. And now we need some of the cash."

"So you plan to rob a bank?" asks Locker

"Locker… you should know me well enough by now that I am not into petty stuff like bank robbery." deadpans Myst "You disappoint me." She only got a raised eyebrow from both agents.

"We are going." she stated "Oh and Xena… still dreaming about driving that one jeep you kept staring in the catalogue as I was still around?"

"Why you ask that?" and as answer she got a pair of keys tossed over "Because if you still do, you drive."

She yelled, and she left so fast that only left a dusty silhouette of herself that disappeared seconds later.

Myst laughed heartily "I knew she would love that." and began to follow her.

"That's a bad idea." Said Ruby. "In a only year she crashed 3 cars."

"Thanks for the warning." told Myst "Damm… I thought she would turn out to be a good driver." before looking after Xena "Well… at least I made her happy."

"Before all, you should at least meet the rest of the girls, no?" Isis asked.

"Got a point." she admits "I am… well… it has been to long since I hang around a place with more than one or two people I can trust." and sighs "So… may you lead?"

"Okay." Isis replied. "The Lopunny is Dolly, the Togekiss is Pixy, the Salamence is Dracea, the Meowstic is Lucy, The Mawile is Jane, the Mismagius is Fatima, the Marowak is Kara, and the Salazzle that is staring at your friend is Hira." She presented, everyone nodding at her, except Hira who was looking at Looker.

"I take a wild guess… she is one who goes with anybody into the bed?" asks Myst with a raised eyebrow.

Isis rolled her eyes, taking that as a yes. "Well… it seems any guild has the extreme kind" Myst sights "Anything else I should be aware off?"

"Not, for now." She only replied.

"Then let us see how Xena is doing." suggested Myst. "I worry a bit"

"Yes, you're right." She replied. And so they move out to see after Xena and Mysts Jeep. They got there and Myst said "Well… it is still intact."

"Why you're worried?" Xena asked.

"I was told you tend to wreck cars." stated Myst.

"That were mere accidents, only that!" Xena replied.

"You call accident to enter into a shop, without ever exit from the car?" Isis countered.

"You know what a break is, what rules of driving a car and such?" asks the Zorua.

"It was only an accident! I just simply lost the control that time!"

"If you crash the jeep, you pay for it." warned Myst "I spend two months hunting down the kidnapper of 34 children to earn the money for it."

"Okay, I get it.!" She said.

"No let's drive… we need to go to the Ambria International Bank"

"Okay, here we go!" Xena said, and entered into the jeep.

When the other two got into, they got surprised of see another face there. "Fatima? What are you doing here?" Asked Isis, surprised.

"Madame Fu thought that you should need some ghostly help in what you're trying to do." The Mismagius replied.

"As long you don't start with ghost jokes" stated Myst "I put the last ghost I worked with into hospital because he couldn't shut his mouth with his damn jokes. And him constantly trying to grope my chest wasn't helping."

"Don't worry, I'm not interested on that."

"Good!" she nods "Can we go now?"

The four drove on the jeep for a while until reach to the Ambria International Bank. Oce they were there, Myst left the Jeep and moves straight into the bank and moves to a free accounter.

"Hello. How can I help you?" asks the accounter.

Myst took a card on the table and said "I like to withdraw money. I think you got informed about my arrival."

The Accounting looked at the card and nods "Of course Miss Black. Please wait while I proceed with the necessary measures."

"Of course!" nodded Myst and turns to the others girls "Until the guy is back. Any questions for me?"

"Miss Black?" Isis asked.

"One of many aliases I have" said Myst with a shrug "Hey! I am an Orphan who doesn't know her parents. I needed a name for the bank accounts… and I couldn't use the one that Madame Fu got me in case the… nature of my business gets connected back to me."

"I see." Replied Xena

"Anything else you like to know about me?" asks Myst "We haven't seen each other for years after all. Heck I don't know where to even start asking you guys."

"Where have you been all these years by yourself?"

"Around the world. Name any region and I have at least visited a town or holiday spot there." replied Myst "Thought I must say, the best guys I run into were in Johto."

"Really?" Isis asked at her.

"Really! I promise you that you get the best concentrated in three towns." said Myst "Thought the two guys I had the best sex so far lives in Hoenn and Unova."

"I would love to have seen that." Xena said.

"Perhaps one day" she stated and the accounter came back. With a briefcase.

As he got to the females he opened it and stated "Five hundred thousand Poke in cash, like you requested."

"Very good!" stated the girl and sighs that she received the money before taking the briefcase

"Please come back soon Mrs. Black."

"We will see. Bye" stated Myst and began to move to the exist with the money.

"Five hundred thousand poke?!" Isis asked, after learn the quantity.

"That is the sum you should always have ready if you are dealing with underground informants." stated Myst "They can be a greedy bunch but they know not to cross certain lines."

"But some of them will never answer, even if they're paid five million poke."

"For this case I have my card" she mused "I got a reputation after all." and she showed it to them. It was a simple white card with a black stylized A and a Zorua Head in the middle.

"Ah, you finished that picture you were working back there?" Isis asked.

"I use it as calling card since I started my second career." admits Myst. "And I got help regarding it." and moves into the jeep "I got the address of an informant. He belongs to a network I regularly visit. And done a couple of favors to them. If anybody is willing to help us then is this group."

"Okay, but we must be wary, okay?" Fatima warned.

"If he tries to trick us, we can show him not to mess with us." mused Myst calmly while showing the address they need to drive over. After of a while they reached their destination.

It looked like an betting both and Myst moves in, finding there a man that was counting bills on his hands, and he looks at her. "Oh, Myst, you're here? It has been a while."

"Yeah. Two years if I recall correctly" she mused and put the briefcase on the table "And I got here for business."

"Oh, I see." He replied, leaving the bills on a side of the table. "What do you want know this time?"

"In simple words: Everything you can dig out about this new gang and who is behind these murders." stated Myst. "I got the usual sum here."

"I see." He said at her. "But sadly, I can't help you with that…"

"And why?" asks Myst, her hand back on the case. "Normally you are a reliable source."

"Yeah, but somehow this group got pretty secretive for me, but at least I know who could know about them."

"And who it might be?" she smirks, leaning forward in a suggestive manner.

"You ever heard about the Syndicate?"

"A couple of times." stated Myst "And I bet one or two of their members were once either customers or victims of mine."

"Well, yeah, they seems to have dealing with them recently. Surely their boss will know more about that gang."

"Then I need to know how to approach him and… to convince him to spit the bills."

"You mean enter into his mansion? Is very fortified by his men. The only form of enter, evidently, is by force."

"What about getting an appointment?"

"I don't know. My guys informed me that you got to get with Nymph Warriors, and trust me, they made him lost many business in all these years." He said. "And I bet that he will be informed by his guys too."

"All he will know that a Zorua is with me. You know very well that nobody aside from a handful people know that I am the Assassin."

"But unless you can bet an army by yourself... I heard that he is a real paranoid, and has measures against your illusion tricks."

"I work something out. I got the President of Kencar industries after all… and he was paranoid as well." she smirks and let go of the briefcase "Thanks for the help."

"Just take care."

"i will" promised myst as she leaves the room.

Soon the girls saw Myst returning to the jeep. "Good news?"

"Rather difficult ones… we have to visit the boss of the Syndicate for better info. Got his address but we have to break in." states Myst.

"The Syndicate you say?" Fatima said.

"We have to inform Madame Fu about this." Said Isis.

Myst took a phone out "Her number?"

"What are you thinking? We will surely need aid if we want to break into their hideout." Warned Xena.

"Calling her and meeting up somewhere while we scout out. No break in. Just looking how it looks outside." said Myst "Knowing is half the battle."

"Okay." Isis nodded at her.

After of inform to Madame Fu, they went to where is the boss' mansion.

"That place seems really fortified from the outside." Said Xena, looking at distance. "Grunts and Guards over all the courtyard."

"The courtyard is also covered by a military base worth of security cameras" stated myst while looking through spy glasses "And the windows are made of security glass and have… wow! Fingerprint scanners, iris scanners and voice identification."

"Saying that this guy is a paranoid is a understatement." Said Fatima.

"No kidding. I can spot the antennas for anti illusion fields, anti ghost fields and even electroshock fields for Dittos" said Myst "I never saw that much in one place… need to find his architecture if I ever want a chance to sneak in. But I can see three possible paths… but all three require the turn off the cameras and that the guards get distracted. Better meet up with the rest to discuss our findings."

"Okay." Isis said.

The girls soon went to the place where they decided to meet, and Myst saw to all the girls there.

"You dislike the Syndicate I take?" asks Myst with a raised eyebrow "And I thought my informant was playing out the big cards."

"We had our clashes with them in the past." Said Miranda. "And it needs a lot of guts, and a big pair of breasts, to deal with them."

"So they are perverts?" asks Myst "Too bad that field is in place… got a nice illusion form for that."

"Forget that. Miranda's jokes are always unnecessary." Ruby said.

"I see… so… now let us tell you what we found out and plan accordingly." suggest Myst.

"Okay."

Myst told her what they found out by watching and what she assumes about this place due the outside layout. And a few ideas how to get in a group of three while the rest would… distract the guards.

"It's a good plan, but that are the defenses outside. We have no idea of how well defended is the inside. And if there is a larger group inside?" Dracea asked.

"Yes, we found that type of situation every time we meet them on their hideouts." Said Jane.

"For rooms I got plenty of tools to disable groups." she states "Both lethal and non lethal."

"Maybe, but I would sugest to ram inside and finish that group once at for all." Said Pixy.

"And the information?" asks Myst "I see a source of lot of information here."

"But Myst, now we have to deal with the mysterious group. We can't have them on our backs after what will happen now."

"And in this aspect I am seeing it. I want to know their relationship. If they are enemies, we get enemy of my enemy situation. If not we can still press anything out we need to know and break the organizations neck." stated Myst "I did that sort of thing a couple of times after all."

"Still, is a bad idea try to go alone." Said Lucy, opening her ears aiming to the mansion. "They seems ready for anything."

"Who said going alone? I planned for a group of three going in. First order to disable the ghost force shield and then find their boss." states Myst "Which of you is good in knocking single guys out fast or hold off a group?" For her surprise, all them raised their arms.

"And who has experience in sneaking inside a well defended building without getting noticed?" she asks, hoping to lower the number, but all them lowered the arm, except Fatima.

"Of course the only one who cannot follow…" the dark type muttered in disbelief. "How do I do my job while still keeping the deal?"

"A thing is killing them." Began Ruby.

"But another thing is knocking them out." Finished Limey.

"If you really needs to enter and see the boss, we can lead you there." Said Merinda.

"The point is, I want to ensure that this guy gets nervous because of my reputation." stated Myst "He is paranoid. So if we feed that by getting to him by sneaking in, he shit his pants and is more ready to talk. Especially if you are with me."

"I think that he will be enough scared if we just break inside." Said Lucy. "Maybe is a paranoid about security, but doubt that he can't defend himself."

"Good!" she nods "Then we only need to find a way to break in. Without having to murder half of the guards… Locker said one more death on my bill and he arrests me on the spot."

"Oh, don't underestimate us, girl." Said Ruby with a smile.

"Well. Ready for a crash course in sneaking into a house?" smirks Myst.

The girls soon broke into the mansion's courtyard, taking by surprise the gang's members, and Myst was seeing everyone of the abilities in battle that had every girl. Soon they give enough window to Myst for enter into the mansion alongside the girls she choosed.

As myst was doing a dangerous plot here, she has chosen Xena and Isis, as the three of them have worked close together before and Myst preferred partners she had training with before. Higher chance of success.

"Its them, call the others!" Yelled one of the guards seeing Nymph Warriors breaking into the courtyard. Myst and the girls went to the door and after a look Myst took out small explosives and put them on two spots on the door and the three went to a distance before Myst triggered them and the door's hinges were blown off, allowing them to enter the house self.

With the door opened, the three went inside the building, trying their best to not be spotted by the men guarding the inside. Thought they had to take care of one of them… and myst did that by grabbing him in a hold and choke him until he lost conscious and they stuff him in a chest. "Let's find the switches."

They nod at her and began to look inside the mansion for the switches, but everyone was running from a side to another by the ruckus outside the building, so was somewhat hard to sneak..

Thought Myst went toward the cellar… for the simple fact that most houses have their dead switches down there. And she smirks as she found it "Defenses are hard to run without electricity."

"Don't move, bitch!" Said a guard that just sneaked behind her, aiming an assault rifle at her. She smirked a bit but raised her arms and turned around, looking at at the guard "You joking right? Your weapons safety switch isn't released."

The guard looked in confusion… only to find Myst's boot in his balls. "Hehe" He said before of fall to the ground.

"Why does everybody fall for this old trick with the safety switch?" muttered Myst while putting a small explosive to destroy the fuses within five minutes and moves back up to join the others.

"How was?" Isis asked.

"One guard who falls for the oldest trick" she states and after a small boom the lights went out "now all defenses are out."

"Okay, and now what?"

"We head straight for their boss… while the others have their fun."

"Okay, but, where is he?"

"Either in his office… or on the way to the back exit."

"Suggest going to the office first."

"First floor" told Myst and moves up the stairs. At the doors of the office she presses her ear at the door and nods to the two others that the one they seek for are in there… sitting behind a table with two guards near him.

"I'm really surprised that you dared to attack me here, Nymph Warriors." Said a voice from the shadow behind the table. "And seems you have a new recruit now."

"I prefer the term returning member" smirks Myst.

"Anyway, you just got here, and I demand to know why!"

"Just wanting to have some information I was told you could provide" stated myst as she moved towards them calmly "And to deliver you a card."

The guards got in front of her for stop her to move closer. "A card?"

"Yep! Got fifty bucks to deliver it." stated Myst and tossed it over. Of course she had lied but a paranoid man would panic at the card with the symbol of a known killer. And her own card should be well known by now.

He looked at the card, holding it on his hands, and soon began to laugh. "You really think that somebody would dare to try it? You, really think that somebody would dare to send an assassin against me?!" He threw the card.

"Who knows?" asks Myst "We got here after all." and mused "So… can we talk about about why we are here?"

"You think you really have what is needed to make me talk about anything?" He asked. "I can be a paranoid, but not a fool!"

Myst thought for a moment before grabbing one gard and slam his head on the desk before using a combination of a kick and punch to get the other down before sitting on the desk and had the man near of her "I have my means~" she purred.

But when she saw it closer, she found that he was much larger that she expected, revealing that was a large Snorlax.

Turning to the others she complains "You said he was a munchlax!"

"We said that he created the Syndicate WHEN was a munchlax!" Said Isis. "We didn't know how was he after that, because he never revealed himself to others!"

she sighs and said "Well… that makes things much easier!" and reaches for her bag and pulled out a shot.

But he hit the shot with his hand, sending it away, and she jumped away for avoid a smack from him that destroyed the table.

"So much for putting him to sleep" she shrugs "So… we have to break his arms and legs now."

"To that thing?" Isis asked.

"I have seen bigger."

Soon the Snorlax began to advance to her, throwing Mega Punches at every step hitting hard the ground. Myst dodges each of these attacks and watches his movements. One thing for sure: He is only used to deal with rivals but no fully trained fighter.

He soon stopped his attack after of see he doesn't hit her, he jumped over her with Body Slam. Only for Myst diving over to avoid the attack and pulled out an item and put it on his butt… and showing it is a taser.

He yelped and jumped by the shock on his butt, but turned around angry and began to use Rollout for hit her. Myst however jumped on the table and then on the Rolling Snorlax to lead his rolling towards a wall. Also she wondered what her teammates are doing.

"You need some help?" Asked Xena.

"Well yes you could." She admits "Because I am a little underprepared for a snorlax. For those I need stronger stuff and they are at home."

Isis shrugs and rushed, creating a ice field in front of the rolling Snorlax, making him lose control and impact into a wall.

Myst had jumped off and looks at Xena, smirking "You know… he could need a shocking enlightenment." and tossed her taser over… which showed to have a little port that allows electrotypes to channel their attacks into the taser. "may you do the honor my dear?"

"As you like." She replied and grabs the taser for use it.

Without warning, the fat pokemon stood up and slams hard the ground, causing the ground to shake, making Xena fall and lose the taser. The Zorua was cursing, wondering why they never learned to balance out earthquakes and rushed forward to get the taser back before that fat normal type could think of something. having Xena to cover for the two.

Isis tried to try to maintain stability, while Xena rubbed her butt by the land. While the Normal Type tried to Mega Punch Myst again. However she ducked under it and unleashes a Night Daze directly on him, trying to aim for his jewels.

He yelled in real pain with that hit, but tried to fall over her. To which she dives to the side. "As he would be the first heavy Pokemon pulling that trick" muttered Myst.

He stood up and began to use Rollout again, this time trying to attack Xena and Isis. "Xena! To the right, Isis! Jump and roll him to the wall. Then we try the DDT!"

"We hadn't done that in years! Sure that will work?!" Xena said while both avoided the rolling aggressor.

"Better ideas?" asks Myst "because anything I could pull from here kills him."

"Okay, but not complain if fails!" Said Isis, soon freezing the ground enough for send the Snorlax to a wall.

Then Myst gathered energy for a dark pulse, like Isis did. Then the two were done, they shoot the beams at Xena's direction and just before the two moves collides. She unleashes a thunderbolt move and the energy of the three moves began to shoot forward the Snorlax.

The impact caused an explosion that filled with smoke all the room. Myst coughed loudly. She couldn't remember the team move was smoky afterward.

"A little rusty surely. Too much Dark Pulse on it…" Said Isis coughing.

"Well… did we get him?" coughs Xena, waving her arms in hope the smoke got out.

When the smoke got off, they could see that the Snorlax was already unable to battle, by both the attack and the paralysis suffering by the electric part of the attack. "now we have to ensure he won't move that soon again while we questioning him" stated myst "Should we add truth serum into the mix?"

"I think that with the beating he had will be enough." said Xena. "And better take the other girls here for intimidate him."

"Wonder when they will arrive" mused Myst while she sat down on the remaining chair, looking around in the room to see if there's anything interesting.

"I think I will go to look for them. They will surely began to look at every room here." Said Isis, getting out the room.

"I keep the eyes on him" stated Myst.

After a while Isis returned with all the girls with her.

"That's what I call a big boss." Said Merinda, staring at the Snorlax.

"Yeah… now all we have to do is to make him talk." stated Myst before laughing "Thought next time you tell me something you know, let me know from WHEN the info is."

"Sorry for that." Said Hira with a grin.

"Now let's set him up." stated Myst and they began to pull him up onto a chair and tied him up.

"Okay, fatty! Wake up!" Yelled Jane to the Snorlax

"I get a bucket of water." stated Myst and moves out and soon came back with the bucket of water.

"Or that work, or he will not wake up in hours." Said Jane.

"But with what the hell you hit him?" Pixy asked.

"OUr old move. The DDT." chuckles Myst "A combo of two Dark Pulse and a Thunderbolt."

"My, I'm surprise that he is still alive." Hira commented

"If I wanted him dead, he would be" countered Myst while splashed the water into the Snorlax face.

Suddenly the large anthro pokemon woke up, beginning to look around. "Morning Sunshine! In the better mood to talk now?"

Soon the pokemon stares at them. "What do you want, bitches?"

"Here is a new group. We want to know everything you know about them. Also, somebody runs around and uses the killing method of a dead serial killer. What can you tell?" stated Myst putting one foot between the legs as a warning she could kick or stomp him there… not to mention all the others who could… burn or shock him for example.

"Very funny. If you want know it, I will tell you." He said.

"For what I know they call themselves the Black Order, and they're really insane for wear really medieval armors and tunics, wearing that stupid black star in the red background. I don't know where is their hideout, or no much about that serial killer, but I can tell you that I got the info that they will attack a Pokemon Hotel for getting all the pokemon there tomorrow. If you're really thinking to go against them, they do not act as a typical gang, they act as an army!"

"From the looks they sound like they split off Team Plasma" admits Myst "But what is their goal. Or did they not state it yet?"

"No much, but I have a clue of their activities. The assassin you're looking is with them."

"Anything else you want to say?" asks Myst "Or is it all for now?"

"Yes, I never saw them use a pokemon for their work. They aren't scared of get their hands dirty."

"YOu mean they don't have any Pokemon in Pokeballs or no Pokemons at all in their ranks?"

"That's right. Nobody knows why they get so many pokemon if they don't use them."

"I don't like that…" muttered Myst "Well… what do you think girls?"

"This group seems mean business." Said Ruby.

"I agree! And getting more info seems to involve undercover." said Myst "And who know how good they are setting their security…" before looking at the normal type "Should we call the police?"

"Yes, is possible." Limey said.

Myt pulled out a phone and dials a number. And after a short call she stated "That was it. The Authorities are on their way."

"Well, now this is done. What will you do? After all, you're an assassin, right?" Lucy asked.

"While he fits into the profile of people I kill… I am not hired to do so. And for a freebee it would be a good opportunity… but you forget that I have agreed no killing… so… I just leave him here and make a memo to decide his final fate later." explains Myst before turning around to leave the place.

Hours later, the news reported that the Syndicate and their leader, called Big Fat Jones, was finally arrested with the aid of Nymph Warriors, and from a mysterious subject was not identified, but there was found to a card owned by the Zorua Assassin. Given reputation, some of the policemen got nervous that to that serial killing also killings from the assassin are coming into the mix and thus pulling value manpower into an extra investigation, given that they need every man for the team.

Myst was looking at the news and mused "That might get some of the criminals nervous." Stated Myst with a slight chuckles.

"You didn't waited at least a day for appear in the news, right?" Said Looker looking at her.

"We-" she started but stopped as the card was shown…. It looked like a children's drawing. With a Zoroark as bead instead of a Zorua. Myst blinked and asks "What the fuck? Who placed a cheap child drawing as my calling card?"

Looker laughed after of hear that. Gritting her teeth, she grabbed Locker and told the girls "Tell Madame Fuu, I and Looker are taking a visit by the police! I want to know who is mocking me!"

"Hey, hey, calm down, calm down!" Said Looker.

"Tell me why." said Myst "Because now that the region has seen that card, my good reputation is a joke as nobody would take me serious if I move as assassin into locations. Or try to intimidate somebody."

"I did it!" Said Fu, walking to her. "And before you say something, think about it a moment! We're going against a group that is extremely violent, and they seem to have at their side an assassin that acts as Carla Clement! If they thought that you're the REAL Zorua Assassin, they would know that you're helping these girls!"

"So you are setting it up like I am an imposter?" wondered Myst "Good plan… only downside I am a Zorua, not a Zoroark. Or are you also planning that I should evolve?"

"Not, but that will make them search for a Zoroark, ignoring any Zorua they can found."

"Then next question: How are you sure they would search for a Zoroark? For the many years, I build up the picture that I call myself Zorua Assassin because I could pose as any human female you can dream off, but always of the same height thus making you think I am a human with a good talent for disguises. Think of your reaction as I revealed myself. You both believed I was human at that point. The same picture applies here."

"That's clearly the question: many years. You would think that, some day, the Zorua Assassin would have evolved into a Zoroark?"

"Your word in Arceus ears" sighs Myst, getting her plan but disagrees on the levels of her own experience. Especially as only few people seems to understand the huge difference of skill using Illusion between the two evolutions.

"For now the only thing we can do is wait until tomorrow. And don't worry, after of end this, you can crack that illusion if you want."

"I need a bed" she simply said "And a glass of wine." she looked at her close friends "Care to go with me to a bar and enjoy some glasses?"

"Sorry, but actually not interested." Said Ruby, rubbing her head.

"Anybody else?" asks Myst looking around the entire guild.

"Actually, we're a little busy now. We're preparing the festival parade for this year." Said Xena. "But with the actual problems…"

"What festival parade?" asks Myst not aware that the guild was participating in this.

"You already forgot?" asked Madame Fu. "Every year in the region is a festival around this year, and randomly a group or guild takes the honor of making the festival parade that starts the festival. This year we will do it. And now I remember, before that 'incidents', you wanted to participate too."

"THAT festival?" she asks before taking out her phone, looking at the calendar "SHIT! Forgot to mark it this year. I always was around to watch it."

Isis laughed loudly. "What a head you have."

"You have no clue how many jobs I had this year." stated Myst "36 targets, 230 rescues of kidnapped, 102 break ins and 9 babysitting jobs."

"Babysitting?" Merinda asked and laugh loudly. "I never saw you into that!"

"ONe of the rescue missions I did recently was of my godchild." stated Myst "Locker knows some of the hte details. And yes I do baby sittings. Don't ask why but some rich people find it exotic to hire an assassin to watch over their offspring. And of course, I do babysit Melanie a few times."

"You has been busy all this time for be able to do that." Said Ruby.

"I am a woman of many talents." chuckles Myst "Well… I think I change clothes so I can help a bit. Just need to get my bag." and turns out to leave the building to pick up her bag from the jeep.

"I wonder what she will put now…"

She came bag with a large travel bag "Where can I get my stuff down? Don't worry! It's just my travel bag."

"What a travel bag!"

"I have seen bigger" countered Myst. "So… the guest room is where?"

"I think I can take you there." Said Isis.

"Thank you" she stated. "Lead the way."

Isis nodded at her and took her to a guest room that… well, was only a room with a bed and a chair.

"No closet?" asks Myst "A little disappointing." while she placed down her back and starts opening it, revealing that a second bag was in there which she took out before clothes were revealed.

"A bag inside a bag?"

"I have to carry my tools and weapons somewhere." told Myst with a shrug "And of course all the stuff I use to keep my fur clean"

"I see. Well, enjoy your stay."

"Thanks" stated Myst and began to unpack for just enough to have her nightgown out and a set of casual clothes for the next day. Then she went to get one last round of the showers.

In the showers, she found the Togekiss Pixy showering herself on the water. Taking a shower herself, Myst let out a sight as the water runs through before asking "How long are you part of the guild?"

She just looked at her for a moment. "I'm here for some years, I don't remember very well the date, around 3 or 4 years."

"And you got how here how?" asks Myst "I got here because Madame caught me as I tried to steal some food."

"Me and Dracea heard about the feats that this guild was doing, and we decided to enter into. You have no idea how hard was Madame Fu in the initiation."

"No idea? She wiped the floor with me dozens of times for my stunts." laughed Myst "I have a pretty clear idea how she deals with people. And I am getting the feeling I am the only one with a criminal background here."

"Don't think bad, but before we were what you could call the typical thugs, until we ended with no work."

"A problem that happens anybody on any field of work when bad luck strikes." admits Myst while putting shampoo on her body "Just curious: Am I still the only bi in the guild?"

"If you're asking about preferring females and males by equal, sorry. Actually, we're just interested in males." Pixy said. "Or in a female if certain 'thing' is present."

Rolling her eyes Myst sighs "You really should brighten your horizons."

"With what we can get is enough." she smiled at her. "Disappointed?"

"A bit." she admits "I really am a girl who likes to keep company for the night. And I really want to try one of you girls." leaning against the wall.

"Sorry for hear that." She said but thought for a moment. "Maybe… maybe you can try and test with Hira. That Salazzle tends to play with dildos when horny and when she can have Rick. Maybe you can try your luck with her, but I warn you, her dildos aren't exactly small in size."

"I got my time with a Tyrannitar. It won't be worse," she stated. "But since then I avoid rock types… hurts too much."

"Then leave tell you that she tries to use dildos of the size of Rick when really desperate. And what we saw. No idea if she has biggers."

"Only?" she asks, "I thought she would go bigger." then mused, "I think I push my luck here."

"Good luck, you may need it."

"Thanks! Where is her room?" she asks while washing the shampoo off.

"They're easy to recognized, every room has a silhouette of the Pokemon that belongs."

"Thanks" she nods and dries her fur up before getting her nightgown on and starts looking for the door. Soon found a door with the silhouette of a Salazzle on it. So she knocked on the door to see if she is still awake.

"Who is?" Said a female voice inside, but seemed that there were moans in the middle.

"It's Myst" she stated "Am I interrupted you in something?"

"What do you want?"

"Asking if you want some girl on girl action." smirks Myst.

"Sure that you could take this?" She asked as if she was inviting her to enter and see.

"You haven't seen some of my past partners!" smirks Myst while opening the door. What she saw was the busty anthro Salazzle… riding what seemed a ground type dildo of the size of Rick's penis, bulging her belly every time she slid down herself on it.

Myst looks at her and raised an eyebrow "You don't happen to be related with a Mawile named Yuuki, are you?"

"Who?" She asked, moaning and still riding the dildo.

"A friend of mine" she states while moving towards the fire type. "A hint, angle the dildo a bit forward and you get a better result."

"You're giving lessons to a slut?" She grinned at her.

"Yes. I got my own dildos and learned something about them." smirked the Assassin giving a pose that shows she is serious.

"That could be funny to see." She said. "Tell me, are you good with two-way dildos?"

"I have experience but personally I prefer strap ons" admits Myst.

"Sorry, but I don't have one, and I doubt they have my preferred size."

"Well, I have one that can be equipped with any dildo." She smirked in return "Should I get it?"

She thought for a moment. "You're getting my interest." She replied and raised up, taking her huge dildo out of her.

"Thought for that one, I need to look a bit. Was a lot of time since I used the adapter for this size."

"Take your time."

"Get the bed ready." She smiled and moves back to her stuff to look for the strap on. As she looked she felt to be watched and glanced over to see if she was right. Doing it she spotted what she thought that was one of the two agents watching at her, she had no time for seeing if was Looker or Anabel.

Deciding to go safely she closed her bag after she found what she looked for and with a small movement which couldn't be seen from behind. If they try to search her bag, they would be for a surprise.

Standing up she began to move to the door, wondering what the agents will think of her nightgown. It gave a good view of her body after all.

When she reached to Hira's room, she saw that the Salazzle was on the bed, with some of her… biggest… dildos she had ready.

"Eager girl. Don't see that often. And I talk about sluts I met in the past" giggles Myst

"Just want to see what you can do." She said, looking the strap on. "That has for two dildos?"

"Yep!" she nods "Surprised?"

"Good to hear it."

"Oh? What have you in mind?"

"Just thought that we could take turns if you don't mind."

"Was already thinking of that" she smirks and moves closer, letting her nightgown drop on the ground.

"Let's see what a small breasted bi can do." She mussed at her.

"I made all scream I had my fun with. Even the guys," she smirks and leans against the fire type and kissed her while a hand cupped the breast to get the first feel.

In the guest room where the two agents sitting at Mysts bag, trying to get the lock open. "I cannot believe that she seriously got a travel bag with a custom security lock," stated Anabel as he sixth lockpick broke staring at the remains as her mood were not good. "Why are we trying to get her contents again?"

"You already forgot the orders?" Replied Locker. "Who knows how many clues of many cases she can have here. An assassin is an assassin after all, and who knows what is hiding."

"You're right. But she makes very difficult for us to get even so far." complains the female, trying the next set of lockpicks to get that lock open. This time she manages it and she smiles, opening the bag… only for a green gas shooting into her face. She coughs violent as her face turns green and… she falls back on the ground.

Locker gasped and checked on her… finding her only knocked out. "If I get that… Zorua!" thought he was free now to search her bag. Which he did… at fits, she only got a good set of clothes out… plus two catalogs of expensive cloth companies and a travel bag for hygiene and makeup products. Though the makeup is surprisingly limited. Only lipstick and a few other things.

Then finally he got a calendar from the bag. thought upon opening it… he found that she is using hieroglyphs of ancient Johto for her writing. The only thing he could deceiver was a date in two weeks stating "S+Z, GC-GD 15:00" and an address.

"Very smart, but I wouldn't be an agent of the International Police if I couldn't translate this." he said, before looking the date and the address.

It was a Saturday and the address leads to… a restaurant is known for being a favorite children's party place. He wanted to think something bad but thought about Myst's niece and the chat she had with that blue-colored Weavile, soon guessing what was that date. But still, he tried to translate the hieroglyphs.

"Okay, if I remember right, every letter represents an Unown representing every alphabetical letter, so turning the letters to normal we have…" and the result was… a chaotic mess of letters. Myst must have used either a different translation for them or encoded everything as well. She is very throughout to keep her secrets.

"This will take more time as expected."


	7. Mission: Nymph Warriors II

Myst was standing on top of a building looking through spyglasses to take a hint how the situation is on a plaza they were watching for quite some time. With her was Locker and as they waited Myst asks "How was it to break open my bag?"

He only narrowed his eyes at her, for later change the subject. "Are you sure that this group will attack this hotel?" He asked, looking around.

"I think that guy had no reason to lie. So we should see them soon." stated Myst while looking and muttered, "For a Ninetails she is has a terrible taste in fashion…"

"Who do you mean?"

"The last part was a private statement."

He shocked his head at that. Soon they saw a lot of transport trucks reaching the place, blocking every exit from the plaza or the building, and from them began to get down many men, all them in black armors with red trims, brown hoods and black masks covering the upper part of their faces. As the Syndicate boss said, they were not exactly wearing pokeballs at hand, but many types of medieval weapons as spears and sword, alongside some shields, which all them were dark red with a black star on the middle.

"But where did these guys come from? A medieval convention?" Asked Locker, eye widened.

"I doubt it… but these are very sharp… and hard to get by. These materials are normally reserved for military grade equipment. For elite troops." told Myst "I wonder how they got their hands on it… and even in this amount."

Soon the group began to threaten the people in the plaza, getting their pokeballs and placing them where they couldn't annoy them, while the big number of them entered into the hotel.

"They got inside. Okay, what is the idea? Wait here, or be a hero and kick their buts trying to get one of them for a talk?"

"We wait for a signal… while those guys get a surprise inside. THink I wouldn't prepare a trap?"

"Yes, a trap, but you saw their number? They're at least near a hundred!"

"Well… it should still give us an advance." she chuckles.

"And how?"

"Gas."

"Gas? And what will happen to the people that are inside?" Looker said. "I just hope that isn't poisonous gas."

"And kill our only clue of these guys?" she asks "I only use poison if I can limit it to my main target. Else I go with knockout mixed with a little of Salazzle poison to also get steel and poison types."

"I hope don't get a call about this from my boss." Said Looker. "And now I think, where are the others? I believe that this Fu said that you shouldn't do this type of things alone."

"She did. ANd a few should be in the building with gas masks while two should be with me… but I haven't seen them since I took the stairs up here. And I told them where I am."

"And which ones were supposed to be here?"

"Xena and… what was her name? June I think." stated Myst.

"Jane." He countered, getting a look from the Zorua. "What? As an agent, I must remember the names."

"Ok…" she shrugs and looks back and wondered "Any idea why they didn't come up yet?"

"Dunno. Tourism?"

She looks at him again "Tourism when we are not on top of a hotel?"

"And why you ask me in the first place?"

"Just wondered if you happen to know." she states and looks at the spyglasses "Why are they not going in?"

"Maybe they're making sure that nobody gets in or out of the zone."

"They better move soon… I don't know how long it takes before armed force shows up."

Soon part of the men entered the building, beginning with the noises inside. Just at that moment Xena and Jane reached it.

"We missed something?" Asked Xena.

"The guest came and simply stand in front of the hotel, doing nothing."

"Just before some of them got inside the building. By the way, what you were doing meanwhile?" Asked Looker.

"We just found an old friend here." Replied Jane.

"Male friend?" asks Myst.

"Not, female. With some luck, we will meet her today."

Myst nods and asks "The others are at least in position?"

"Ready for kick some butts."

"Then try to push some more into the hotel before I spring the trap" sated Myst while taking a remote out, turning it on.

"I doubt it. They seem more discipline that you can think for what we're seeing from here." Replied Jane.

"Wish I had some grenades," she muttered and pressed the bottom.

Soon a small explosion was heard only on the top roof, and after some minutes of silence, the men grew worried about the lack of activity from the inside and some of them got inside the building.

"Well, now there are more inside."

"And the gas is still in there" smirks Myst "It disperses only after 7 minutes."

Suddenly part of the men that went inside got out, beginning to warn about what just happened, alerting to the others.

"Now we have to step in!" she stated

"Any idea to do that?" Looker asked.

"Not really. Normally I would have a sniper rifle ready as plan b."

"So, that leaves us to wait until the smoke dissipates and ram into them?" Jane asked.

"Or you simply take these," she said and offers a few gas masks.

"An idea is an idea." Said Xena, getting one of the masks, while Jane got the other out of shrug.

Myst took the last one and they proceed to go down, while Looker stayed behind by have no mask.

While they were going down, they could see how the gas began to dissipate slowly, and also see some of the grunts knocked out on the ground.

"Well, we can take them later," said Myst and moves towards the exit.

Soon they were out, but they got surrounded by a large number of armed men.

Looking at Xena Myst asks "What do you think? 10 Minutes?"

"We never do that." She countered. "Let's leave that to when we finished them."

"I am not going for a betting pool. I wondered how long you think does it take to knock them out." Myst stated and sighs loudly."Let's tackle them on.

"But where are the rest of girls?" Jane asked.

"They should be around as well. And I told them that I prepared the place."

Soon they saw some of them flying into the area and crashing on the ground, while Fatina, Lucy, Isis, Ruby and Merida get there with the girls.

Myst laughed "Where did you take your time? Shopping?"

"Indeed!" laughed Isis "And we got a nice dress like way back when we were younger used to wear!" and holds up a shopping bag.

The group of men got disturbed by the appearance of the girls, but one with a full black and red armor stepped between them.

"Don't get scared, boys! They're low in number!"

"Oh please… that isn't something we didn't face before" called Myst and she runs towards the group and hits some with her arms and they fell down, knocked down.

"Get 'em, now!" Ordered the boss, and all the soldiers rushed at them.

"Hey, don't leave us out the party!" Said Xena and she and the other rushed against them.

"Then hurry! Or I have the party alone!" teased Myst and threw a needle, hitting one of them and he collapsed.

Xena punched and shocked some of the grunts, while Jane used her maw for grab one of them and throw him to a group of them, and Ruby began to kick the ones that got near of her.

Fatina on the run phases in and out of the ground and delivers quite some surprising Shadow balls into their guts while Lucy kicked and punched every one of these guys over, leaving them in a mess. And Myst moved to join up with her old friend, to team attack the more of them in shorter time.

Isis aided Myst dealing with the grunt in the front, while Xena aided them from behind with her electric attacks, taking more of the grunts.

Seeing it, the boss rushed to the back of one of the trucks. "Activate it!" He ordered to inside the truck, and then looked at them. "Let's see what you can do now against this!"

From the truck got down what seemed a humanoid heavy armored robot similar to an armor, and soon the machine turned to them walking to them, leaving dents on the ground at every step.

"What is this?" asks Myst "And how do we break it." regretting that she isn't having something that could break through armor easily.

Fatina moves over to phase into the robot to mess with its insides. But the inners showed things that she never saw. And some odd of energy source inside the robot forced her out.

"I have no idea, but what keeps that moving isn't normal!" Yelled the ghost type, just for avoid an attack on the machine.

"They're really lost. They have no idea of how to deal with a Clockwork Man…" Mussed the boss with an evil grin under the helmet.

"How does it look like inside?" asks Myst, hoping she can provide with some ideas. While looking at the outside for anything they could use as weakness.

Suddenly the machine grabbed a streetlight, holding it as a baseball bat, ready for attack.

"The only form I can describe that is as a mix of 'steampunk' and 'magic'."

"THen it must have a clockwork in it to work." she stated, "Try to jam that."

"You think didn't try it?"

Myst looked at that thing and runs her mind while her comrades are engaging that thing.

The girls constantly tried to attack it the hardest that they could, but the constant attacks of the machine and the wide reach of the streetlight he held made it difficult.

As they continued, they also searched for a weak point… some explosives would be nice to drop on it.

Xena tried to electrocute the Clockwork, but the mechanical being seemed unaffected by the attack. The same with Fatima and her ghost attacks.

Myst looked at her friends "THink you can cover me long enough that I can get close in for a better look at that the details of this thing?"

"You're crazy, right?! We have to deal not only with this thing but with the rest of goons!" Stated Ruby, headbutting one of the soldiers.

"Got a better idea how to find weakpoints?" asks Myst while kicking another in the balls she hits another with a chock of her palm. "I am all ears."

"And why not simply send you flying directly to it? Is faster after all." Said Ruby, avoiding an arrow from a grunt with a crossbow.

"HAHA!" she shouts and threw a dagger at the crossbow, rendering it useless and hurt the holder along the way.

"Just try something!" Jane said, ducking for avoiding an attack from the robot. Not really liking to attack without a plan, Myst got two of her smoke bombs and threw at the robot, to see if it could be disoriented with smoke.

The machine seemed to be unable to attack correctly inside the smoke, surely being unable to detect anything inside it. "ONe hiding point," she muttered and moves into the smoke, to get close and personal with it. Mostly from the back, but was dangerous to get closer because the robot was swinging the streetlight, trying to hit anything inside the smoke around him.

Myst used her full agility to avoid being hit and finally got to the back of the robot, noticing two tubes "Well if this doesn't scream weak point" she whispered to herself and jumps on the back of it, placing on one of the tubes a small explosive.

The robot kept attacking itself, forcing Myst to move away quickly. After she got some distance, she triggered the explosives with her remote, hoping she went on the right idea here. The explosive blew up, breaking one of one of the tubes, soon causing it to act erratically, but still was dangerous to get near to it by how he attacked with the streetlight.

"Wish I had the time to place a second one" muttered Myst before kicking behind her to make her feet, meet the face of a bad guy.

"What was that?" Asked Lucy, using her psychic to send away some of the bad guys away.

"This robot got tubes on the back. Got an explosive on one of them and blow it up," she told before yudo throw another one and shadow balled a third.

"Catch them!" Ordered the boss after heard her answer.

"Should we let them do that favor?" jokes Xena to Myst and the girl took a moment "Nah! That would ruin the fun."

And the two girls teamed up to mow down the incoming attackers, while they also used the rampage of the robot to… get some misfortunes for the enemy.

"You can get all the fun you want but, you could also figure how to get to the robot, right?" Asked Fatima, throwing a shadow ball to one of the bad guys.

"We need to break the other tube on the back," called Myst.

One of the steel objects of the group fell on the ground near the liquid that was on the tube before, causing a spark that soon provoked a large fire on the spot.

"Wow! That liquid is really flammable!" Exclaimed Ruby, getting away from it.

"No wonder the bomb worked so well," called Myst and went into the distance as well.

"And what we do now?"

"You know? I am not sure." she said "I lack the experience for robots. And I prefer not to find out how much damage is caused by that gas."

Soon the smoke began to dissipate, giving at the robot full visibility, aiming for attack Myst.

Myst, however, dodged it barely but her clothes got a cut, exposing her stomach "Some inches higher and I need a new bra." she muttered while throwing the next smoke bombs.

Even being covered again with the smoke, he kept attacking for a while to the front being dangerous for Myst to stay there any longer so she moved as fast as possible to get out of it's front, wondering when any of the others try to stop it. But evidently all the girls were focused on the goons that were attacking them, so now Myst was alone with the robot.

"Just great… how to get to it's back again?" she muttered. "Maybe if I confuse it a little…" and began to move around it.

Soon she was able to get behind the mechanical being while was attacking around with the streetlight, showing more signs of she used her illusion to fit into the surroundings while moving in, to place a second charge of explosive. But when she placed it, the machine made a sudden move turning around with the streetlight.

"Shit!" she shouts and starts running, wanting to be out of reach first before even trying to reach for her detonator.

The robot began to follow her waving violently the streetlight, but was slower than the Zorua, making her possible to evade it.

She jumped out of the way and managed to get the trigger in her hand "Goodbye!" she called and went to press the trigger but were suddenly tackled by one of the goons around here, causing her to lose the trigger. "Damn!" and she kicked the guy off, picking up her remote.

But another grabbed her from behind, holding her still while another prepares for punch her. Luckily Xena electrocuted it, stopping him on the spot.

Myst threw off the other and then punched the trigger, causing the explosive to blow up, damaging severely the robot, which soon fell to the ground and stopped to move.

Taking a deep sigh while kicked one grunt into the balls she stated: "I hate such drastic measures."

Seeing how the robot fell and how his men were falling too, he began to run away. Myst noticed him running and called her friends to follow him. While running, he turned around a corner, but an arm stretched in front of him, which cause to impact on it and fall to the ground.

Coming up she looks at knocked him, thinking that was one of her friends and smirks "Nice move!" But got confused seeing who was, because wasn't one of her friends.

The person, if that's the correct word, was a slim and curvy Nidoqueen with a large breast size, wearing revealing black and dark colored clothes typically used by punks. "Don't need to say. Myself have some things to deal with that clowns." Said the Nidoqueen.

"Nidia!" Said Xena, running where they are. "Thanks for catching him. Opportunist as usual." The Nidoqueen called Nidia just shuddered at her words.

"Something wrong?" smirked the Zorua as she saw that reaction to the poison type.

"Bah, nothing, just helping." She said. "And who are you? I didn't saw you before?"

"Maybe you saw her on the pictures in the guild." Said Xena.

"Ah, right, that photo! You're the Zorua that was kicked away that day? You didn't change a lot."

"I heard that a lot." she nods and holds her hand out "Myst."

"I'm Nidia" She shakes her hand. "Looking forward a good time here." she grinned "WEll. how about some cleanup?"

"That's a good idea." Said Xena.

The leader on the ground reached to a bag on his belt, putting the hand on it.

"NO NO NO NO!" Yelled Nidia when saw that.

Too late, when they wanted to know what's happening, the leader disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"Damn it! Now that I caught a big one!" The Nidoqueen cursed.

"What was that?"

"I don't know how, but they seems to have some object that allows them to teleport immediately to their hideout. Every time I had them in my hand, they used that. And the ones used by the leaders are worse, they teleport to everyone that was at his command."

"Included the ones that are now lying on the ground back there?!" Asked Xena, shocked by the information.

"Then let's get them interacted before things turn ugly!" shouts Myst and rushes to the enemy to get useful info before they got off. Sadly, all the grunts were gone when they reached, included the robot. All, but one that was KO on the ground.

"How this one is still here?" Asked Xena.

"If you ask because all the others ones disappeared... maybe because in the brawl I ripped the bag that this one had. when all them disappeared, the bag too." Explained Ruby, staring the only grunt on the ground.

Nidia soon fell on her butt, panting, and laughing softly. "And thinking that I should start again..."

"So you were after them longer?" he asks.

"Yes, they gave me a lot of headaches for a while." She said. "At least we have a physical proof about them."

"And a guy to ask" smirks Myst "Has been a while since I placed that game."

"What are you talking about?" Fatima asked.

"Never questioned people before?"

"Well, you have your interrogation methods. We have a Meowstic." Said Isis, signaling Lucy.

"So much for fun."

"Let's take him to the guild. There will get some info from him."

"WHo can carry him the easiest?"

Without say nothing, Nidia grabbed the knocked out man and placed on her shoulder. "This answer your question?"

"It does." she states "Any plans for the evening aside knocking information out of this guy?"

"Depend on what we can take from this guy." Said Merinda. "Is our only clue after all."

"Then let's see how well we can play with him!" grinned the female Zorua "Lets head back be-" she stopped, her ears twitched and turns around, facing at one of the roofs, her throwing knives in hand, glaring up.

SHe stood there for several seconds before relaxing.

"What was that?" Asked Xena

"I thought I felt watched for a moment… by somebody who… shouldn't be here at all." replied Myst.

The girls looked at each other shrugging, and then they left, not knowing that a Mega-Banette was watching them from the roofs. Following them with the gaze until the Guild were gone from the ghost types sight, making a sinister grin.

In the guild, the grunt was still unconscious, but now was sitting on a chair tied up, with Lucy in front of him and the girls at distance of them.

Myst was sitting on a chair, wondering what they would do to wake him up. The usual bucket of cold water?

The Meowstic soon placed her hands on each side of his head without touch it and raised her ears, her eyes shining for a moment before close her eyes.

"Now she will read his mind now that is cold out." Said one of the girls.

"I really wasn't here for too long," he said.

She continued reading the guy's mind, but her face showed that somehow was seeing many things and that something was hindering her. After a while she broke the connexion and got a way to him, panting loudly.

"What is wrong?" asks Myst concerned, moving over to her comrade, giving her an opportunity to lean on her, as she seems like she would fall down.

"I'm okay…" She said, painting. "But we have to isolate him, for now…"

"Well… I haven't checked yet but as far I know we never planned cells in the guild," admits Myst

"We will take care of it." Said Annabel. "We will take him to the police and put him in a cell alone for now."

"What you saw, Lucy?" Asked the Sceptile.

"Later… but now I need Rick for a while." The Meowstic replied and left the room.

The girls were completely confused by that, staring at each other, being Marinda the one to talk. "Is the first time this happens. Usually, she doesn't look for a session with Rick after of read the mind of somebody…"

"Maybe I'm the last one to be asked, but somehow I felt that she was aroused. Very aroused." Replied Hira.

"If that's true, what she saw on his mind?" Asked Nidia, staring the unconscious grunt.

"Properly a guys dreams… and this one must have quite the imagination to make a girl wet." stated Myst "OR… it was his reason to play along with this gang."

"Whatever, we have to wait until she finishes now…"

"How about we get something to eat? My tread" smiles Myst.

An hour later, Lucy 'finished' with Rick and she was now showering on the bathroom, and the girls were near her. Evidently, Locker and Annabel were out of the bathroom.

"Okay, can you tell us what you saw exactly on his mind?" Asked Jane. The other girls were eager to hear what the psychic type had to tell to them.

"Well, from where I begin…" Said the psychic type. "For start, when I told you to isolate him, is that he seems to emanate a strange energy I never saw, or anybody else, that affected something my powers, with caused me to have a mess trying to read his mind. And for what I saw, you will not believe me."

"Try it." Said Ruby.

"Well, you know what is a monster, right?" Said Lucy

"More or less, yes." Replied Dolly.

"And you know what is a gjinka, right?"

"Still surprises me that people disguise as pokemon for that." Said Dracea.

"And anybody knows how is usually portrayed a succubus, right?"

"You don't need to say it." Said Pixy.

"Then… mix all that together."

Myst blinked a few times "YOu… are telling me they have a monster gjinka succubus in their rows?"

"I don't know, and the succubus isn't the only thing I saw… his mind was a mess for me. But, I was able to get at least a normal image of that mess: the picture of a Rapidash with a box on his back."

Locker and Annabel turned to the door after hearing that, the man talking first. "A Rapidash with a box on his back? That must be Rapitrans."

"Can you tell anything about it?" asks Myst further "Because here are dozens of Rapitrans alone in reach of a day. And who knows how many exist in the entire region."

"Well, as you know Rapitrans is a famous transport business," said Locker.

"Yes, but if I remember correctly when the economic crisis hit, the region received the biggest hit, and Rapitrans was forced to abandon their expansion project here. Actually, there are two centers/warehouses on different points of the region." Explained Xena.

"I thought there were more." admits the Zorua.

"If there are two, they can hide in any of them, or in both. That means that we have to divide between both buildings." Said Isis.

"Ever heard of scouting?" asks Myst "Why split forces if to each only one or two sneaks in and check if it is the place we seek?"

"Yeah, and if both places are occupied?" Said Dracea.

"Then we still can gather intelligence and plan accordingly. Do you think I got such a good record for moving into places blind and without a plan each time?" wondered the Zorua.

"Fatima can do that too." Said a female voice from outside the room, Madame Fu entering the bathroom. "How to like if you divide, but before of enter, you and Fatima infiltrate and explore the places as far as you two can, and later you ram inside?"

"A valid strategy," said Myst while taking one of her many smartphones out "Can somebody quickly pass me the addresses of the buildings? Then we could try to get some blueprints. Got an associate that could try it."

The girls looked at each other before look at Myst.

"Nidia, would you-"

"Go with the other half of the group and have an eye of them. You don't have to worry about that, Fu." Said Nidia to Fu.

A pair of hour later, Myst, alongside Isis, Xena, Merinda, Kara, DOlly, and Dracea was near to one of the two emplacements they found. For what they could see from their hideout, said the place was abandoned, except for some patrolling goons with the same armors and weapons of before looking outside the complex.

"At least this place is occupied by them." whispered Myst while using Spyglasses to check it out "I can make out three entrances from our position, one of them on the roof. And up there is no guard… from the looks the best spot for starting an infiltration." then she concentrates on the windows of the building, to see if she could spot something there. At least she saw there some activity, but she didn't know what they could find inside the complex. "Ok… guess I have to go in now." and lowered her spy glasses "Or are here objections?"

"Just watch out. Don't get spotted before we can enter." Said Xena. "We don't want you to have all the fun."

"Don't worry… I don't plan to take down anybody before you get your fair share" and Myst began to sneak off, checking from all sides to find the best way to reach the roof. And she found a potential route but required quite some timing.

The route seemed guarded by a pair of guards that were patrolling the zone constantly for an intruder. However, the pair left a short blind spot that she can pass without seeing… and once it started, she runs and dives into a 'luckily' empty trash bin and closed the lit at the moment one of the guards were about to look at her. After of see that nothing was there, the guards kept patrolling to zone, soon giving her another chance. Which she took while leaving some herbs close to a bush… catnips with a little extra to attract any cat in the surrounding area before she reaches her next hiding point and waits. Once the expected cats are coming and gathering at the bush, starting to meow and purr due to the herbs, the guards moved to shoo the animals off while Myst scales up the wall in a shadow to reach the top as fast as she could without an additional sound. ONce on the top she quickly looked over to see if up here are any guards or security. For her shocking surprise, she spots another of that robots watching the area alongside a pair of guards. Quickly hiding she was whispering curses under her breath while crawling to the entrance she had in mind, thinking of how to distract them long enough that she can disappear in there.

For her luck, she figured that the robots seemed inactive, meaning that they could only activate it if there were troubles, so only she had to avoid the two guards looking around. She watches the guards carefully to see their pattern. Once she had them, she used them to move in their blind spots and reach the door checked if it was open or if she needed to hide for an opportunity to crack the lock. Fortunately for her, the door was open, so she could get inside, avoiding the guards without making noise.

And she slipped in as she had an opportunity and close the door behind her to avoid suspicion… before heading down the stairs, sneaking and the eyes wide to catch any detail.

To her surprise, she found herself on what seemed the office building of the complex, but even she knows that the big things should be in the warehouse building. Luckily for her, complex as this one had paths that connect both office and warehouse. The question is, where? IN worst-case ground level but she needs a disguise… or a sneaky way. She pondered if she should risk air dust.

After all… she has to investigate without being caught… and she has no doubt they would kill her if she gets caught. While she was looking around, soon spotted a pair of guards on a cabin, surely having a rest, and we're talking about them.

"You heard the news?" Said one of them

"Yeah, seems that the raiding group was badly beaten by a gang of local monster girls. And even the Clockwork Soldier sent was destroyed too." Replied the second.

"I bet the Grand Maestre will be fuming about that. After all not only didn't get any pokemon from the raid but also seems that they lost a man."

"Yeah… by the way, did you heard if they had any progress in the main base?"

"So long I know, seems that they're starting to transform some of the pokemon, and have some results, but by some reasons, some of them are immune to the Demonic Energy, more exactly the cataloged as Dark Type."

"That could be a complete back off for the plan."

"Don't worry! When we drop them in the regions and leave them to do what that thing knows better, the world will know the real danger of these monsters and they will aid us."

"Yes, surely they will know that even hell can have another meaning."

Myst was narrowing her eyes. Demonic energy? THat sounds like Supernatural stuff… which she hates it. She needs to know more… and went to search for another guard. Preferred one that was alone for whatever reason.

"Hey, can you hear me?" Said Xena's voice across a communicator in her ear. "How are the things there?"

"NOt good… I got part of their plans… they seem to use something supernatural to create something out of Pokemon." she whispered in reply while sneaking some more "But not here."

"Something else? I ask because some of the girls are impatient for getting inside." Warned Xena.

She relied on what she has seen so far and that she is looking for a way to A) Distract the guards for a surprise attack and B) gathering some evidence before they start a clean up due the attack. And also mentions to please tell Locker to NOT keep trying to hack her e-mail account as she constantly gets buzzes from her smartphone with the message somebody tries to hack in.

"Well, okay, but keep in mind that if the other group has the same scenario, the group on that other place could warn these people, and vice versa." She warned. "So we should get ready for ram into the building."

"That's why one of the things I look for is their communication center... " she whispered as she keeps moving carefully, wondering if they are checking on each other. But also wondered if, using said 'medieval' weaponry, they ever have such center. On the other hand, they need SOMETHING to communicate with the others.

Soon he spotted a guard that was giving his back to her just at that moment. She thought on a good moment for strike one out when.

"Any movement there?" She heard a voice and forced her to hide inside an empty room, keeping an eye on him.

She could see how he was taking from his small bag of the belt what seemed a small mirror with a shining yellow orb on the low area.

"Nothing here." He replied to the mirror. That told Myst enough that they were using somehow mirrors as that for communication between them.

"Keep the guard up. After the problem of before, we could get visit at any moment, and for we were informed that at least one of these savage females is expert on getting inside buildings without being noticed."

"Got it." He said and the orb of the mirror lost shine before or put it in the bag. The ZOrua smirks and kept silent to wait until he passed her door… before she would pull him in and silence him.

When she got her hands on the object, soon knew she had no idea of how exactly operate it. So she gagged and tied the guy up and put him in a spot where nobody would look that soon and pockets the mirror. For being extra careful she put a dose of ehr knockout darts into the guy's bloodstream. After that, she contacts her friends and told them about the mirror before heading out of the room and took the form of the down man.

As long she doesn't have to say things she doesn't know, nobody would blink for now.

While looking for an access to the warehouse, she was soon found by a guard.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Asked the guard to her, thinking she was one of them.

"I am sent to check the posts, as some haven't replied to the usual reports." was Myst simple reply "As well if the locked doors are still locked."

"Is that true? Which is your position? We're pretty far from the doors."

"Normally, the third corridor of ground level." she said, using the usual pattern such guys use for their position naming "And I wasn't referencing to the entrances."

"Ah, I see. If they were going to want to check entrances, they would send the nearest guards, and don't worry, they're well locked. So now return to your spot before one of the monks finds you wandering out of your post!"

"Of course" Myst nodded "Only hitting the toilet quickly before heading back. Took too much to drink before duty." then she thought aloud "Where was the nearest one again…"

He sighed slapping his face. "Over there." He signaled a direction.

Myst nods with thanks and moves there, entering the toilet. She doesn't mind if the guard thinks of her as stupid… as a toilet offers a few ways.

When had the opportunity, she got out the toilet, this time trying to avoid more guards for avoiding more questions, having on her head the warning about the said 'monks' that surely are there. If that soldier was worried about them, surely these monks would have higher ranks than them.

She wondered what she should do if she finds one of these guys… questioning them would be quite profitable but without a clear idea what they could do with the supernatural involved. One of the reasons she hates it. While moving she reaches the areas where she assumed the books or whatever they use to store information. Obviously, this could be a good spot for finding any information from them, but sadly only had data of the company that used them in the past, But at least had some planes of the building. Less is nothing.

So she studies these plans in hopes to find something noteworthy before she would leave… but initially curses of how clear these guys work. She never met a criminal organization that doesn't have at least some basic information or orders on paper at their respective hideouts.

After of look the planes, she began to look for the way to the warehouse area, having on mind that in a place so huge would be a lot of guards, and she couldn't fool everybody on her disguise, so evidently she would eventually be forced to use the part two: call the girls and ram on everything they got on their way.

She contacts them and told them what the situation is. So they are up to two things… she comes out and joins them or they make such heavy rampage that she could search some more in hopes to actually find something. And perhaps knock one or two high guys out for later interrogation.

After thinking for a while, they decided to do the send option, but Xena warned that maybe they meet each other during the rampage, before cut communication.

Nodding to that she began to sneak to find a good target. But didn't took time enough because she heard a lot of ruckus in the building. Surely the girls began with the rampage sooner than expected.

"Sometimes they are too eager with that" she noted to herself and shakes her head gently.

There was a lot of movement there, surely trying to stop the girls that were causing problems just now, and she had the opportunity of keep going when saw the affluent of soldiers near reduced. Now surely she would have the opportunity of getting inside the warehouse. And she took the opportunity to move there, still careful in case one keeps in place.

Evidently, there were some robots, surely activated when the girls began their rampage and were put to protect the outer area of the warehouse, which forces her to avoid areas near the walls. SHe watches careful her route and keeps sneaking and crawling, checking if they are checking on the air ducts at this level, but every air duct she found was in the route of one of the robots, so was impossible to take these.

For her luck, she hears how the place's door was forcefully broken, causing a lot of noise that got the robots' attention. Once they are gone, she went off and gets into the warehouse, starting to look.

She reached what seemed the most inner area of the warehouse, not finding nothing, until without warning four spotlights enlightened her, nearly blinding her.

"Well, well, well. Seems that we have a small sneaking fox snooping around." Said a voice from the upper zone. When her view was accustomed to the light, he spotted a upper platform, where she could see a man with the heavy armor, and the second one with a black tunic with red trims on wrists, elbows, shoulders, tip fingers and tip boots, with a red mark with a black star on it.

"And who are?" she asks, and her eyes wanders around to determine how bad her situation is. Also how the heck they knew she is here.

"Trust me, we have our methods. But you have to admit, in the dark, nobody can see us by our outfits. And if you're wondering who is us, we are the Order of the Black Star. Or the Black Order, for resume." Said the man with the tunic, which surely was one of the monks that the soldier of before commented.

"And what are you supposed? A priest for a god that demands blood or so?" she asks, trying to get him talk while… well… simply see if she has some to deal with stereotype idiots or real deals.

"Well, blood not exactly, but our religion exist for a deal with a problem that, slowly, is taking our world to the extinction. And not in a bloody way exactly."

"And what problem is it?" she sighs "Are you like Cyrus?"

"Unfortunately we have no knowledge about that Cyrus and-"

Suddenly she heard a noise near her and a lot of hits, and soon Xena was here. "Sorry for being late, but this place is a labyrinth and… who is this guy?" The electric type stared at the monk.

"WEll… he was so rude to not give me HIS name. Only he belongs to Black Order." she shrugs "How about we get to him and ask him more personally?"

"That can be a good idea, and don't wait for the other girls, they're busy." Replied Xena.

"Even if this is an interesting conversation, in the name of the Grand Maestre, we can't allow you to mess with our activities." The monk replied. "But if you want to know what is our problem, let us show it. Release it!" He raised his hand.

Then they hard some iron box is opened, and suddenly a winged silhouette began to fly over them.

"A Charizard?" Asked Xena, looking the flying figure. "Not, seems… different…"

Suddenly the Charizard landed in front of them, but what saw wasn't the typical Charizard, and call it anthro was getting short. It was a full female girl with a revealing armor that remembered to Charizard and even had the horns, wings, and tail, having a sword in her hand. She also had an odd black shackle with a red gem on it, staring at both of them as furiously and in trance at the same time.

"That… is… disturbing." said Myst. "A lot."

"You can say it!" Said Xena, getting ready for a battle. While the Charizard girl holder the sword with both hands.

Myst reaches behind her back and gets ready to pull her daggers. But she spins around with her word, nearly slashing her stomach if she didn't jump away, but that gave Xena the opportunity of attack with an electric attack from behind, but their enemy resisted the strike.

Narrowing the eyes at this observation, Myst concludes this chick at least not using the Pokemon Typings for her armor else it would have shown quite different so she foregoes trying to use her toxic move and moves in for some direct clashes. But when was ready to attack, saw how her blade began to shine in a purple matter, similar to…

"Dragon Claw?" Exclaimed Xena, before the gjinka tried to attack Myst with that attack charged on the sword. The girl just had enough time to use dark pulse to charge her daggers and block the strike by crossing them. "What the heck?"

"Seems that she is able to use Pokemon Attack!" Warned Xena.

"Thanks for your opinion!" stated Myst while kicking the warrior off her.

The Charizard girl took air and breathed fire against Myst, who was able to avoid the flames jumping to a side. She grabs one of her darts and threw hard at her exposed spots. But even with that, she was still wanting to fight.

"Myst, remember your word!" Said Xena, remembering her that she gave her word to not kill anybody.

"Do you think I have these variations with me?" called Myst back, before throwing some more, wishing she could use her toxic move… that would put that in a simple timed battle.

The creature continued attacking her, now trying to punch her with Focus Punch, but Xena stopped she shocking her again. Which Myst used to shoot some Shadow Balls at the face. That made her step back away from Myst, giving her more space for maneuver. And Myst began to move, and her aim was to remove that blade.

She kept a firm grip on the sword and kept waving her weapon around trying to cut Myst. Though she only hit an afterimage before Myst slams her dagger into the arm holding the blade. She cries by that, dropping the sword, but that didn't stop her from attack her with a Flamethrower.

She shouts in pain before tackling her to stop the move. And then took five of her sleep darts and slams them right into the neck. That should at least inject some of it directly into her bloodstream.

With that the Charizard Gijinka began to stagger, having the feeling that she will fall, but then the gem on the black shackle on her neck shined, and she grabbed her head with both hands, groaning in pain as if something was forcing her to do something.

"You're thinking too that this shackle is controlling her actions, right?" Xena guessed.

"Looks that way." nodded Myst and looks at Xena "Got a breaking move?"

Xena nodded and rushed to the creature, just striking the shackle's gem, shattering it. After that strong hit, the Charizard girl groaned and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Well… time to clean up," she suggests while moving to check if the girl is really out. And if she isn't suffering an overdose.

"This result was unexpected, but don't get wrong. You will not be so lucky." Said the monk, and soon all the members of the group were teleported, the Charizard Girl included, obviously leaving the building empty, except Myst and the girls.

"I'm beginning to hate that trick of them." Cursed Xena.

"We have to find a way to block that… let see if we can find something or anything useful."

"I really doubt it, but okay," Xena said. "And maybe we should call to the other group and see if they had better luck."

Myst nods and took her phone out and calls the others for a status report.

"Yes?" Limey's voice sounded on her phone.

"Myst here. How did things go at your side?"

"Oh, well, we have done it well. This was a base of those weirdos, but we cleaned it. Sadly they got away."

"Okay, and you, by the way, fought a type of Gijinka version of a pokemon there? We fought here one similar to a Charizard."

"Really? Our one was more like an Aerodactyl."

"I have the feeling their research involves with more of those."

"Well, anyway. After this surely they will go low and don't cause troubles until we can get a new clue." Limey said and then asked. "Tell me, you're free tonight?"

"Why?"

"Well, for celebrate this double strike against those guys. I know a place where some of us go to celebrate in our style." She said, Myst guessing what she was meaning.

She smirks and wondered "Can you send the address?"

"Merinda knows the address, you can go with her."

"Alright, I tell her." she nods

"I can't believe that after all this day, the only thing we got was a grunt that isn't saying us nothing." Said Annabel, walking with Locker from the city's police station to the Guild, being pretty late now.

"Not only that, but we have no clue what they are doing right now." he muttered, "Who knows what Myst could be doing right now."

"One of these girls said that she and some of them were celebrating their work somewhere. I have no idea what celebrate, as we're mostly on the start point."

"Perhaps it is something normal here" he offered while he had a copy of Myst's notebook, trying to crack her code.

"Yeah, and what is normal here? Look, Looker, all the place is filled with anthropomorphic pokemon that acts and moves as normal people! And now we just get that this group is creating Jiginka versions of them! Just now there is nothing normal here! And still, we have no idea about the assassin that uses Carla's modus!"

"Don't you think I am not aware. Gut on the other side what clues do we have?"

"No much, sadly. The best we can do is talk to Madame Fu and see if she has an idea, even if doesn't like the idea of asking for others for know what to do." She said, being at meters of the guild. "I will go inside, you stay here, okay?"

Looker nodded at her while still working with the notebook when she left. After a while, he raised his head forsee, what seemed to his eyes, a female anthropomorphic Mega Banette passing at his side. For a moment it confused him until he returned to the notebook.

"Looker!" Called Annabel from inside the guild, making him look the building. "Call an ambulance, quickly!"

Instinctively Looker grabbed his gun and looked for the Mega Banette, but there was no trace of her, even if the street was empty.

"Looker, quickly!"


End file.
